A Whole New World
by zanessfan1
Summary: Gabriella Montez's life was perfect until her parents died and she had to live with her uncel and aunt, but what happens when she has to move out again.
1. moving in

A Whole New World

A Whole New World 

Chapter 1 moving

Gabriella is 17 years old. Two years ago her parents died in an airplane crash on the way back from their honeymoon.

So for the last two years she has been living in a small house in Miami with her uncle David and aunt Grace, but about 3 months ago her uncle Dave quit his job because he wasn't getting paid as much as he should have been paid. Now they are struggling with paying for everything. As if they didn't have much money, her aunt gets pregnant.

So since they didn't have enough money look after Gabriella and the baby she had to move out, because they defiantly weren't going to abort the baby. But there aren't any relatives around that she knew of. She had to go to some of her parent's friends. But the thing is that they live all the way in Albuquerque, and she didn't even no them, but they seemed to know her.

Grace and Gabriella were standing by the front door while her uncle was putting her bags in the car.

"Aunty grace I'm gonna miss you so much" Gabriella sobbed into hers aunts shoulder as they hugged

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart. You can still call me and write to me every day," she said back as they pulled away

"Come on Gabriella your plane leaves in about 1 hour and a half" her uncle said as he brought through her last bag.

"Bye aunty grace" she said hugging her aunt one more time. "Bye sweetie have fun with your new 'family'"

They pulled away and Gabriella went out the door. "Bye love you" she called one more time before shutting the door and going to the car.

"Come on gabs you can come and see us sometimes" her uncle said trying to brighten up the mood. "I know it's just I don't know these people I'm going to live with, and its kinda weird" she said with a shrug

"Hey I know them they are lovely people" he told her

"I thought you only saw them once for thanksgiving with my mom and dad"

She looked puzzled.

_How the heck could he know them if he only like saw them for like 9 hours? _She thought

"Well they seemed nice and your parents said they were nice. They also have a son your age, he could show you around"

"Okay do you know like what school I'll be going to?" she asked.

She didn't really know much about where she was going. She didn't even know where they lived.

"Not really I no as much as you, apart from I actually know them"

About 15 minutes later

We were at the airport. _It's a pity aunty grace had to go to work and couldn't come _she thought.

"Well then you better get going you don't wanna miss your flight," he said while giving her one last bone-crushing squeeze. She laughed, "Can't breathe," she said trying to get out of his death grip.

They both laughed and pulled away. "Well then have fun kiddo," he said as he gave her, her luggage. "By Dave and tell aunty grace good luck about the baby" "of course now you have to go have fun" she patted her shoulder

"I will" "hopefully" she mumbled as she turned around.

"I heard that" he yelled after her. By she said tuning round and walking backwards. "Bye" she waved back. "Wait look out" he yelled.

Gabriella quickly turned around just before she was about to walk into somebody. She quickly moved out of the way. She giggled and walked off to the check in.

While she was on the plane she got bored because she left her Ipod I her case.

All she had was her phone, but unfortunately she didn't have flight mode. So basically all she had was a window to look out of, but all she could see was the crystal blue sea.

After a while she was there in Albuquerque. She had absolutely no Idea who she was looking for so she was hoping they would find her, her uncle an aunt did show a picture of them but apparently the picture was like 20 years old and I'm sure they look different now and now they have a son and he might be with them.

When she got off the plane she didn't actually know where to go so she just followed everyone. Which took her into a big room with big boards up on the wall and some benches also some vending machines.

She looked up at the boards.

There was 1 saying _Miami airport_ and a number_ 16._

She guessed it was time to go get her luggage since there were no other flights from Miami.

She looked around to find some double doors Saying EXIT.

Gabriella walked through them and followed everyone through a long corridor.

Then there were some more doors.

When she opened them Gabriella came to a bigger room with lots of machines with people's luggage on them, and adds everywhere she looked up at the top of the machines _12, 13, 14, 15 uhh 16 I guess that where my luggage is. _She thought_._

She walked over to it and squeezed through the people to get to the front so she could see.

After five minutes of waiting, and watching as the people next to her got all their cases. She saw a big black one with a pink stripe down it and a purple one behind it.

She got ready as they came closer. When they finally made it to her, which seemed like forever. She quickly grabbed both of them.

When Gabriella had them both firmly in her hands, she looked around.

Now she was stuck.

She walked outside and looked around again there were several people outside waiting and lots of cars. But she didn't know which people to go to or what car they had.

She noticed there was a bench against the wall as she looked around.

Gabriella carefully sat down making sure she wouldn't knock her cases over.

Just as she sat down she noticed how hungry she was.

Going a day without food wasn't normal for her. She didn't bother to have breakfast she was to depressed by moving.

Although she was one of the skinniest girls in her old school she still ate quite a lot, but to stay fit she did lots of sports.

Gabriella loved sports. Soccer, dance, swimming, baseball, even basketball.

When she was younger when her dad came back from work they would go to the park everyday.

She stuck her hand in her pocket to search for some money just in case she didn't look properly earlier on the plane.

All she could feel was the bottom of her pocket. She groaned, and rolled her eyes. _where is all my money gone these days_. She thought

She did have a job well not anymore because she was moving.

She had a Saturday job at a burger bar. That's all she could find. She got paid about 3.00 an hour from 12:00pm till 5:00pm

In school she had lots of friends, some that she would miss terribly.

She didn't have a boyfriend she never really did. She just wasn't interested. Sure she had been on dates but nothing more then that.

She looked around until her tired eyes caught sight of a clock. 4:45pm.

Gabriella sighed and looked around again bored to see if any one was coming her way.

Just as she turned around to sitting normal again she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

She jumped and quickly turned around shocked. "Are you Gabriella Montez?"

A woman with brown long hair asked.


	2. weirdo

Chapter 2 New house Chapter 2 New house

Last chapter_:_**Just as she turned around to sitting normal again she felt someone tap on her shoulder. **

**She jumped and quickly turned around shocked. "Are you Gabriella Montez?"**

**A woman with brown long hair asked.**

**Now:** "uhh yep that's me" she looked behind the woman to see an older man and a boy listening to his ipod looking down at it.

He looked about 17 maybe even 18.

The man looked about 40 he had blue eyes also dark brown hair his skin was tanned but faded by age.

Her eyes wandered to the boy.

He had golden brown hair the kind that when the sun shines on it, it looks gold. His skin was tanned. She looked closely to his eyes. They were bright blue like the ocean she had been staring at for about 5 hours.

He was wearing a plain black shirt with dark blue nearly black skinny jeans. And some black and white checked vans on.

"I'm Lucille Bolton this is my husband jack and this is our son troy" the woman said while pointing to each as she said.

"Hello Gabriella it's nice to finally meet you." Jack said while smiling politely. Gabriella smiled back

"Troy Bolton stop being so rude. Take those head phones out of your ears and say hello to Gabriella"

He sighed and looked at his mother. She rolled her eyes at him and put her hand out. He sighed again and passed his ipod to her.

Troy looked at Gabriella taking in all her features. From her soft brown eyes to her shiny, bouncy brown hair.

"Hey" was all he could say.

"Hi" she smiled kindly before looking down shyly. He also looked away.

"Well lets get going then go see your new home" Lucille said breaking the awkward silence between Gabriella and troy.

"Okay" Gabriella said while picking up her bags.

"No it's ok let me get them for you. They must be heavy" jack said while carefully taking the cases from her. She nodded silently with a small smile then looked down

When they were half way to the car park Lucille started talking "troy why don't you tell Gabriella what its like here, get to know her"

Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Okay. So Gabriella how old are you?" he asked. Even though she was moving into his house, he knew about as much about her as she knew about his whole family.

"I'm 16. Turning 17 in about a month. You?" she asked back. "Just turned 17 about 2 weeks ago"

"Cool. So what stuff do you do around here?" she asked

"Well nothing really. I mean there's a park, a bowling alley which is totally awesome, a mall but it's not very big but I guess it has cool stuff there "

"Sounds fun" Gabriella replied plainly. Troy just chuckled quietly.

After about 3 more minutes of walking and talking, they all finally made it to the car.

Lucille and jack sat in the front and Gabriella and troy sat in the back.

For the entire car ride I was mostly silent apart from a few coughs.

After about 15 minutes they were there at the house well to Gabriella it seemed like a mansion.

Where she used to live people didn't really have much money so they didn't have very big houses.

"Nice house" Gabriella complimented truthfully.

"Well thank you Gabriella" Lucille replied.

"That's okay and please call me gabby"

"Alright Gabby"

They walked inside.

Gabby looked around it was even nicer inside then it was outside.

It had big white double doors to get inside then there was a nice wide hallway. In the hallway the floor was smooth and wooden. There were a couple of doors and a big white staircase.

"Well gabby do you want to go see your new room" jack offered.

Gabby nodded "okay sure." She answered

"Uhh troy can you show gabby her new room" Lucille asked politely.

"But mom I g…' he started.

"Please troy" she tried again.

"Fine" he sighed and started walking towards the stairs gabby followed.

They started walking down a long corridor until troy finally stopped in front of a door that read 'GABBRIELLAS ROOM'.

He opened the door "okay this is your room you got computer, TV and all that stuff and you also have a balcony," he said while giving her a short tore of the room. "Cool" she whispered to her self. "Yea so um I gotta go out bye" he turned around quickly and walked out.

"Bye" she said back but he was already gone.

Downstairs troy grabbed his car keys and started walking to the door. Just as he was going to open the door his mother stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked strictly.

"I gotta date with Becker," he said with a little shrug.

"I thought you broke up with her last week' she replied confused.

"I was going to but before I got a chance she asked if I wanted to go to the movies with her so I said yes where going to see disaster movie" he answered with a tiny smirk "isn't that supposed to be really bad' she asked confused again "I dunno, but I think it looks good"

"Well you still can't go I want you to show Gabriella around" she said with a stern voice while shutting the door as troy tried to open it.

"But…"

"No you can get it on DVD or go and see it another day"

"Ugh fine' she dragged himself to the stairs and slowly walked up them.

When he got too gabbys room he knocked lazily.

"Come in" he heard from the other side of the door.

He walked in to see gabby standing on her balcony. She turned around " I thought you had to go out?" she asked.

"My mom suggested I show you around, you know so you don't get lost and stuff"

"Oh you don't have to if you don't want to" she said while shaking her head.

"Don't worry its no problem c'mon" he smiled. she smiled back a started walking towards him.

About 4 minutes later they were walking down the sidewalk. I was quite sunny here today.

"So uhh is this the first time you've moved away from your parents." He asked breaking their awkward silence. She looked down.

"Well actually I lived with my aunt and uncle. My mom and dad died when I was younger." She looked down.

"Oh I'm sorry" she looked down also. "Its okay. It wasn't your fault," she said as she looked up.

"So um why exactly did you move here? Not that we don't want you here but uhh. Oh you know what I mean." He asked she giggled and looked around.

"Well a few months ago my uncle quit his job and ever since then my aunt and uncle had been struggling to pay the bills. But then my aunt gets pregnant and since they don't have enough money to pay for all 4 of us someone had to move out. But im sure its nice here to even if I am god knows how far away from the only people left in my family that I actually know of" she said.

"Oh so you've been through quite a lot haven't you" "yep" she answered.

They saw a bench and went to sit down.

"Oh so um not to be nosey and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but how exactly did your mom and dad die" he asked carefully.

"Well my mom and dad had just got married and they were on their way home from their honey moon in Egypt and the plane crashed. I was 15. I don't really know why my mom and dad decided to get married so late. I mean they were like 44 or something. But now I wish they didn't at all. I know it sounds selfish but if they didn't I bet they would probably still be alive right now" she looked down as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Wow." Was all he could say. He had no clue what he would do if his parents died

He looked down at her and noticed the tears in her soft brown eyes.

"Hey don't worry. It's okay." He said calmly as he hugged her.

At first gabby felt stiff but soon relaxed into his warm body and hugged back.

After about 1 minute of sitting in silence and just hugging, troy decided to speak.

"Do you wanna go the park over there" he said, as he pulled away and pointed behind some trees where you could see a small park.

She looked where his finger was pointing and nodded. "Ok" She replied.

They got up and started walking towards the park.

When they were about 10 yards away from the park troy said "race you to the swings"

With a small smirk

"Your on" she said as she started running.

They ran all the way to the park and to Troy's surprise I was a tie.

"Your quite fast aren't you," he asked

"Yep I used to do all kinds of sports and sometimes I'd do running. It's not really my favorite though"

"Cool I play basketball at school im actually the captain of the team" he informed her.

"That's cool. I was captain of the cheerleading squad in my old school."

"Cool so you gonna try for the cheerleading squad at our school" he asked

"I dunno. Probably not," she answered shaking her head.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"I don't want to I guess. But does your school have dance club?" she asked interested.

"I don't really know I guess it must have." He shrugged.

She giggled, "oh my god it's your school and you don't even know what clubs it's got"

"I only do basketball. I don't look at the other clubs." He defended himself.

"Whatever." She replied as she sat on the swing.

After 15 minutes in the park they decided to go sit under a tree by the lake.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters or boyfriends" troy asked

"Nope. You?" she asked back

"I don't have a brother or a sister but I do have a girlfriend but I don't really like her " she answered

"Why you with her then?'' she asked, "to be really honest I have no clue" he said as he looked at the lake.

"I guess she is just if you say something bad to her she will threaten you or something I mean not to sound big headed or anything but she literally begged me to go on one date with her I mean how sad is that. Lately she's been trying to get me into bed. She try's so hard It's getting so ridiculous. She should just see that im not interested. She probably has aids anyway you do not wanna know how many boys she slept with and to be honest neither do I. And between you and me im still a virgin" he looked down and blushed.

She laughed and lifted his head and looked into his eyes. "Troy don't be embarrassed lots of kids our age are virgins I am to"

"Yea but im supposed to be the most popular guy in the school im supposed to have slept with all the cheerleaders and all" he sighed.

"No your not where the hell did you hear that crap" she asked with a little giggle.

"My friends" she said looking at her.

"Troy they are talking crap. You don't have to be a man whore because they said you're supposed to be one. You're your own person," she told him.

"Yea your right" she said with a small grin.

"Do you have any nick names apart from gabby" troy asked randomly.

"Whoa that was random," she giggled. " And no I don't why?"

"Just wondering. Can I make a new one?" he asked politely.

"Yea if you want" she said with a shrug.

"Okay so does anyone call you Ella or… brie?" He asked.

"Brie. I never heard that one."

"You know gaBRIElla so for short brie"

"Okay cool so do you have any nicknames?" she asked "nope" he answered plainly.

"Okay well this is gonna be hard what the heck can be a nick name for troy" she stopped and started thinking. Troy shrugged.

"What about… troy boy" she said joking around and laughed at the name. "Okay" Troy said. "No wait what you want me to call you troy boy?" she asked surprised. "I don't mind," he said. with a shrug. "Your weird, but okay" she said "im not weird you said the name"

"Yea but I was joking" she defended. "Well so am I about this"

Suddenly he started ticking her.

Gabby screamed "aaahhhhh troy get off me" she said laughing really hard. "No say you're sorry and im not weird" he demanded "never" she shouted "you leave me no choice then" he tickled her harder. She screamed again. "I-I cant breath" she said trying to contain her laughter. Troy laughed with her. "Ok I'll say it. Im sorry I called you weird. Because you're not weird" she said really trying to breath.

He stopped "good girl" she said as he patted her head. "Weirdo" she mumbled quietly. "What was that" he asked. "nothing" she replied.


	3. Pizza

Chapter 3 Chapter 3 pizza

Last chapter:** "Weirdo" she mumbled quietly. "What was that?" he asked. "Nothing" she replied.**

**Now: **after 5 minutes of just staring out at the lake gabby looked at troy and noticed he was staring at her. His eyes looked completely blank. She waved her hand in front of his face but he didn't react. Just as her hand was going over his nose she flicked him.

"Owww" he yelled waking up from his daze. She laughed at him. "What was that for? It hurt." He complained she laughed again. "You were day dreaming," she said. while slightly giggling. "So" he said loudly. "You were staring at me," she told him. He looked down and blushed. "Oops" he mumbled but gabby heard.

There was about 5 minutes of silence until gabby randomly said,

"I'm hungry". He chuckled at her quietly. "Me too" he agreed.

"You wanna get some pizza? I know this awesome place. It's just down the road " he asked. " okay" they got up and started walking out the park.

When they got there they got a table and a waiter came along " hello I'm mike I'll be your waiter for tonight. Would you like some drinks?" he asked, as he put some menus down in front of them. " Um yes please. I'll have a normal coke." Gabby answered. " I'll have same" troy said. "Okay I'll be back with your drinks in a minute" the man said while checking gabby out. He walked off.

After the man left gabby turned to Troy. "Freaky" she said in a weird voice "what?" troy asked confused. "That man was totally eyeing me," she said looking back at the door where he went into the kitchen. "Don't worry he wont do anything," he said reassuring her. "If you say so," she said with a shrug.

2 minutes later. "What are you having?" gabby asked while looking at the menu.

"What I usually have. Pepperoni." He said simply. He wasn't even looking at the menu. "I'll just have cheese," she said while shutting the menu. "Oh c'mon there's like over 100 things you can have on your pizza and you choose just cheese" he complained. "Your point is," she answered with a smirk. "My point is" he stopped to think, "never mind" he sighed. Gabby just grinned.

About 3 minutes later

"Ya know we could have half pepperoni and half just cheese or do you want your own pizza?" troy asked after a long silence. " No we can have half and half I probably wont eat a whole one anyway." She told him.

2 minutes later the waiter came back with the drinks. He put them on the table.

"Are you ready to order your food?" he said politely while looking at gabby, but quickly turned and looked at troy when he started to speak.

"Yep we'll have half pepperoni and half just cheese." He answered

The waiter wrote it down on his little note pad. "Will there be anything else? " he asked looking at gabby again. She looked at troy as soon as she noticed him looking at her. "No thank you" troy answered. "Okay then" the waiter walked off into the kitchen.

"What a weirdo why does he keep staring at me?" gabby asked irritated. _Because you're beautiful. _Troy thought. "Brie calm down he's not gonna touch while I'm here" he said grabbing her hand that was sitting on the table. She looked down at their hands on the table. She liked the feeling of his hand in hers. His hand was soft and warm. She smiled at him. "Thanks troy." She said quietly. He smiled back. They sat in silence just holding hands until the waiter came back with the food. "Okay here is your food," the man said. Troy and gabby let go of each other's hands and made some room on the table so the waiter could put the pizza down.

"Thank you," they both said before the man walked off.

When they were finished the waiter came back and took the empty plates.

"That was nice" gabby said while sitting back in her chair. Troy rolled his eyes "you only had cheese" he said. "And. It was very nice cheese," she told him with a giggle. He looked around while chuckling.

When he saw the waiter walk past he quickly got his attention. "Could we have the bill please?" troy asked kindly. "Of course I'll be back in a minute with it" then he walked off.

5 minutes he came back with the bill. He put it on the table and said. "There you go" then he walked off again.

Gabriella and troy both got there wallets out. "No let me pay." He said while getting money out. " Are you sure?" she asked unsure. "Of course" he put the money on the little plate the man left for the money.

He came back and took the little plate with the money on it. "How much did this all cost?" she asked. "About 35.00 I think" he answered with a shrug. "How much did you give him?" she asked. "40.00" he answered. "Why?" he asked. "Just wondering"

The waiter came back with the change and receipt. "There you go." he said while winking at gabby and putting a piece of folded up paper in her hand, that was lying on the table while troy wasn't looking. The waiter walked off with a grin.

Troy stood up. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Yea" she stood up and walked up to him and they walked off together.

While they were walking gabby opened up the folded piece of paper the waiter had gave her. "What's that?" troy asked while trying to see. "I don't know the waiter gave it to me when you weren't looking" as she started to read it. "_If you ever get bored and looking for some fun call me" _And underneath it had his number.

She rolled her eyes and passed it to troy. He looked at the paper and started reading. "_If you ever get bored and looking for some fun call me" _he closed the little note and laughed. "You don't want this do you?" he asked as they walked passed a trashcan. "Nah I don't wanna go out with that weirdo. You can put it in the trash" she told him. "Okay" he said as he put it in.

When they got back they were just about to walk up the stairs when Troy's mom stopped them.

"Have you kids eaten?" she asked

"Yea we just had pizza" troy answered

"Okay but if you get hungry tell me," she said as she walked off.

They walked upstairs

"Hey do you wanna watch a movie? I'd be bored otherwise. Or do you need to unpack?" troy asked just as gabby was going to walk to her room. "Um I think I'm gonna go unpack first to get all those cases out of the way, and then we can watch a movie. You could pick it while I am unpacking if you want" she told him. "Okay."

"What's your favorite type of movie?" he asked her "comedy" she answered. "Really me too. I thought you were gonna make me watch some like chick flick or something" "hey they do have Romanic comedy's you know," She told him. "Okay whatever. Call me when you're ready or just come to my room. My rooms just two doors to the left from yours." He told her then walked off.

15 minutes later gabby was nearly unpack she was just had about 6 more things to put away.

In Troy's room troy was sitting on his bed looking at all the comedy DVDs he had.

Back with gabby she had just finished putting all her clothes away and is now walking to Troy's room.

She knocks on the door that's says TROYS ROOM. He opened the door.

"You finished?" he asked

"Yep so what movies do you have?" she asked. "Come look "He let her in. "nice room" she complimented. "I think it would be impossible to count all the basketball pictures and basketballs in here," she said while looking around the room. It had basketballs everywhere he had basketball pillows, basketball pictures on his wall and a picture of him in his basketball uniform holding a basketball. "Is that supposed to be offensive?" he asked with a smirk. "No. Just saying. It's probably true though." She said with a little giggle. "Just look at the movies," she told her. She giggled and started looking at the movies he had laid out on the bed.

He had She's the man, shrek 1,2&3, the whole series 6 of friends "you like friends?" She asked. "Yea. I don't watch them as much as used to though," he told her.

There was a couple more after that but they decided to go with she's the man.

The sat down on Troy's bed and got ready to watch the movie when they heard a knock on the door. Troy sighed and shouted, "come in" to whoever was out there.

The person opened the door and it turned out to be Lucille.

"Hey what are you to up to?" she asked. "Were going to watch she's the man" troy said. "Oh. Well it's 5:00 and I have to go to work."

Lucille was a nurse at the hospital in Albuquerque and today she was doing the night shift to day. "Okay bye mom" troy replied "bye Lucille" gabby said quietly. "Bye you to" she waved and walked out.

"Why is your mom going to work so late?" gabby asked she didn't know what job Lucille had.

"She works at the hospital. She has a night shift." He told her. "Oh"

Half way into the film gabby started to get tired even though it was like 6:15 pm. she had a really long day

Troy looked at her just in time to see her yawn. "Are you tired? Or just bored?" he asked her.

"Tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." She said before yawning again.

"You can go to sleep if you want. We could watch the film another time." He said.

"No its okay. But if I do fall asleep wake me up when the film ends." She told him. "Okay" he said as he turned back at the screen.

About 20 minutes later the movie was over.

Troy looked over at gabby and for sure she was asleep.

He chuckled at the sight. She was all snuggled up to his duvet. If he a choice he would probably leave her there but he couldn't. _I can't wake her up she looks so peaceful. _He thought.

He got off the bed and walked to the other side where Gabriella lay. He gently picked her up careful not to wake her up. He watched her every step of the way to make sure she didn't wake up. He carefully opened the door and walked over to her bed. He put her into her bed and covered her with the duvet. "Sweet dreams" he whispered before walking out and quietly shutting the door behind him.

He quickly went down stairs to find his dad in the living room watching TV.

"Hey dad" troy said quietly as he sat on the other couch next to the one his dad was sat on.

Jack looked at him. "Hey where's gabby?" He asked "she fell asleep while we were watching a movie"

"Oh so what you doing now?" jack asked

"I dunno probably going to bed. I just came down to get a glass of water" troy told him

"Okay. Well good night son" he turned back to the TV. "night dad" Troy shouted while walking off into the kitchen.

He walked over to the cupboard to get a glass. He started thinking. _Man, what am I gonna do about Becker. How the hell am I gonna break up with her? She wont is happy about it. But I have to do it. I'll do it on Monday___**a/n by the way it's Saturday** _the first time I see her this week I'm gonna break up with her no interruptions just gonna do it._

When he had finished his glass of water he put the glass in the dishwasher and walked up the stairs to his room.

He got undressed until he was just in his boxers. He got in to bed it took him a while get to sleep but he finally did it.


	4. First Day Of School

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been getting any chapters up lately I've been really busy for the last couple of weeks. But it's finally here. And I'm also really sorry for any mistakes in the last chapters and I know there's been a lot lol.**

Last chapter:** When he had finished his glass of water he put the glass in the dishwasher and walked up the stairs to his room.**

**He got undressed until he was just in his boxers and climbed in to bed. it took him a while get to sleep but he finally did it.**

**Now:** it's now Monday. Troy groaned as his incredibly loud alarm clock went off right in his ear. He rolled over and groaned once more. "Shut up" he mumble while putting a pillow over his head.

He lifted his hand and started searching for his alarm clock. "Where are you?" he mumbled to himself.

That's when it turned off, but it wasn't him that turned it off.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head off the pillow to see gabby standing their giggling at him. "What?" he asked confused. "Nothing" She giggled once more. "Okay. Now go away I'm trying to sleep," he said while closing his eye and turning back over.

"Troy you need to get up" she told him then turning him back over.

"No I'm tired," he complained with his eyes still closed.

"We have school c'mon" she took the duvet off of him and chucked it on the floor.

Troy felt around with his eyes closed searching for the warm duvet. He groaned and opened his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at gabby. "Your evil"

He looked over at the clock to see it was half eight. "Ugh I hate school why can't it start at like 12 and finish at 2?" he complained once more before getting out of bed to retrieve his duvet. Gabriella just watched as he grabbed the duvet from the floor and put it back on the bed slowly. Her eyes wondered all over his perfect body. The way his muscles moved when he walked or the way his bronze, shiny hair fell in his face when looked or leaned down. She smiled slightly when he turned around to get some clothes out of his drawers. "I don't think I said it before but in surprised your room isn't orange," she said looking around. "Yea, whys that?" he asked confused. "Because basketballs are orange and it's obvious you really, really like them" she giggled still looking around at all the orange balls in the room

"Hey I only like the sport my favorite color is blue" he defended while turning round.

"Whatever" she turned around and walked out.

Gabby walked down the stairs cheerfully into the large kitchen. "Morning gabby" Lucille said while washing up some dishes in the sink. "Morning Mrs. Bolton" she answered politely. "Please gabby call me Lucille Mrs. Bolton's my mother" she told her "okay Mrs.B… oops Lucille" she corrected herself with a giggle.

"Would you like some breakfast sweetie?" Lucille offered. "Yes please"

"What would you like?" Lucille asked. "What do you have?" gabby while walking over walked over o the counter next to her. "Well you could have cereal we have a lot, its in the cupboard over their" she pointed to a cupboard. "Or you could just have toast or pancakes" she told the young girls as she finished the dishes. "Could I have pancakes?" she asked kindly. "You sure can." Lucille said as she walked over to the cupboard next to the one she pointed at.

10 minutes gabby was just finishing her pancakes when Troy walked in.

"Hey where's my pancakes" he whined as he stood next to his mom. "Good morning to you too Troy." Lucille said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Gabriella giggled.

Troy whipped his cheek. "Eww don't ever do that," he moaned.

He sat down next to gabby.

"Are you too ready for school?" Troy's mom asked. "Yep" troy answered before Gabriella could. Lucille put a plate on pancakes in front of troy. "There you go. Since you asked so politely," she said with a smirk, Gabriella giggled quietly.

15 minutes later gabby and troy were walking down the road on their way to school.

"Why didn't we just take your car?" gabby asked. "Because East highs just down the road we don't need a car… unless it's raining" he added in. "oh" was all she said. From there it was silent

***

"Walking into the school Gabriella looked around at all the different people walking through the wide double door's.

"Where are we going?" gabby asked as troy walked ahead of her. "To the office to get your schedule" he told her and kept walking.

After of walking for like 5 minutes they finally made it to a door that said SCHOOL OFFICE.

Troy lifted his hand and slowly knocked on it.

After about 5 seconds the door opened and a lady who looked around 40 years old

was standing there. "Yes?" she said peering down at troy. "Hey Ms. Smith this is Gabriella she's new here." He told her while gesturing to Gabby.

The lady looked down at Gabriella. "Well hello Gabriella. I guess you need your schedule?" She asked with a smile plastered on her face. Gabby nodded slightly. "Follow me" The lady walked back into the office with troy and Gabriella following.

Ms. Smith sat down by a computer. "Gabriella Montez? Is that you?" the kind lady asked. "Yep that's me" gabby replied quietly while staring at troy who was looking out the window.

Ms. Smith stood up and handed a sheet to gabby. "Here your schedule and here's your locker key, the number is on the key if you can't find it I'm sure troy can help you" she said while passing a key to Gabriella. "Thank you." Gabby said softly before turning round and going to walk to the door. "Troy. Stop staring out the window and c'mon" she called. Troy quickly turned away from the window and ran out the door to catch up with her.

"So now where we going?" she asked as they turned a corner. "I dunno where's your locker?" he asked and snatched the key out of her hand. "Hey" she complained. He ignored her and looked at the key. "3912" he said out loud. "That's like 4 away from mine," he told her. "Really?" she tried to look at the key but he pulled it away. She sighed. "Yep. C'mon I'll show you where it is" he said before walking ahead again.

They stopped at a locker. "Is this one mine?" she asked. "No this is mine but yours is just…"he moved 4 lockers to the left. "Here" "oh how do you open it. The lockers at my old school's have been different then these ones." She admitted shyly before looking down embarrassed. "Hey don't be embarrassed" he told her and lifted her head back up. She smiled at him. He turned around and showed her how to open her locker. "Thank you" she mumbled, and then looked at her schedule it said _English _first then_ maths._

"What do you have first?" Troy asked walking over to her.

"Umm English" she told him.

"Cool me too. Who do you have for home room?" she looked at the paper.

"Ms. Darbus" she put her schedule in her bag and put her bag on her shoulders.

"Me too. C'mon lets go you don't want to be late for her class." He told her

"Oh and make sure your cell phone is off" she looked confused.

"It is, but why?" "I don't really know but she has a real dislike for them. She says there evil." He laughed. She laughed along with him as the kept walking down the busy hallway.

"Hey troy" called a loud voice from behind them. He turned around and smirked. "Chad" he yelled the walked over to the person where the voice came from.

They did their weird boy handshake thing. "How was your holiday in England?" Asked. It was fine I guess, we didn't really do much. It rained like 24/7" he answered back.

Troy laughed then looked at gabby. "Oh yeah Chad this is gabby. You know the girl I told you about." He looked back at his friend. "Oh the girl that was coming to live with you?"

"Yea"

"Oh hello I'm Chad Troy's like best friend ever. Oh and I'm the best basketball player ever…"

"Okay Chad that's going to Far." He put his hand over Chad's bid mouth then leaned toward Gabriella.

"Don't listen to anything he say's. It's all a lie. Apart from him being my best friend. But no the best in the worl… ahhhhhhhhhhh" he yelled and yanked his hand away from Chad's mouth.

"Why can't you be like normal people and lick my hand not bite it as hard as you can." He complained.

"You want me to lick your hand?" Chad asked disgusted.

"No what I'm saying is that I'd rather be licked than bitten." He told him. Gabby giggled.

"Hey it's not funny." Troy told her.

"Oww" she complained when troy flicked her arm.

"Oh c'mon that couldn't of hurt" he flicked him self to see if it hurt.

"Oww" whine quietly when a sharp pain shocked his arm.

"See" she stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever" he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yea anyway. Chad Danforth" he put his had out. She giggled slightly and put her hand out to meet his. "Gabriella Montez" she replied with a warming smile on her face


	5. Scary Ms Darbus

Chapter 5 Scary ms. darbus

Last time:** "Yea anyway. Chad Danforth" he put his had out. She giggled slightly and put her hand out to meet his. "Gabriella Montez" she replied with a warming smile on her face**

**Now:** after 10 minutes of walking and talking they made it to homeroom.

"You see that weird looking lady over their?" troy said pointing to a lady at the front of the room sitting on a kind of throne.

She looked in the direction of the lady "yea"

"That's Ms. Darbus. You know the weird teacher who thinks cell phones are evil. You have to go see her," he told her with a smirk.

"Why?" she asked confused. "I dunno. She usually doesn't like it when people she doesn't know come into her classroom" he told her

"Ha you should have seen it last time. There was this new dude called Michel or some thing yea and he just came in and sat down, and Ms. Darbus was like. 'Who are you and what are you doing in my class room' and then he said some thing but I didn't really hear. He had a really weird voice. Yea but anyway, and then Ms Darbus got so angry she started shouting right in his face. She sent him to another class. Then he never came back to this school again. Probably too scared to come back." He finished off before laughing.

Gabby looked at the woman. "She sounds lovely." She said sarcastically.

She slowly walked over to the lady sitting on the throne at the front of the room.

"Excuse me." Gabriella said timidly. The woman looked at her.

"Hello. Can I help you?" he lady asked.

"Um I'm new here" she said quietly and looked down.

"Oh yes Gabriella Montez"

"Yep that's me" she looked back up at the lady careful not to look her in the eye.

"Okay you can sit at that desk at the back their" she pointed to a desk the back of the class.

"Okay thank you ms. Darbus" and with that she stalked of toward the back of the room.

When she made it to her new desk and just dropped her bags on it.

"So what do you think of ms. Darbus then" a voice came from behind her which she was sure belonged to troy.

She turned around with a smirk. "She's not that bad. She gave me 10 bucks"

He looked shocked "are you serious?"

"No! Gosh you are so dumb. No teacher is that nice" She said while laughing.

He looked down embarrassed at his own stupidity. "I knew that" he mumbled before walking to the front of the room and sitting on a desk joining a convocation with a bunch of guys.

About 2 minutes later gabby felt some one tap her on the shoulder.

"Um excuse me your sitting in MY seat. The seat that no one except ME sits in"

Came a rude voice.

Gabby stood up quickly.

"Oh im so sorry I…" She started. "Yea you should be" the girls snapped before gabby could finish her sentence.

Gabriella looked at this girl closely. She looked like some beach model. Her faces smothered in make up, a nose that just had to be fake, and a mini skirt and bright pink tube top that looked like they'd shrunk in the wash about 3 times, _slut or what _she thought. _But what do I know she could be like really nice. I doubt, but there's gotta be like 30% chance._

"HEY BITCH LEAVE HER ALONE" came another voice from behind the slutty model.

The girl turned around. "What did you say nerd?" the girl asked rudely.

"What do you have to much wax in your ears or some thing? I said leave her alone" the same voice said.

Gabby tried to see over the 'bitches' (so the other girl called her) shoulder, but she was to tall.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" the bitch spat

"GIRLS!!" A loud voice screamed before the other girl could answer.

The whole class fell silent.

"What is going on here?" a stern ms. Darbus said while pushing through all the students that had gathered to see what was going on.

"That girl was sitting in my seat. The this big mouth here called me a bitch"

"Is that true miss Mckessie" ms. darbus said turning to the girl who was sticking up for Gabriella. "Well yes but…" she tried. "DETENTION!!" ms. Darbus screamed once more. "What!" the girl that was standing up for gabby yelled before glaring at the other one who was laughing. "For both of you" ms. Darbus added in.

"WHAT?!?" the first girl screamed.

"Detention for you miss mckessie for saying unpleasant things, and detention for you miss parker for repeating her unpleasant and for being rude to a new student." The women with glasses on told them both.

"But ms. darbus she was in my seat." the girls whose second name was parker whined.

"That's because I assigned her that seat I would like you to come sit here on the left of Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus told her.

"Uhh but he's the gym teacher" the obviously dumb girl said.

Everyone rolled there eyes. Except for troy who was just staring into the air with his mouth wide open.

_Obviously not a friend of this mysterious parker girl _gabby guessed.

"Not the teacher. Troy" ms. Darbus told her slowly while pointing to his desk in the front.

"Oh" the stupid girl mumbled then looked to troy with a flirty smile.

"Hey troy" she said as she sat down slowly with the flirty smile still plastered on her plastic face. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Yea whatever" he answered dully

10 minutes late the bell went to let the student know it was time for there first lesson.

"So Gabriella right?" gabby heard as she was walking next to troy on there way to English.

"Uh yeah" she looked up to find the same girl she saw earlier in her homeroom

"I'm Taylor" the girl said politely putting her hand out for Gabriella to shake.

She shook her hand.

"Gabriella Montez" she replied. "Oh and I also want to say thank you for standing up for me." She said as she finished shaking her hand

"It's fine Emily parker is the most horrible, coldest bitch you'll ever meet. Well at East high anyway"

They both laughed. "Oh and I'm so sorry about you getting detention" gabby apologized quietly.

"Oh don't worry about that either. Personally I think ms. Darbus has a thing for detentions. I mean she doesn't go a day without saying the damn word, it's probably her favorite one" she told Gabriella.

They both laughed again as Taylor looked over at troy.

"So friend of troy Bolton?" she asked with a little smile.

"Kinda" gabby answered as she looked over at troy who was staring into the mid air. Probably daydreaming.

She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Troooooy hello" she said in his ear.

"What?" he said as he moved his head so that her face was about 2 center meters away from hers. They looked into eyes for about 2 seconds before gabby backed away blushing and looking down.

"You sure do daydream a lot don't ya" she said still looking down.

"Sometimes" he agreed while smiling and also looking down with a red head.

She looked back at Taylor and giggled slightly.

She smiled before asking "so what do you have first Gabriella?"

" English with Mr. James. And if you want you can call me gabby or gabs" she told her.

"Cool okay. And I have English their too" Taylor said back to her as they followed troy into a class room.

They all walked into the classroom. And took there seats apart from gabby.

She looked around the classroom at all the students taking their seats when she felt some one tap her on the shoulder. She turned about surprised.

"Hello. You must be Gabriella montez," said a cheerful man in a plain white shirt and black trousers.

"Yes" she replied. He smiled "you can sit their over at that desk behind this young man here" he said as he pointed to troy.

Gabriella smiled at the man then turned to troy, as her smile got bigger.

She slowly walked past him and sat at the desk behind him.

After about 2 more lessons of the same thing over again. It finally turns lunchtime.

They all sat at a table and started talking.

"So troy where's this girlfriend of yours?" gabby asked in a teasing tone.

"I dunno. Don't care either" he said as he stuffed a chip in his mouth.

She giggled. "That's not very nice" she told him

"Your point" he said as he took another mouthful of chips.

"Well she's your girlfrie…" she started but stopped because she heard a loud squeal.

She turned around to see a tall blonde running toward the table.

"That would be her," he mumbled

"Troy where have you been all day?" she said with a squeaky voice.

"Anywhere you haven't" he said in a low voice.

"I missed you" she said as she sat down in between Gabriella and troy.

"Oh, great" she mumbled

"Aren't you gonna say you missed me?" she asked as she grabbed his hand.

He swallowed hard and looked round at all his friends smirking at him.

He turned back to her. "Um… I um missed… you too," he said in a small voice.

"I knew you did" she squealed as she kissed his smooth cheek.

He turned his head the other way and gagged.

Chad who was sitting on that side laughed quietly.

'Shut up' Troy mimed to him, which made him lauded even more.

Troy turned back to her and awkwardly smiled.

"So… " He started while looking around the table when he stopped at the girl who was quietly sitting on the other side on her girlfriend.

"Oh yea Becker this is gabby. She's new here," he said nicely as he smiled at gabby.

Becker turned to her. "Oh hello there I'm Becker Troy's beautiful girlfriend." She said flicked her hair over her shoulder and smile as if she was in a photo shoot.

Gabby looked at troy who was rolling his eyes.

She turned back to the girl sitting in front of her. "I'm Gabriella," she said as she held her hand out. Backer just looked down at it as if it were a disgusting creature.

Gabby quickly pulled her hand away and looked down embarrassed.

After lunch Troy was walking down the hallway by him self, gabby had math's and he had chemistry. She said Taylor would show her where it was because she also had maths.

Just as he was about to turn a corner he felt some thing tug on his arm.

He looked down to find his (very annoying) girlfriend.

He sighed and looked up. " Hey Troy. Whatcha doing?" she asked in the same squeaky voice as earlier.

"Um… walking to chemistry"

"You wanna bunk with me?" she asked in a seductively raising her eyebrows.

"Uh…" pretending to think. "No" she said sharply as they turned another corner.

"Why not?" she asked trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"Becker we need to talk," he told her in astern voice as he came to stop.

"About what?" she said as she leaned against the lockers.

"Well… um I uh I wanna break up" he said so quietly that if she did hear it she would officially have weird ears.

"What was that?" she asked in a sweet voice.

He took a deep breath. _C'mon dude you can do this. Just dump her. Then you'll never ever EVER have to speak to her again._

He looked up at her. "I wanna break up," she said in a loud voice.

So loud that if she didn't hear it she'd still be a weirdo, and it's a good thing they were the only one's in the hall.

"What!?!" she yelled in a squeaky voice.

"Ok no offence, but you must be deaf because that was quite loud" he said pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, but troy we were having so much fun… why are you doing this. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Ok one I never did love you, and two I really don't think our relationship is working for me. Well to be honest it never did," he told her.

"But troy were meant for each other. Everyone can see that" she whined

"I can't"

"Fine but this isn't over…"

"Oh but I think it is. It was over when I said, 'I _wanna break up' _that's when it was over" He stated before she could finish.

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes before looking down. "Fine" she muttered then looked up. "Be that way, but don't come crying to me when you realize that you've just made the biggest mistake of your life… so far and probably for the rest of it" and with that she stumped off down the hall.

He looked down and chuckled.

"Oh trust me I wont," he mumbled with a smirk before walking in the direction of chemistry.


	6. Free period

A/N: again really sorry how long it took to update. I've just been really busy with Christmas and everything. But finally (after what seemed like years to me) I did it.

**Chapter 6 **

Last Chapter: **She looked at him with hurt in her eyes before looking down. "Fine" she muttered then looked up. "Be that way, but don't come crying to me when you realize that you've just made the biggest mistake of your life… so far and probably for the rest of it" and with that she stumped off down the hall.**

**He looked down and chuckled. **

"**Oh trust me I wont," he mumbled with a smirk before walking in the direction of chemistry.**

**Now: **after about an hour the bell went for last period, but lucky for Gabriella it was free period.

She walked out of her class and looked around the halls at all the teenagers pushing past each other to get to there next lesson.

She started walking down the busy hallway careful not to bump into anyone.

"Gabriella" yelled a voice from somewhere around her.

She turned around to look where the voice came from. She sighed and turned back around to find Chad standing in front of her.

"Whoa. Hey Chad" she said with a warm smile.

"Hey" she said as they started walking.

"What do you have now?" he asked.

"Free period" she told him as she looked up at him.

"Uhh lucky I have umm…" he stopped to think,

"I don't actually know what I have," he said with a little shrug. He slid his backpack off his back and started digging through it.

"Probably something crap like English"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Yep. English, how boring. Have fun in free period" He said before walking off.

"You too" she yelled back

She continued walking down the hallway wondering what she will do for the hour.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand through the crowd of people.

She looked around shocked.

"Hey" came a voice of someone pushing through all the students. She looked up and smiled when she realized it was troy.

"Hi" she replied.

He looked at her and smiled.

"So liking this school so far?" he asked

"Yea whatever" she muttered.

"I thought you liked school." Heb said confused.

" Oh c'mon troy who likes school" she said with a sarcastic expression.

"I see your point," he agreed

He chuckled and looked down at there hands, which were still locked together.

He cleared his throat and freed his hand from hers lightly. He looked back up.

"So uhh… what do you have next?" He asked he quietly as they started walking.

"Free period. You?" she asked back.

"Same" he said with a little smile that gabby didn't seem to notice as she was looking down the whole time.

"Cool so you wanna hang out?" he suggested.

"Yea sure. What do you wanna do?" gabby asked quietly. He looked around at all the students as they hurried into different classrooms.

"Ummm I really don't know. I mean it's school what is there to do here?" He said.

"Troy what do you usually do during free period?"

" Shoot hoops in the gym. Apart from on Fridays they have a lesson in their" he told her

"Well let's go to the gym then"

"Really?" he asked surprised, he didn't think she would want to play basketball since she's a girl and everything, and most girls at east high don't like to play basketball

"Yep c'mon" she said with a grin as they started walking towards the gym.

"So do you have any homework" troy asked after about 2 minutes.

"Yep" he looked down and laughed.

"Homework on the first day. That's hardly fair you've only been here for a day. You haven't been learning what we have for as long as us! " He told her with a tiny little smirk.

I know, but it doesn't matter though. I learned about it in my other school. I've basically had this homework before" she told him as the turned the last corner.

He looked back up. "Okay we're here" ha said as he was pushing open a door.

After playing basketball for about 15 minutes, and troy winning 4 games out of 6, they both got bored, (which troy didn't think was possible for him) so they sat down on the bleachers and talked.

"Why is the sky blue?" troy asked randomly.

"Because it reflects off the sea." she answered to him

"Then why is the sea blue?"

"Because it reflects off the sky," she told him once again.

"Which one was blue first then?" he went on.

"I don't know" she said slightly frustrated with all the questions.

He scoffed loudly and looked down.

"God, sorry. Don't have to get all grumpy on me," he mumbled

She giggled and looked away.

"Why is it tha…" he started again.

"Shut up troy" she told him.

"What I just wanted to know why t…" he tried again.

"TROY! Just stop asked questions. If you wanna know stuff go and ask a teacher, we are in a school you know," she snapped.

He put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa calm down dude. God, let's just hope smoke don't come out your ears" he said with a little chuckle.

She groaned while rolling her eyes.

"Okay first I am not a dude I am a duddet like you. Second I'm pretty sure it's impossible for smoke to come out of your ears" she informed him with a big smirk on her face.

"Hey I am not a girl" he snapped playfully.

She giggled and looked away.

"Whatever" she muttered.

He smiled and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Your just so smart, and you know everything so I asked you, but hey if you really are as dumb as… Chad looks then I will ask a teacher," he told her while a small smirk was spreading across his face.

She smiled and looked down." Shut up" she said playfully before just leaning her head on his shoulder

***

A/n: **sorry it's shorter then the other one's. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please. I mean if you want to. :-p**


	7. Woops

Last time: He smiled and put his arm over her shoulder.

"You're just so smart, and you know everything so I asked you, but hey if you really are as dumb as… Chad looks, then I will ask a teacher," he told her while a small smirk was spreading across his face.

She smiled and looked down.

"Shut up" she said playfully before just leaning her head on his shoulder.

***

Chapter 7 woops.

Now: Later on at about 5.00 pm everyone was doing there own things.

Jack was watching a basketball match on the TV downstairs, Lucille was in the kitchen cooking dinner, troy was upstairs in his room playing video games and lastly Gabriella was just walking into the bathroom to take an early shower.

Troy slowly got up and walked downstairs.

"Mom is dinner nearly ready yet I'm starving" he whined as he went to stand next to her.

"Your always 'starving' honey" she told him and walked over to one of the cupboards.

"That's because you don't feed me enough" he moaned as he followed her around the kitchen.

"Troy, trust me you don't know what it's like to be starving" she said as she pushed passed him to grab a spoon.

"Uh, yea I do," he told her as he lent back against the kitchen counter.

"Oh really when was the last time you went 2 weeks without eating?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Exactly" she said as he walked passed him patting his rock hard abs.

"Okay whatever. Just at least tell me how long till dinner is ready," he begged.

"About 45 minutes" she said with a smirk. He groaned loudly.

"Cant I at least have a snack?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Nope" she answered quickly.

He groaned again and stalked back up stairs past his room to the bathroom.

He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door and looked up to see Gabriella quickly turning round to face him and gasping loudly then looking down at her fully naked body then around searching for a towel.

His eyes scanned her body quickly taking it all in.

Her perfect curves, smooth olive skin, long dark brown hair hanging over her shoulders just slight covering her rounded breasts.

Her eyes stopped searching the room as she saw a big blue towel sitting on the radiator. She ran to it and quickly wrapped it around herself.

Timidly she looked up to troy to see him looking at her. His skin pale, like he just saw a ghost.

He cleared his throat still looking at her.

"Uh… I…uh…I should have knocked," he told her looking down so she didn't see his face turn as red as a tomato,

While trying to get her naked image out of his head.

She blushed and looked down, and blushed also. "No I should have locked the door" she told him quietly.

He looked up feeling the tension in the room. It was so think you could probably cut it with a pair of scissors.

"I'll… um go use the bathroom down stairs," he mumbled before running out of the bathroom as fast as he could while shutting the door behind him.

He stopped out side the bathroom door and looked down the hall making sure that his mom and dad weren't there still trying to get the image of Gabriella out of his mind. Then looking down to his pant to see a large lump.

"Woops" he whispered

He looked around again.

"Oh shit," he mumbled to himself before running of to his room.

He got in his room looking down at his pants again to see the bulge still there. He groaned and went to sit on his bed trying to make it go down.

2 minutes later Gabriella was still in the bathroom, but dressed.

No one had ever seen her naked well apart from her mom when she was a baby, she wasn't the type of person who went off wearing hardly any clothes.

Sitting on the edge of the bath looking down still embarrassed about what happened about 4 minutes ago, thinking about Troy's face expression when he first looked up.

She grinned at his face that usually so tanned just quickly turned white. No one could make a face like that (well except for him of course) she giggled quietly before getting up and walking to the door and popping her head out to make sure that troy wasn't there. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

She quickly ran to her room that was right next to Troy's and shut the door quietly. Then running to her door trying to forget what just happened.

Half an hour later troy was down stairs sitting in the living room talking to his dad and watching TV.

"TROY!?!" his mother called.

"Yeah mom" he answered, getting up and walking to the doorway where his mom was standing.

"Could you please go get gabby and tell her dinner is ready?" she asked politely.

He froze where he was getting the image of Gabriella naked in his mind again.

'_Ugh thanks a lot mom'_ he thought and getting up slowly.

"Uh sure mom" he said with a shaky voice and walked passed her toward the stairs.

He climbed the stairs as slow as he could his cheeks going red again as he thought about what happened.

That was a memory that he would never forget. He got to her door and went for the door handle when he stopped. _'No you remember what happened last time' _his told himself.

He knocked quietly when he heard a voice from inside yell "come in"

He walked in the room to see Gabriella sitting on her bed.

"Uh hi" he said in a small voice looking down to the floor "hi" she whispered back to him.

"Dinners ready now so if your hungry you… uh might wanna come down" he said with a nervous chuckle.

Looking up again to meet her eye she gave him a small smile.

"I'll be down in a minute," she told him still smiling.

He smile back "okay" he replied, and walked to the door.

20 minute they all just finished there dinner.

"Are you still 'starving' troy," Lucille asked her son with a grin.

"Yup" he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes

"How could that not fill you up?" she asked him.

"I want desert," he told her with a smirk.

"Well you're gonna have to wait till later" she told him returning his little smirk.

"But I want it now" he whined.

"Gosh you're a little whiney boy today aren't you?" she said as she collected every body's plates and took them into the kitchen. Troy knew it was a rhetorical question so he didn't answer just chuckled as his mother walked off.

Gabriella giggled quietly looked down at the table.

"What are you laughing at _Brie?" _he said using his nickname for her.

"Nothing" she told him while looking down and blushing. He smiled at her and looked at his dad.

Jack smiled at him then got up and walked to the kitchen leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

Once again the tension was back as soon as soon his dad shut the dining room door.

Gabriella looked up to sneak a peek at troy to find him staring at her, she looked down once again and the silence carried on.

She felt the chair next to her shift as she looked to her right to see troy sitting next to her.

"Hi" he whispered. She smiled back to him in response.

"Listen I really am sorry about earlier. I should have knocked, and I didn't mean to just stand there and stare at you," he looked down and blushed at the memory, she did the same "I was in shock. I mean its not everyday you walk into the bathroom and see a naked girl in there" he said still blushing "oh and you've got nothing to be embarrassed about by the way" he told her complementing her body. '_OH MY GOD!!!! I cannot believe I just said that' _

She smiled still looking down. "Yea whatever" she muttered

He looked around the room awkwardly while clearing his throat.

"Um… I'm gonna go… see what's for desert" he told her before disappearing into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: ok again it took ages, and this time I don't really have an excuse. I've just been really lazy and I had like no clue what to write next, so when I was in school I got really bored and wrote some stuff I could put in it so I could get it out faster other wise it probably would have been a another week still trying to figure out what to put. Hope you liked it. REVIEW!!! :D


	8. Are You Gay?

Last time: She smiled still looking down. "Yea whatever" she muttered

He looked around the room awkwardly while clearing his throat.

"Um… I'm gonna go… see what's for desert" he told her before disappearing into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

Chapter 8 Are You Gay?

Now: the next day Gabriella got up at 7:00am, 1 hour earlier then troy, so that she had time to walk to school. She didn't really feel like going with troy after what happened yesterday.

When she got to East high it was quite empty apart from about 7 people and the teachers of course.

She walked to her locker looking at her schedule then shoving the books she didn't need in there.

She sighed and turned around walking down the hallway toward the front doors of the school.

Walking outside and looking around she notices a bench. She walks over to it and sits down looking around thinking what to do.

Back at the Bolton's house troy was talking to his mom.

"Hey mom, where's gabby?" he asked as he finished his last piece of toast.

"She said she was going to school early because there was some stuff she needed to do" she told him

"What stuff?"

She put the cloth that she was cleaning the side with in the sink and turned to him saying, "I don't know. This is exactly what she said 'Lucille I'm gonna go into school early, I've got some stuff to sort out' and that's all she said. Now stop being so nosy and go get your school bag ready"

He sighed and got up walking into the hall grabbing his school bag and walking to the door.

"Bye mom." He yelled out to her while walking out the door.

"Bye" she shouted back.

He got to school with 15 minutes till homeroom.

He stopped after he parked his Audi S6 in the schools parking lot.

He started walking to the school entrance when he saw a small figure on a bench with a book. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey" he said as gently sat down next to her.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Hi"

"Whatcha reading?" he asked trying to sneak a peek at her book.

"Uh nothing" she answered quickly as she put the book into her bag.

"Oh c'mon I'm not gonna take the piss out of you if it's a babies book" he said with a little chuckle.

"Oh shut up I do not read baby book's and I wasn't reading," she told him as she stood up and started walking.

"What do you mean you weren't reading it? What was it just for show?"

"Uh to be honest it's none of your bee's guts," she told him.

" What? What the hell is bee's guts?" he asked as he carried on laughing.

"Ugh it means, it's none of your business," she told him frustrated.

"Okay. Gosh don't get stressed out I Wa…" he started before he got interrupted by a high pitched guys voice.

"Hi hottie"

Troy shut his eyes hoping it's not who he thought it was.

He leant closer to gabby whispering something in her ear.

"I would pay you five dollars everyday If you pretend to be my girlfriend every time he's around" he told her in a low voice.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Shush. Just please I'll explain everything after" he begged.

She looked up at his face and gave a small smile. "Okay fine"

"Thank you" he kissed her cheek softly before turning back around and wrapping his arm around his 'girlfriend'.

Gabby looked at this guy standing in front of her. He wore tight black skinny jeans, bleach blond hair with dark brown underneath it down to his shoulders a white short sleeved top with red writing on it saying 'kiss me' on it and black nail polish and make up

_Obviously gay_ Gabriella thought to her self

"Hi Tyler" he said with a fake smile.

"Hey troy. I'm back from Spain and look I got you a present," he told him and going through his bag totally oblivious to Gabriella presence.

Gabby looked up at troy and smirked trying to hold in the laughter.

He rolled his eyes at her and looked back at Tyler.

"Here you are" Tyler said as he handed him a little heart that says troy + Tyler on it.

Troy looked at it then to Tyler. "Uhh thank you"

"It was my pleasure. It's to remind you of me and you. I got it engraved specially," he said with a little wink.

Gabriella looked down with a smirk still on her face.

Tyler looked down at her as his smile turned up side down.

"Who's this?" he asked rudely while pointing to Gabriella. She looked up, then to troy.

"Oh uh Tyler this is Gabriella. She's my _girlfriend_," he told him making sure he heard girlfriend clearly.

"What?" he squeaked.

"She's my girlfriend," he said again.

"Oh" he said still looking down. "Well um…I uh…need to go to my homeroom," the boy told them quickly before running off.

Troy laughed and took his arm off Gabriella.

She looked at the floor immediately missing the feeling of Troy's arm around her.

"What the hell am I gonna do with this?" he asked as he held the little heart up in front of him.

She looked up at him. "Well do you want it?" she asked him

He looked at her also. "Uh no" he scoffed

"But he might have spent loads of money on it" he said turning soft.

She looked at him weird. "Uh are you turning gay as well?"

He gasped at the thought.

"No you're my 'girlfriend' how could I be gay?" he said starting to like the sound of Gabriella being his girlfriend and putting the little heart in his bag. _It would be better if our relationship was real but I guess this is good enough for now. Wait what I don't want her to be my girlfriend...yet. I mean I met her like what 4 days ago._

"Shut up" she said as she pushed him playfully. He chuckled.

"Hey you still need to explain to me why I'm pretending to be your girlfriend around him"

He looked at her confused. "Isn't it a bit obvious?"

"No now tell me," she told him in a stern voice as they stopped outside their homeroom.

"Okay. When I was in the seventh grade he came here and obviously everyone realized he was uh gay, but when I met him I uh didn't know he was gay, so one day he asked if I wanted to hangout with him, and I um… I said yes. So the following Friday we went to a burger bar to get a snack and he was asking me all these personal questions, and I was 'like dude why are you asking me all these questions', and he was like 'well when were older I wanna know everything about you' and then he like leant over and like put his hand over mine which was just like lying on the table. I quickly moved my hand and said 'what do'ya mean?' and he started leaning over and closing his eyes, and I got so scared I mean not to sound like a little girl but what would you do if a girls you hardly knew started leaning over to kiss you?" he asked at the end of his little story

"Yea, but you shouldn't be mean about it. It's not there fault and troy you are pretty handsome. I guess it's not just girls who fall for you" she joked.

He glared at her. "Yeah whatever. He just won't leave me alone" he said with a sigh.

She giggled. "anyway what happened after he leaned in?" She asked interested still.

"What do you think? I stood up and started stuttering saying something like I had to go home and walk the dog. Even though I didn't have a dog" he chuckled "then I ran away. Ever since that day he has like never left me alone" he told her the rest of the story.

"Weird story" she said about a minute of silence. "Yeah" he said back as the bell rang

"Hey dude, hey gabby" came Chad's voice as someone slapped troy on his back.

She smiled "hey" she answered quietly

"Hey wassup" troy asked as the three of them walked into homeroom

"Nothing. Hey when's shar coming back?" he asked.

"Um Friday I think" troy told him.

"Oh cool" Chad answered back before going to his seat.

"Who's shar" gabby asked. "Oh sharpay she's our friend. Total stuck up bitch sometimes, but she has a kind heart. She has a huge crush on me but she won't admit" he told her

"Oh. Do you like her to?" she asked suddenly really interested.

"Me no. No way would I ever like her for more then a friend. Ever." He told her sternly. She looked down relieved then walked to her desk in the back next to Taylor.

A/N: Ok this one came out way faster then the other one's. Hope you liked it : ) REVIEW.!.!.


	9. Weird Feelings

A/N: OMG I'm so sorry it's been like so long. I've been like so ill and I just didn't have the energy to like get up and do a chapter and I had like no clue what to write I'm better now. So I decided to put it up

Last Time: _"Who's Shar" gabby asked. "Oh sharpay she's our friend. Total stuck up bitch sometimes, but she has a kind heart. She has a huge crush on me but she won't admit" he told her_

"_Oh. Do you like her to?" she asked suddenly really interested._

"_Me no. No way would I ever like her for more then a friend. Ever." He told her sternly. She looked down relieved then walked to her desk in the back next to Taylor._

Chapter 9 Geek

Now: at lunch Gabriella was sitting next to troy eating while he had a conversation with Chad.

She looked around the large cafeteria when her eye's caught sight of some one walking into the room.

She looked back at troy who was looking at Chad then stood up.

"HEY TAYLOR" she shouted but not loud enough to make everyone stop and stare but enough to make troy and Chad turn and look.

"No way I am not having that geek sit on our table," Chad snapped.

"Oh shut up don't be so mean," she said while turning and smiling at Taylor who was still walking over.

"Yeah Chad don't be so mean. Brie's a geek too ya know" troy told him in a low mumble.

"Hey I heard that" Gabriella said while slapping troy on the arm.

He looked down and muttered something to himself before stuffing some chips in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes and looked up at Taylor.

"Hey Gabriella" she said when she finally made it up to her.

"Hi, come sit with me" she said.

"What? Here with… uh troy and uh Chad" she stuttered.

"Yep"

"I'm not sure." She said unsure.

"Oh c'mon they're not that scary. The only thing scary over here is Chad's hair." Gabby told her with a smirk while Turing back to troy and Chad who were staring into space and eating there lunch.

She turned back to her and said, "okay maybe both of them are but what can you do they're boys" she shrugged.

"Where's sharpay?" Taylor asked while looking over Gabriella's shoulder.

"Uh on holiday apparently she's coming back on Friday." She said with a shrug.

"Oh how do you know?" she asked confused

"Well troy was talking to Chad the other day and the mentioned it and I kinda heard it. Why did you ask if you didn't think I'd know?"

"I dunno. You might have known and you did" she shrugged also.

"Anyway just sit down," she said as she pushed her shoulder down so that she was sitting next to her on the table.

Taylor looked down awkwardly as Troy, Gabby and Chad looked at her.

"Hi Taylor" troy said.

"Hi" she mumbled back.

They all looked at Chad apart from Taylor.

'What' he mimed at them. They rolled their eyes and looked away.

"So uh Taylor have you uh done your English homework yet?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I started it but I didn't finish it" she told her. "What about you?" she asked back.

"Same"

They looked down in awkwardly thinking of something to say.

Gabby looked at troy who was just about to take the last mouthful of chips when Gabriella tapped his shoulder.

He looked at her with a confused look.

She pointed past him and smirked. He looked in the direction she was pointing in and froze with his eyes widened.

She giggled as troy turned around quickly wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulder and ducking his head.

"Troy" came a high-pitched males voice.

He looked down and cursed under his breath, which caused Gabriella to giggle.

He sent her a glare before turning back to the boy standing next to him well actually now sitting since he had pushed Chad out of the way and plopped himself down beside troy.

"Hi Tyler" troy said while sending him a fake smile.

"Hi Troy" he answered back with a big smile.

"So what can I do for ya?" troy asked while shuffling closer to Gabriella as it seemed that every second that went by Tyler seemed to be getting closer to him.

"Well I was thinking about what you told me earlier about that girl being your gir…"

"Gabriella" troy interrupted.

"Yea whatever. As I was saying, I asked some people if it was true and here's what one person told me. They said that you broke up with Becker because you realized that it wasn't going to work out because you wanted me," he explained.

Troy stares shocked at what he just heard. Who was the idiot that made that story up?

"Now I go up to you today to sort things out and I hear you already have a new girlfriend" he said angrily.

Troy looked to Gabriella with wide eyes. She looked at him as if she was about to burst out laughing. He sent her an evil glare before turning back to Tyler who was still looking annoyed.

"Who the fuck told you that?" he questioned loudly, making the whole table look at him.

"Luke" he answered.

_Lucas._ Troy repeated in his head. Lucas green was the worst person in the whole school. Always skips school to go smoke pot with all his other followers, always late when he actually decides to come to school. And most of all troys worst enemy. Once they were the best of friends. Well before troy met Chad that is. But something happened that would never allow them to be friends again.

He looked up to Tyler. "You believe that son of a bitch," he shouted angrily, But not loud enough to make everyone look but some.

"Yeah" he said back blankly.

Troy groaned frustrated. _Does this dick ever stop? _He thought before turning back to Tyler.

"That's not true. I broke up with my girlfriend because I didn't like her, and I thought she was a horrible slut who only wanted me for my popularity" he told him slowly.

"Oh yea. Well if she's your girlfriend then lets see you kiss," he said as he cocked one of his eyebrows.

Troy looked at Gabriella nervously seeing she gave him the same look.

He turned back to him. "W…What?" he stuttered.

"Kiss her" Tyler said slowly as if troy couldn't understand. Troy looked down then at everyone on his table who seemed to be staring at him, Then to Gabriella.

She looked at him nervously before nodding. "Fine. Since that's the only way to prove it to you I'll do it." He sighed before slowly leaning to Gabriella, and closing his eyes.

Closer and closer until he could feel her breath blowing over his mouth.

He lifted his hand to brush her cheek as he finally got to her.

Pressing his moist lips to hers feeling electric shot shoot up and down his body.

They stayed like this for about 3 seconds. Neither one daring to open their mouths.

They pulled away and looked at each other. They had known each other for about and a half days but it seemed like they had known each other for life. Like there's nothing that can separate them.

He looked down licking his bottom lip before biting with a small grin then Turning back to Tyler who's mouth handing was wide open.

"Don't leave your mouth open for to long flies might get in there" troy said with a smirk.

"Whatever" Tyler muttered before storming out of the cafeteria.

Gabriella looked up as everything that just happened in the last 5 minutes rushed through her mind. Starting from when Tyler came up to them and him saying that some person called Luke told him that troy wanted him. Then to the kiss.

She had never actually kissed many people in her life so far. In fact the only kiss she had was in a game of truth or dare when she was 14, and in that she was just counting the seconds until it was over, but this. It was just something she couldn't explain. From the moment there lips touched she felt sparks. She didn't really remember the kiss from when she was 14, but it defiantly didn't feel like that.

She looked at troy to find him smiling to himself then looking up to see everyone on the table staring at him. Then back to Taylor. To find her looking at her with a smirk.

"What?" she said quietly before looking down. Taylor smirk turned into a smile as she stood up. "Nothing. I'll talk to you later. I have to go to the library to return and book. Thanks for letting me sit with you by the way. Even though it was a bit awkward with that idiot over there who has never heard of a hairbrush or a comb. It was nice of you to offer." she said with a warm smile as she grabbed her bag and started to walk off.

"Bye" gabby shouted after her.

She turned back to troy who was getting questioned. By all the people on their table.

"Dude what's going on I didn't know you broke up with Becker" one boy said.

"Yeah me neither. I didn't know you were going out with the new girl either. Why didn't you tell me I thought we were friends?" another one said.

"Guys, guys. GUYS" troy yelled over the table's noise. They went silent and looked at him.

"We're not together" troy told them while gesturing to him and Gabriella.

"WHAT?!?" they all questioned at the same time. Troy rolled his eyes and sighed before looking around making sure that Tyler had defiantly gone out of the room.

"Were just pretending so that Tyler will leave me alone" he told them in a hushed voice.

"Oh, so your not together?" Jason cross who was also on the basketball team asked.

Troy looked at him annoyed. "Oh my god did you actually listen to anything I just said"

"Ok I take that as a no, not dating" he said before looking down and continue eating.

They rolled their eyes before looking to troy again.

"Who is she anyway dude?" one of the boys said while eyeing Gabriella.

"Oh yea guys this is Gabriella Montez. She just moved here from Miami. My parents offered to look after her. So now she lives with us. He looked at gabby with a small smile showing off his white pearly teeth. She smiled back then turning back to the table.

"Really. Cool, my uncle used to live there" Jason said.

Gabby looked up and him and smiled. "Cool" she replied quietly.

She looked up at troy again to find him leaning over to Chad next to him who was whispering something in his ear.

"Dude you are one lucky son of a bitch to have her live in your house with you," chat murmured in his ear.

Troy turned to him with a grin. "I know," he agreed.


	10. Flashback

A/N: Okay this one came out like way quicker. But that's good right????

Enjoy : )

Before: "Dude you are one lucky son of a bitch to have her live in your house with you," Chad murmured in his ear.

Troy turned to him with a grin. "I know," he agreed.

Now: it's now Thursday afternoon after school. Gabriella is sitting on her balcony enjoying the slight breeze and the sunshine beating down on her skin.

"GABBY" a loud voice suddenly shouted from inside, disturbing her peace.

She quickly got up and running to the balcony door almost tripping over the flat floor

"Yea?" she yelled back as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Could you please come down here???" called Lucille.

Gabriella ran down the stairs quickly, but not without nearly slipping over again.

She got to the bottom to find Lucille standing there with something in her hand.

She smiled at her. "This is for you" Lucille said before handing her something.

Gabby smiled. "What's this?" She looked at it as a shocked expression crossed her face.

"Oh Lucille, I don't need this. Seriously. You don't have to by me loads of things or give me things so that I can by loads of things," Gabriella said still looking at the little card in her hand.

"Oh Gabriella. Don't be so silly, of course you can. And tomorrow I'm gonna make troy take you out so you can get a car after school" she told her with a smirk.

Gabby looked up shocked. "Are you serious. That is so cool. I've never had my own car. I always had to walk to school when I lived in Miami,"

It was true, when she lived back Miami. Her aunty and uncle never bought her a car. Not that they didn't want to. They just didn't have the money and neither did Gabriella. They needed money for bills and other things. Luckily Gabriella's school was just around the corner from their house.

She looked up and smiled also thinking about hanging out with troy after school. She had only known him for about four days and they had already grown attached. But right now he was at a friend's house. Probably Chad's. She had also grown to be great friends with him to.

"Okay, Great. I'll tell troy later when he gets home," Lucille said happily before turning round and walking off towards the kitchen.

Gabby smiled and looked down at the card in her hand again before walking back up the stairs.

Troy and Chad were playing basketball on Chad's basketball court in his garden.

"Dude you don't have to be so horrible to her" troy told Chad as he swished the basketball through the net.

"Oh shut up. I bet if Gabriella wasn't here you wouldn't even talk to her," Chad said as he grabbed the ball from troy who was holding it under he arm.

Troy walked over to the grass and fell so he was lying on his back.

"You're probably right, but she is here so I do talk to her because she's Gabriella's friend"

One minute later Chad joined him shielding his eyes with his hand from the blazing sun.

"Oh please you just wanna get on gabby's good side" Chad said with a big smirk.

"Oh my god. Dude for the last time I do not like, love or have a crush on her. God, I just met her like 4 days ago" troy explained while throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Whatever dude" Chad said as he got up and started walking over to the shade.

Troy got up and followed.

Chad turned around and grinned. "What are you my little sheep?" Chad said as he noticed troy following him. "Shut up," troy muttered while walking past him and ripping his shirt off then going and sitting down on one of the deck chairs.

Chad sat down next to him also ripping his shirt off.

"But seriously dude you need to be a bit nicer to her. She won't want to hang around with gabby if your so horrible to her because gabby hangs around with us and Taylor won't want to hang around with us because your there, and I know gabby wants to be friends with Taylor because the other day she was saying that they were planning a sleep over" he stops to takes a breathe. "So you need to be nicer" he finished off.

"Whoa, dude I have no clue what you just said but will not be nice to her. Me and her don't mix" Chad explained.

Troy looked down then rolling his eyes frustrated. "Why? What did she do so wrong to make you hate her so much? Did you even talked to her before Gabriella turned up?!?" troy asked annoyed.

"Okay you wanna know what happened?" Chad said while turning around on his chair so that his legs were hanging over the side. "Yes god. Just tell me" troy demanded and looked over at his best friend. "Okay"

Flashback

First day of east high school Chad walks into homeroom and looks around the room then to the strange looking teacher.

'_Ugh another weird teacher'_ he thought while turning around seeing a girl walk in. she had a white blouse tucked into a black skirt on and long dark brown hair. Very dark skin.

He walked up to her. "Hey" he said with flirty voice.

She turned to him and smiled. "Hi" she answered. "I'm Chad and you a…" he was cut of when he realized the girl in front of him was laughing.

He looked at her to see she was looking at his hair. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What's so funny huh? Don't laugh at my hair. It's better then yours will ever be," he told her before turning round and stomping off to his seat.

End Of Flashback

Troy looked at his with his mouth wide open. "Oh my god. Are you serious? She laughed at you. Oh my god. I can't believe it. What a crime" troy said sarcastically.

"I know." Chad said and turning back around so he was lying down again.

Troy looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Dude I was joking" he told him in an obvious voice.

Chad looked at him. "What" he said confused.

Troy looked at Chad and sighed, "You don't even know if she was laughing at your hair. I mean maybe you had a piece of paper on your head saying ' NO BRAIN UP HERE'" Chad looked away then shut his eyes while saying, "Hey im not that stupid. I would know if there was paper on my head" "Really" troy muttered under his breath.

A/N: okay this on really isn't that long. But I had nothing else to do so I just did a small one, at least I was out quicker. : ) REVIEW!!!!?


	11. Jealous

Chapter 11 Jealous

Last time: Troy looked at his with his mouth wide open. "Oh my god. Are you serious? She laughed at you. Oh my god. I can't believe it. What a crime" troy said sarcastically.

"I know." Chad said and turning back around so he was lying down again.

Troy looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Dude I was joking" he told him in an obvious voice.

Chad looked at him. "What" he said confused.

Troy looked at Chad and sighed, "You don't even know if she was laughing at your hair. I mean maybe you had a piece of paper on your head saying ' NO BRAIN UP HERE'" Chad looked away then shut his eyes while saying, "Hey I'm not that stupid. I would know if there was paper on my head" "Really" troy muttered under his breath.

Now: a few hours later troy returned home walking straight up to his room.

"TROY?!" Yelled a voice from downstairs. He sighed and turned round heading straight back downstairs again.

He walked into the kitchen to see his mom sitting on a stool reading a magazine.

"Yes mom"

"I would like you to take gabby out tomorrow after school to get a car" she said while looking up from her magazine.

He shrugged and sat down next to her. "Okay" he told her simply.

She looked at him surprised. "That's all. I thought you would at least argue"

"Why" he looked confused. She shrugged. "That's what you usually do," she told him before looking back down to her magazine.

It went quiet after that.

He looked around while his mom kept on reading.

"Hey mom sharpays coming back tomorrow" he told her.

"I know. Are you excited?" she asked while turning the page.

"I guess," he said with a shrug. She smiled and turned to him.

"You know I think she has a crush on you,"

"Oh really" troy said in a sarcastic voice. She smirked.

"Just saying. What about you?" she asked him and going serious.

"What about me?" he asked confused.

"Do you like her?" she asked still sounding serious.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "NO!" he answered loudly.

Gabriella was just walking down the stairs putting her I Pod in her pocket when she her troy shout.

She looked toward the kitchen then walked over to it stopping outside.

"Are you sure?" she heard Troy's mother ask.

"Mom it's just a crush" he said quietly.

"Okay. But remember if anything happens and you need help come and talk to me" she told him.

Gabby looked down. '_What does that mean' _she wondered before hearing a stool scrape against the floor she looked up and quickly ran to the living room.

Back with troy and his mom.

"Okay. But remember if anything happens and you need help come and talk to me" he rolled his eyes and told her once again. "Mom it's just a crush she'll get over it, and I wouldn't go out with her just because she likes me. If I go out with someone it will be because I like them" told her. He stood up. "Okay. If that's how you feel," she said before shrugging and looking back to her magazine.

He sighed and walked out the room to the living room.

He walked in and saw Gabriella sitting their flipping through the music channels looking for a good song. He smiled and went to sit next to her.

"Hey" he said still smiling. She turned to him. "Hey" she answered back then turning to the TV again.

He kept looking at her. Getting closer with every second that went by. She turned her head to find his just inches away. Her breathing got heavier and she looked from his eyes to his lips then back to his eyes. He looked at her slowly bringing his hand up to her cheek and leaning in slightly. "Troy!" his mother yelled from the kitchen.

He sighed irritated then pulling away. "Yeah mom!?" he yelled back. "Could you come here please?" she yelled back. He groaned and got up. "I'll be back in a minute," he told Gabriella before walking out the room.

She stared at the door where he just left not believing what just happened. They almost kissed. She looked down replaying what just happened over and over again. What would have happened if Lucille didn't call troy. Would they have gone all the way? Or would something else stop them. She sighed. It's not like they haven't kissed before, but that wasn't real. That was just to get a very annoying person off his back.

"Yea okay mom" she heard troy say from out side the room. She quickly looked up and turned around to watch what was on TV.

She looked to the right when she felt something heavy on the couch. Troy looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and said. "What did she want?"

"I don't really know. She didn't really get to the point," he said with a shrug then sitting back in the comfy couch. She did the same. Nether one of them talked after that.

The next day Gabby and troy walked into school going straight to Troy's locker, and then probably to Gabriella's. They walked in silence around the last corner to get to there lockers, when they heard. "TROY"

They both turned around to see a skinny blonde girl wearing a pink skirt and a pink tank top on. Gabby turned to troy to see him smiling at her. He looked at her still smiling and said. "That's sharpay" he looked back at the girl who was already about 7 yards away.

Gabby looked down to her feet. _Of course sharpay. That's whom he must have been talking about. That's whom he's got a crush on. Of course. _She rolled her eyes and looked up to see troy and _sharpay _hugging.

She sighed and looked down feeling her stomach twist and turn at the look of how close their bodies were.

"Oh this is Gabriella," troy said making Gabriella's head raise.

"She's the girl I told you about," hecarried on.Gabby looked at her and smiled politely.

"Hi" she said so quietly it was almost like a whisper.

"Hi it so nice to meet you. Troy mentioned you a couple of times on the phone" she told her excitedly trying to hide something. Gabby turned her head to troy and smiles. He smiled back before turning back to sharpay.

"So how was it with your aunt in the Caribbean?" he asked he as they started walking leaving gabby behind.

She looked after them and started following knowing that they were going the same way she was. Troy looked back at her and stopped, waiting for her to catch up to them. Sharpay looked at him and sighed rolling her eyes while gabby caught up. He smiled at her when she got next to him and put an arm around her shoulder turning back to sharpay.

"Carry on" he told her as they started walking again. Sharpay looked at the arm that was wrapped around Gabriella's shoulder wishing it were around her shoulder. She looked down sighing quietly.

"Shar you there still?" she looked up at troy and smile

"yeah and it was really hot and I went to the beach like everyday" she explained. He smiled and looked down at gabby to see her looking down to the floor as they walked.

A/N: ok that took like ages to get out but not because I didn't no what to write it was just being lazy. LOL. But I finally got fed up and just did it. I no its not that long but I hope you still liked it. I'll try making the next one longer. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Until next time my readers goodbye. : )


	12. New Things

Last time: "Carry on" he told her as they started walking again. Sharpay looked at the arm that was wrapped around Gabriella's shoulder wishing it were around her shoulder. She looked down sighing quietly.

"Shar you there still?" she looked up at troy and smile

"Yeah and it was really hot and I went to the beach like everyday" she explained. He smiled and looked down at gabby to see her looking down to the floor as they walked.

Chapter 12 New Things

Now: the whole day sharpay stayed with troy who stayed with Gabriella, but it seemed a bit different to sharpay. She wasn't used to sharing him with other girls. Usually it was just she, Troy and Chad, but now there's this girls who troy had known for what 4 days and he acting like he's known her all of his life.

She looked over at troy and his new 'best friend' with jealousy written all over her face. She turned away and scoffed under breath. Rolling her eyes before letting them wonder around the cafeteria. She stopped when she saw one of her old friends. They didn't talk anymore. For reasons she really didn't want to think about. He name was Lucy grand. She was one of the best friends you could ask for, but they won't be friends again. Not after what sharpay did to her. It was way out of order, and she knew it. She turned back to Troy and Gabriella, just looking at them deep in there probably 'really important' conversation. She turned away from them once again looking down to her food, which she had been nibbling quietly the whole of lunch, when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around to see Tyler standing there with a kind smile. "Hi Tyler" she said politely. She didn't mind Tyler, in fact she had got quite used to him being around. She looked to troy to see if he noticed that his not so secret admirer was there.

"Hey troy look there's your boyfriend" she heard Gabriella mutter in his ear with a giggle.

"What are you ta…" he got caught off when he turned around to see what she was talking about. He looked at Tyler and sighed putting a fake smile on. "Hi Tyler" he mumbled.

"Hi" he answered back then looking to Gabriella. "So I uh, see your still with, Isabella is it?" he asked. "Gabriella" he corrected before looking too gabby slowly sneaking an arm around her waist.

Sharpay looked at Tyler confused then turned to look at troy and Gabriella who were smiling at each other.

'_What?! They're together already, but how is that possible. The troy I met would never go out with someone he just met.' _She thought as she looked back to Tyler.

"So sharpay how did your holiday go?" asked Tyler. Sharpays eyes flickered back to troy and gabby then away again. It was like she couldn't control her eyes. They just moved to wherever they want, and unfortunately that's where they wanted to go. Its like they're in control.

"It was err, fine. You know it's always hot in the Caribbean so I went to the beach like everyday" she explained trying to control her eyes from wondering over to troy and his newest girlfriend. '_I swear when I left he was going out with Becker'. _She thought before quickly glancing over in there direction to find them sitting back round eating there lunch and talking. She sighed and turned back to Tyler.

"So I'ma go n… is something bothering you?" he asked quietly.

"No, no I'm fine. I'm just really tired" she lied without hesitation. Usually she wasn't to good at lying but that just flowed out perfectly.

"Oh. Well ok I hope you had loads of fun on your holiday, but I gotta go. Bye" he told her before turning on his heels and stalking off through the cafeteria and out the door. She sighed and turned back to her table.

Later after school Troy and Gabriella went straight to the car dealers to get a car for her.

They were looking at all the cars stopping at each one to look and examine them. "I like this one" Gabriella said as she stopped in front of a white Porsche 911. (A/N picture in profile) Troy stopped and looked at it then to Gabriella.

"This?" he asked pointing to the sports car. "Yup" she said simply. "Do you even know how to drive one of these?" he asked,

"Uh well I passed my driving test. And it's a car. So yeah" she said with a shrug. He looked back the car to the car then back to gabby.

"And your sure you want this one?" he asked one more time to be certain. "Yup" she answered without hesitation. He looked back at the car. "Alright you stay here and I'll go get someone," he said before stalking off.

She watched him walk off around a corner then looked to the ground in deep thought. _'sharpay seemed nice. I guess. She was really quiet. And why the hell did she keep looking at me like she hates me already. I mean she's only known me for about 7 hour. She can't hate me already. Maybe she jealous, because troy isn't giving her all the attention. But then again I do remember troy telling me she had huge crush on him. Maybe she really is jealous. Btu I also remember troy saying he didn't like her back. But if he didn't like her then who was he talking about to Lucille yesterday. He could have lied to me; maybe he has a huge crush on sharpay as well. _Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard voices getting close to her. She looked up to see troy and a man in a black suit.

The man smiled at her and turned to the car. "You want to by this car right here," the man asked politely. "Yes please" she answered quietly. "Okay this car is $87,000. I will need you to sign some papers it will only take about 15 minutes. And then we'll give you the key and it's yours" he told her. She looked to troy. "Is that okay?" she asked quietly squinting up at him because the sun was in her eyes "is what okay?" he asked confused. "How much the car is"

"Yeah of course, and besides It's not my money its my moms" he told he with a smirk. She smiled at him and turned back to the man in the suite.

"I'll take it"

2 hours later troy and Gabriella were at the park where they went on Gabriella's first day in Albuquerque. They were sitting by the lake watching as the sun went down, and talking.

"You know. No one actually comes tot his part of the park," he told her as he lent back on the bench they were sitting on. "Why"

"Dunno" he shrugged and looked back to Gabriella to find her shivering with her arms wrapped around her self.

"You're cold," he said. "I would give you a jacket if I had one." He promised her. "But I don't. I'm sorry," she looked at him.

"No it was my fault. I should have brought one to school" she exclaimed slightly trying to shuffle closer to him. He looked at her and chuckled. He got closer and wrapped his long arms around her before asking,

"Is that better"?

"Much," she answered while snuggling into his warm body.

"Why are you so warm?" she asked as if it was a really bad thing.

"Sorry" he mumbled with a smirk. She turned to him and smiled. He looked at her then to her lips. She looked at him thinking of something to say.

"So uh sharpay seemed nice," she said before turning her head away from Troy's. He sighed and answered.

"Yeah. I don't know what was really wrong with her though. She seemed really quiet, and trust me she's not usually like that. Usually when she talks people from across the hall way can hear he," he told her.

"Really?" she asked quite shocked. She must talk really loud for other people on the other side of the hallway to hear her.

"Yup. Trust me she has the biggest mouth ever" he said with a smile she laughed and looked up at him. "She must have big mouth then" she said. With a giggle. "Yea" he whispered.

Once again staring at her perfectly shaped face. He leaned closer until he could feel her breath against his lips. '_Just a little bit more' _he thought to himself. He leaned closer just slightly brushing his lips against hers. She leaned closer so there lips were firmly locked together. He moved his hand from around her back bringing it to her cheek then to her neck and sneaking it way down to her waist as there lips moved slowly against one other. About 30 seconds later they pulled apart not being able to hold there breathe any longer.

They stared at each other. Gabriella looked down and said. "That was uhh …" she searched her mind in word that she could use. _Wonderful, amazing, awesome, everything she dreamed of. _She couldn't find something that wouldn't bring a light shade of red to her cheeks if she said it out loud. He smiled. "Way different from anything I've ever experienced" he finished off.

"Yeah, that" She agreed,

"So uhh what do we do now?" she asked. He shrugged and looked at her.

"I dunno," he said simply. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's just that I've never felt anything like that. You know. All these weird feelings, its weird," he told her.

"What's your point?" she asked. He looked at her. "Do you err wanna try you know, being together?" he asked pausing between every word. "She looked up at him and smiled. "Really"

"Yep" he smiled also. "Okay" she answered, as her smiled got bigger. He looked at her and said. "Okay Gabriella Montez you are now officially my real girlfriend"

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Tell me what you think. :) 


	13. Don't Tell Sharpay

**A/N: again so sorry it came out a bit late. It's because my dad just had an operation and I had to look after him because my mum doesn't live with us. But finally I got it out. : )**

* * *

**Last time: They stared at each other. Gabriella looked down and said. "That was uhh …" she searched her mind in word that she could use. _Wonderful, amazing, awesome, everything she dreamed of. _She couldn't find something that wouldn't bring a light shade of red to her cheeks if she said it out loud. He smiled. "Way different from anything I've ever experienced" he finished off.**

**"Yeah, that" She agreed,**

**"So uhh what do we do now?" she asked. He shrugged and looked at her.**

**"I dunno," he said simply. She rolled her eyes and sighed.**

**"It's just that I've never felt anything like that. You know. All these weird feelings, its weird," he told her.**

**"What's your point?" she asked. He looked at her. "Do you err wanna try you know, being together?" he asked pausing between every word. "She looked up at him and smiled. "Really"**

**"Yep" he smiled also. "Okay" she answered, as her smiled got bigger. He looked at her and said. "Okay Gabriella Montez you are now officially my real girlfriend"**

* * *

Chapter 13 Don't Tell Sharpay

Now: After two more hours in the park it started to get dark. So they both decided to go home. After 5 minutes of driving in separate cars they finally made it home.

Walking through the front door together Gabriella's phone started ringing. "Hello" she answered while following Troy to the kitchen.

"Hello sweetie. You miss me?" a familiar voice said on the other line. Gabby smiled big and replied. "Grace! God I miss you so much"

"Good, I miss you too and so does Dave, we all do. So anyway how are things in Albuquerque?" she asked probably smiling by the sound of it.

"It's very nice here. Quite warm. Not as warm as Miami but it's good enough," she giggled and looked up at Troy who was looking down at her smiling. "There's some really nice people here as well," she told her.

"Good. I'm glad you like it there" her aunty said obviously pleased that she is mixing in all right. Gabby smiled and looked down again. Going and sitting down on a stool. "So how do you feel?" Gabby asked. Grace, who obviously knew she talking about the pregnancy, replied saying,

"I'm fine. _She _hasn't started kicking yet," gabby head shot up as soon her aunt said,_ she. "_What! It' s a girl?" she screamed down the phone. "Yes." Her aunty replied happily.

"Awwwwww I can't wait to see her." She squealed down the phone. "Oww gabby. Please don't do that." He aunt told her then laughed.

"Sorry" she mumbled back. "Oh gabby I've got to go now, but I'll talk to you soon. I love you," her aunty told her. "I love you too" she replied back. "Bye" they both said at the same time.

She hung up and turned to troy to find him eating a sandwich. "Ok its either I was really long or you are just like really good at making sandwiches" she said as she walked over to him.

"No I'm just really good at making sandwiches," he said with a smirk as he ate the last bit of it. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Hey, I was thinking. We shouldn't tell sharpay yet, about _us_," he muttered into her hair. She looked up at him confused and asked. "Why?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Well she will probably be upset. You know," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Oh, okay then" she looked up at him again starting to lean in when they heard someone yell out Troy's name. They quickly broke away from each other and walked toward the kitchen door.

"Yeah dad?" Troy yelled back.

"Oh, nothing. I was just seeing if you were home yet, but then I saw Gabriella's brand new car." He said, as he turned to Gabby and smiled. "Nice car by the way," he complimented. She giggled and thanked him.

"Anyway I'm making dinner today because your moms at work" he told them.

Troy groaned and looked at Gabriella. "He's not the best cook in the world by the way," he muttered in her ear. She giggled and turned back to jack.

"I heard that, and you just have to get used to it," he told them. Troy sighed and looked at gabby. "I'm sorry if my dad ruins your appetite for a couple of days," he mumbled. Jack rolled his eyes and walked off.

They laughed and walked off to Troy's room. "So what do you wanna do?" she asked him as she sat down on his bed, "I dunno." He plopped down next to her and sighed.

She looked down at him and giggled. "Is your dad really that bad at cooking?" He smirked, "nah. I just like to tease him, but my mom is way better then him and he knows it," he told her. She giggled and lied down still looking at him. He smiled and leaned over softly pressing his lips to hers.

She brought her hand up to his hair, when she heard a very loud ringing. He groaned and pulled away. "It's mine this time," he told her while sitting up.

"Hello" he said down the phone.

"Troy, hi" a girly voice said back to him. He smiled and turned to Gabriella. "Hi Shar. Wassup?" He asked while going back to lying with Gabby. "Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to get some pizza with me?" He looked at gabby and sighed. "What, now?" he asked.

"No, it doesn't have to be now," she answered.

He sighed and looked at Gabriella gain. "Wait a minute Shar," he told her before taking the phone away from his ear and covering it with his hand.

"What do I do?" he asked quietly to gabby. "What are you talking about?"

"She asked me to go on a date with her," he told her even more quietly than before. Her eyes widened. "What did she say?" she whispered.

"She said 'do you wanna go out for pizza'?" he told her. She looked at him confused. "That doesn't mean she wants to go on a date with you." She told him.

"Oh c'mon, she's had a crush on me for what, 5 years" she rolled her eyes. "Just say you're busy" she told him. He sighed and put the phone next to his ear again.

"Hi. I'm back," he said nervously. "So uh, when would we do this?"

"Well I was thinking tomorrow, maybe," she suggested.

"Uh, I can't I'm sorry I have extra basketball practice" he lied to her. Never had he really lied to her before. Well that's because he didn't mean to. But he can't just tell her

about him and gabby, because he knows how upset she would get.

"Oh. Well we could always go out on the day after."

"I can't. I'm busy then too" he lied again. "Oh. Well you can just call me when you're not busy" she told him.

"Okay" he agreed.

"Well I've gotta go now. Bye" she said before hanging up. He sighed and hung up turning to gabby.

"What did she say?" she asked him. "She said to call her when I'm not busy" he told her while turning on him side and putting an arm around her waist. "Okay, are you gonna?" she asked.

"To be honest I have no clue what I'm gonna do" he told her. She giggled and closed her eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW :D**


	14. Nice Car

**Last time: "What did she say?" she asked him. "She said to call her when I'm not busy" he told her while turning on him side and putting an arm around her waist. "Okay, are you gonna?" she asked. "To be honest I have no clue what I'm gonna do" he told her. She giggled and closed her eyes.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Nice Car.

Now: the next day they were both driving to school in there own cars. One behind the other.

They pulled into school. And parked next to each other. He looked over at her getting out and walked over to her. "Hey" he said with a kind smile. She looked up and smiled back. "Hey, again." she said back with a little giggle. He sighed and put an arm around her shoulders. She locked her car, and they started walking toward the big white doors at the front of the school. She looked up at him and sighed before saying. "Uh troy you know Sharpay might be inside" he looked at her realizing she was referring to the arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," he said before taking the arm away from her shoulders.

Suddenly they heard someone shout out, "hey Gabriella" they stopped and looked to there left to see Taylor running up to them. She smiled and waved. "Hey Taylor" she replied. She smiled back. "Hello. Hi troy" she said politely. "So what's up" Gabby asked as they started walking again. "Oh nothing really. I was just walking by my self, and then I saw you, Oh and Troy. So I came over," she explained. "Oh, cool" she replied. "Was that your car you got out of?" Taylor asked after a long pause. Gabby looked at her. "Uh duh," she said with a giggle. Taylor giggles also before saying, "well it could be one of troys or his parents," she told her. Before mumbling in her ear, "Because they are stinking rich" gabby laughed and looked at Troy ho was smirking. "Yeah I heard you," he told them still smirking. Gabriella laughed and turned back to Taylor. "What about it?" she asked. "Well it's really nice" she complimented. "Thank you" she replied. She looked to troy. "It's _much_ better then Troy's Audi," she teased. He looked down at her and smirked again as Taylor laughed. She turned back to the front and carried on walking to the school.

They walked to there lockers once inside. Unfortunately Taylor's was on the other side of the school. They separated and Troy walked off to there lockers while Taylor went to her one. "Why does everyone always go to their lockers in the morning and after school?" Troy asked as they approached their lockers. She rolled her eyes and opened her locker. "Why do you always ask such weird questions?" she asked back. He got his books and shut his locker before going and leaning on the one next to hers leaning on his side facing her. "No I mean. No one goes in between lessons, they always go before or after school," he told her. "Well that because they don't have time in between lessons," she said still rummaging through her locker. "Whatcha looking for?" he asked her. "My Reading book, for when I get bored in lessons" she told him. He rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't that make you even more bored?" he asked sarcastically. "No because I can read word that have more then three letters," she replied. "Hey I can read I just choose not to," he defended. She giggled and grabbed something from her locker. He looked at the book in her hand "Romeo and Juliet" he said before scoffing. "What it's a good book?" she told him while stuffing it into her bag and shutting her locker. He rolled his eyes. And started walking toward homeroom, "I prefer movies" he told her. "Have you actually seen any Romeo and Juliet movies?" she asked him. "What do you mean 'any Romeo and Juliet _movies_'?" He asked emphasizing on the word movies. "There are loads of them," she told him with a shrug. "How many is loads?" he asked. She shrugged again. "I dunno. Anyway back to my question. Have you seen any?" she asked again. He shook his head. "Nope. I don't care about it. Its not real," he answered plainly. She sighed and smirked. "Well just for saying that I'm going to make you watch one of them" she told him still smirking. "Why? Didn't you hear what I just said? It meant I don't want to watch it," he complained. "Yeah I know that why I'm gonna make you watch it" she giggled and turned to him. He rolled his eyes. "You can't make me," he told her. She looked away and grinned looking down. He looked at her and smiled. They walked all the way to homeroom stopping outside because the door was locked. "Ugh I hate it when the doors locked" he complained. She looked at him weirdly "why?" she asked him. He looked in her eyes and shrugged. "I wanna go in," he told her while grinning. "Weirdo" she mumbled while looking away. He smirked and grabbed her hand putting it behind his back so that no one could see their hands interlocked. He looked at her face to see a small smile plastered to it. He lightly caressed her hand with his thumb as they both watched the students rushing past.

"Hey guys" Chad said while walking up to them. He quickly dropped her hand and smiled at Chad. "Hey dude," he said back. "Hey Gabby," she smiled. "Hi Chad" she answered back. "Is the door locked" Chad asked them. They both nodded their heads and sighed. "Ugh I hate it when it's locked," he complained. Gabby giggled and looked at Troy. He smirked at her raised and an eyebrow. "See I'm not the only one" he mumbled quietly in her ear. She laughed and turned back to Chad. "What?" he asked confused. "Nothing" they both said at the same time. He looked at them still confused. His eyes wondering over the both of them about four times. "Um, okay," he said slowly just as the bell rang. They sighed and looked around for Ms. Darbus. "Where's Ms. Darbus?" Chad asked impatiently. She looked at him and smirked. "Why you so eager to go in? Are you just desperate to get some sort of knowledge into that big head of yours," she said before giggling. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Shut up" he told her. She put her hands up in defense before looking up at Troy who was smiling at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing" he replied before putting an arm round her pretending he was leaning against the wall. She smiled and leaned into him while turning back to Chad.

"Hello class" came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see and young woman. She had long ginger hair with freckles on her face she was also very slim. Probably about 25 to 27 years old. She was dressed very smartly with a black knee length skirt, and a white blouse. "Where's ms. Darbus?" Chad asked the lady who was now unlocking the door to the classroom. Gabby leaned up to troy ear and whispered. "I'm starting to think Chad has a crush on ms. Darbus," he chuckled and turned to her and leaned to her ear. "Me too" he agreed before lightly kissing her cheek. She giggled and looked back to the teacher who was holding the door open for everyone. "I am Miss Green. I am afraid that ms. Darbus is ill today and could not make it to school" she told everyone as they walked in. "were not" Troy mumbled as he walked to his desk at the front of the room and watched Gabby walk to hers at the back. She looked at Taylor and smiled before turning to the front again. Troy turned around and looked at the teacher but not really listening. He looked to is right noticing that sharpay wasn't in school to day _' I wonder where she is'_ he thought to himself before turning back to the front again.

From the back of the room Gabriella couldn't really see much manly because there was a really tall boy in front of her with a afro. Obviously not as big as Chad's but big enough to block out everything that was in front of him. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. '_Who cares. Its only homeroom'_ she thought to her self. She looked to her right then to the left to see Troy slouched in his chair staring into mid air. She smiled softly still looking at him.

About 20 minutes later the bell went again meaning it's time for lessons. She sighed and stood up walking to the front while chucking her bag over her shoulder. She looked up when she got to the door to find Troy standing there waiting for her. "What do you have first?" he asked. "Um, I think I've got geography. If I haven't then that's gonna be embarrassing, walking into a room and sitting down then the teacher goes. 'Gabriella what are you doing her you haven't got geography today'" she told him. He chuckled and looked at her. "I guess that's happened to you," he said. She nodded her head and smiled. "Well I've also got geography so lets hope you are right" he told her. She smiled and carried on walking next to him. The rest of the day went by slowly for Troy and Gabriella, mostly because they only had like two lessons together.

At 6:30pm they were both in Troy's room talking. "Hey Troy have you ever had a crush on sharpay?" she asked. He looked at her and shook his head. "No" he answered simply. "Not even a small crush?" she asked again. He shook his head again. "Why?" he asked. She shook her head thinking about the other day when she heard him talking to his mom in the kitchen. "Just wondering," she told him. He shrugged and went and sat next to her before flopping back so he was lying next to her. She giggled and lied down also and turning on her side so she was facing him. "What do you wanna do?" she asked him. "Hmm. Make out," he suggested with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "No seriously," she told him with a smile. "I as serious," she giggled and looked in his eyes. He smiled softly. They stayed like this for about two minutes. "What?" he asked. "Nothing, it's just, your eyes. They're so blue. They're like the ocean, on a sunny day." She said while lightly brushing his cheek with the palm of her hand. He smiled. "I'm glad you like them," she grinned and shuffled closer so that her head was leaning against his chest. He looked down and slowly put his arm round her waist. "How come your so cold?" He suddenly asked. She shivered slightly and looked up at him while shrugging. "Come on" he said while sitting up and lifting her and putting the bed cover over her, and then lying down next to her while putting his arms around her. She sighed and turned to him again. He smiled leaning down connecting their lips. She sighed through her nose while sneaking a hand over his arm and onto his shoulder then finally landing on the back of his neck. He smiled into the kiss and brought her closer. Even though they haven't actually kissed that much, It was like every time they did, everyone in the world didn't exists it was like they were the only two. They pulled away slowly and looked in each other's eyes. She leant her head forward to put her head on his chest again. He sighed and shuffled close. He smirked, "you seem to have warmed up a bit," he mumbled against her hair. She smiled and giggled against his chest letting him feel the vibrations of her voice. His smirk turned into a smiled as he leaned down to softly kissed her head. She sighed and closed her eyes slowly.

"Troy?" a voice said before the door to his bedroom opened. He looked behind him. "Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were at work tonight," he told her while turning round on the bed and sitting up, but holding onto gabby's hand under the covers. "No they called me saying that they didn't need me," she said with a big smiled before continuing, "I was wondering if everyone wanted to go out for dinner because I haven't cooked anything. I've already asked your father and he said yes, so now it's just up to you and Gabriella," he looked at her and sighed. "Even if we said no you would still make us go so what's the point in asking?" he pointed out. She smirked. "Yeah probably. Have you seen Gabriella?" she asked obviously not noticing her lying in the bed behind her son. He nodded. "Yeah she's uh, in the bathroom," he told her. "I'll tell her that were going out for dinner when she comes out," He smiled up and her. "You've grown very fond of her haven't you" she kind of told him and asked at the same time. He nodded sheepishly. She smiled. "Well I'll see you down stairs in a minute" she said before disappearing out the door. He sighed and looked down feeling an arm slide over his lap then around him. He smiled when he felt her hand grip onto his hip. He turned to her, "brie, baby we need to go," he said as he slowly got up unwinding her arm from around him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm not a baby," she told him while smirking. He smiled and helped her up. "Yes you are," he told her. She stood up and put her arms around his neck looking up at his eyes while saying. "Only if I'm your baby" he smirks and nods, then leaning down so that his lips could capture hers in a sweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was about to open his mouth when he heard a loud voice from downstairs shout. "Troy have you asked Gabriella yet?!" he quickly pulled away with his arms still around Gabby's slim waist. "Yeah mom. She said yes!" he told her while Turing to Gabriella again. "I guess we'll have to finish this later. She rolled her eyes and unwrapped her arm from his neck. "Come on" she said while turning around and trying to walk to the door, but couldn't because Troy's arms where still round her waist. She looked at him to see a big smirk on his face. "Troy let go," she told him while trying to get out of his strong grip. "Nope" he said plainly. She looked away and smiled. "I'll never kiss you again" his smirk quickly fell, as did his arms. She turned around and smiled "thank you," she said while lightly kissing him on the cheek. She turned round and headed to the door before walking out of it. "You coming?" she shouted out from the hallway. His legs suddenly started moving, like they were in control of his boy. He caught up to Gabriella returning her kiss on the cheek before running ahead of her toward the bathroom.

She giggled and turned down the stairs to find jack at Lucille standing at the bottom. "Where's troy" jack asked as she got to the last step. "He just quickly went to the bathroom," she told the while pointing her thumb to the stairs behind her. They nodded understanding then it went quiet. "So gabby, do you like East High so far?" asked Lucille's voice. Gabby's headshot up in her direction before answering. "Yeah, yeah it's a nice school quite big" she admitted. Lucille smiled and turned to jack. "Can you go see what's taking him so long?" she asked him referring to her son who has now been in the bathroom for about three minutes. He nodded and started toward the stairs. Lucille turned back to Gabriella and smiled. "So, have you met all of Troys friends?" gabby nodded and smiled "I don't know about all but I've met some." lucille smiled and also befoer asking "Oh. Have you met sharpay yet?" Gabby nodded again. "Mhm. I guess she's back from her holiday" Lucille smiled again leaning closer to Gabriella. "You know, I think Troy has a crush on her but is too afraid to admit it," she told her quietly. Gabby's eyes widened, but quickly relaxed when she remembered that he already had a girlfriend. '_Me'_ she thought to her self. She smiled and looked at Lucille. "Maybe you could give him a push to get him to ask her out," she suggested. Gabby nodded. "Maybe" she agreed. _'As if, he's mine' _

"dad I was doing my hair" they both heard Troy's voice whine. "Really son it doesn't look any different" jack told his son as they both came into view walking down the steps of the long staircase. Gabby looked at him and chuckled. "Whatever" she heard him mumbled under his breath as he came and stood next to her. "What did she say to you?" he asked in her ear. She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "Well my dad left her alone with you and knowing her she said something" he told her while leaning closer to here ear. "Oh. Well she said that she thinks that you have a crush on sharpay, and that you're too scared to admit it and that should help you, and that every night you sleep with a little pink teddy bear called sharpay" she told him. Lying about the last bit. He looked at her with his eyes widened. "What? I don't sleep with a teddy bear any more. And it wasn't called sharpay" he whispered while looked at his moms back. "Mom! Why are you ly…" he shouted before a small hand shot over his mouth. She giggled. "I was lying about the last bit," she said with a giggle. He turned back to his mom and took her hand off of his mouth. "Nothing" he said to his mom with a smile. He looked to Gabriella who was still giggling. His eyes narrowed as he turned away. They got into the car. Troy and Gabriella in the back and jack and Lucille in the front. She looked over at him to see him still looking away. She looked down to see his hand lying beside him on the seat. She giggled and grabbed it shuffling closer to him and leaning her head on him shoulder. He looked at there hands and squeezed hers before laying his head on hers.

About 1 hour later they were all sitting in a busy restaurant waiting for their food. Troy sat next gabby and opposite his mom and gabby opposite his dad. "Mom why is this taking so long I'm starving," he complained while slouching down in his chair. His mom rolled her eyes. "Troy stop slouching and complaining. It's very busy today," she told him. He sat up slowly and looked at the clock "But its like eight o clock at night. Shouldn't all these little munchkin kids be at home in bed asleep right now" he said. Gabby laughed and looked around to see a couple of families with little children. Lucille rolled her eyes again. "Shut up Troy. It will be here soon," she told him. He sighed and looked down. Gabby looked at him grabbing his hand from under the table. He looked at her. She looked totally unaware of what she was doing. She just looked like she was staring into mid air deep in thought. He gently squeezed her hand to try and get her attention, but she didn't move. All she did was squeeze his hand back. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

**A/N: okay this one is like way longer the others. It took me like 5 hours to write. LOL!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Tell me what you thought :D d:**


	15. Falling In Love

**Last Time: About 1 hour later they were all sitting in a busy restaurant waiting for their food. Troy sat next gabby and opposite his mom and gabby opposite his dad. "Mom why is this taking so long I'm starving," he complained while slouching down in his chair. His mom rolled her eyes. "Troy stop slouching and complaining. It's very busy today," she told him. He sat up slowly and looked at the clock "But its like eight o clock at night. Shouldn't all these little munchkin kids be at home in bed asleep right now" he said. Gabby laughed and looked around to see a couple of families with little children. Lucille rolled her eyes again. "Shut up Troy. It will be here soon," she told him. He sighed and looked down. Gabby looked at him grabbing his hand from under the table. He looked at her. She looked totally unaware of what she was doing. She just looked like she was staring into mid air deep in thought. He gently squeezed her hand to try and get her attention, but she didn't move. All she did was squeeze his hand back. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.**

* * *

Now: "finally!" Troy's voice rang through everyone's ears and as got there food. Gabby looked at him and giggled before picking up her own fork. Later on they were all sitting at the table with empty plates and laughing apart from Troy who sitting there with his face in his hands completely embarrassed. "Mom please stop," he begged into his hands.

She looked at him and laughed even more before continuing. "And then he started crying, because he realized he had run out of the house naked because he wanted to come to the grocery store with me. Then his little friend walked out of the house next door to quickly garb something, she looked over as soon as she heard him crying which wasn't long. Who was that girl used to hang around with?" she asked as she turned to her red son. He closed his eyes. "Mom!!!" he whined.

She smiled and turned back to Gabriella. "Oh that's right molly" she stopped to chuckle. "He started crying even more as soon as he saw her. I was running over to him but he was just standing there. I was pushing him and pushing him toward the door but he just wouldn't move. Then it started raining. I had to pick him up and run into the house," she finished off still laughing.

Gabby laughed and looked over at Troy. He was looking away from everyone probably to hide his embarrassed face. "How old was he?" Gabby asked while turning back to Lucille. "Oh he was only about, um eight" she laughed even more probably playing the whole scene in her head over again. Gabriella looked over at the boy next to her before say. "Oh c'mon Troy don't be so silly, stop being embarrassed it's over now" she told him while putting a soft hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around so that he was facing his family. "Gosh why you so red. Anyone would think you're a cherry with eyes a nose a mouth and a body" jack said with a laugh.

Troy groaned and put his head in his hands again. Gabby giggled. "I can't disagree," she told him while turning back to Troy. "C'mon troy stop being a baby" she told him as she put a hand on his warm thigh. He grinned into his hands before turning to her peeking through his fingers. "You're the baby, remember," he reminded her. At first she looked confused, but then suddenly remembered what he had called her earlier. She smirked and rolled her eyes. Then turned back to his parent. They looked at her and their son weirdly before calling a waiter over and asking for the bill. "Are you ready to go?" jack asked as he put the tip down on the table for the waiter to take. They all nodded as they started walking out of the not so busy restaurant anymore.

It was quiet in the car. The only sound was the hum of the quiet engine and the quiet radio. Troy and Gabby looked at each other. Slightly smiling when they realized they were both looking at each other. They turned away as they heard jack asking them a question. Troy looked up. "What was that dad?" he asked. "Did you kids enjoy yourselves tonight?" he repeated. "Yeah" Tabby answered. "No!" Troy mumbled. "Oh shut up. At least you got fed" Lucille butted in. he rolled his eyes as they pulled into the drive way next to all the other cars they owned. They walked inside the house all going there separate ways. "I'm going to bed. Night" troy pronounced before slowly dragging himself toward the stares. Gabby looked after him. "Me too" she said before running after him. A sly grin appeared on his face as he felt a presence next to him. "Okay goodnight you too" Lucille shouted out. "Yeah goodnight" Jack also shouted. "Bye" Troy yelled once he got all the way upstairs.

"Troy, why did you just say bye?" she asked while walking along the hallway. He shrugged and turned to her. "I know it gets on their nerves, they want me to say goodnight back, but to get on there nerves I say bye." he told her with a smirk.

She laughed and linked arms with him. He smiled down at her. "Are you really tired?" he asked her, she shook her head and looked up at him, "nope" he smiled. "Mwo'k, just let me get my 'pajamas' on then I'll come to your room." He told her before grabbing the handle to his bedroom door that they were now standing in font of. She nodded in agreement. He leaned down softly pressing his lips to her smooth cheek for a couple of seconds the pulling away with a smile. "See you in a minute," he told her while opening his door.

"Remember to knock," she replied with a grin while turning round. Troy sighed and smiled remembering that one embarrassing day when he walked in on her complexly exposed. Just thinking about it was making his mouth water. He quickly looked down luckily see nothing pop up. He smiled and yanked his shirt over his head feeling the cold air rush over his warm skin. He sighed and pulled his jeans off, and grabbing the gray Nike sweatpants that were lying on his head and sliding them over his black Kelvin Klein boxer briefs. Then flopping down on his comfortable bed, and started thinking.

_'I can't believe my mom told her that today. God that was so embarrassing. At least she didn't tell her about the time that I dressed up in her mom's clothes like a girl because I wanted to see what it was like to wear a skirt and high heels' _he chuckled at the memory of his moms face when she walked in on his dancing in the mirror.

He slowly stood up and walked to the door turning the light off the walking down the hallway toward his destination. He slowed when he got to Gabby's room. Just as he was about to grab the handle to open the door when he remembered he had to knock. It's not like he would mind walking in on her naked again. It's just that she told him to so he might as well listen to her if he doesn't want to get in trouble. He knocked two times. "Get lost," came a voice from inside. He smiled and opened the door expecting it to be dark but there was a lamp on next to Gabriella's bed. He looked at Gabby to see her sitting in the bed with the covers up to her lap and a purple tank top and some green shorts on. "Hello to you too" he said smiling and walking over to her.

She smiled and nodded. She shuffled over so that he could sit down next to her. "I thought you were going to put some pajamas on?" she told him while scanning her eyes over his naked top half. He smirked "this is my pajamas," he told her. She giggled and tore her eyes away from his tanned, muscular body. She lied down under the covers laying her head on the comfortable pillows, and looked at him. "Tell me a story troysie," she said in a baby voice. He looked at her face and laughed.

He shrugged. "I don't know any stories," he told while leaning his top half over her his elbows either side of her arms. She shrugged also, putting her left arm around him so it was cupping the back of his head and the other one under his arm so she had it around his waist. He smiled and leaned down pressing a warm kiss to her lips then pulling away then doing it again. She smiled and pulled his head closer keeping his lips on hers. He slowly moved his right hand to move some hair away from her face that had been tickling his cheek then settling his hand on her cheek. Suddenly he felt something wet against his lips. His eyes shot open and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and her tongue still sliding across his lips. He closed his eyes again before slightly opening his mouth so that her tongue could meet his. Five minutes later they were both lying there slowly and passionately making out. There breathing getting heavier with every passing minute. Slowly gabby hands were rubbing small patterns on Troy's abdomen making him groan softly into the heated kisses. Never had she actually done something like this, she did have a boyfriend once who tried making out with her, but he bit her lip so hard they had to stop because it started bleeding. She sighed as he softly let go of her lips. He opened his eyes and looked at her face.

After a couple of seconds she opened her eyes looking up into Troy's. She smiled a tiny bit moving her hand down from his head to his shoulder. He smiled and leaned sown to quickly peck her lips once more and running a hand down the side of her body, over her curved hip and landing on her bare mid thigh. She shivered and the contact of the warm flesh. He smiled again. "I should let you get some sleep," he whispered in her ear lightly kissing it, then leaning back and sighing as the arm that had been on his shoulder slid down over his chest over his stomach then falling on the bed. "Goodnight" she whispered back. "Night" he replied licking his lips, and brushing her cheek once more before walking toward the door of her bedroom. She stared after him turning the lamp off as the door shut. Once it was shut she turned over in her bed. And closed her eyes smiling to herself. She was falling in love with someone she just met about six days ago.

In Troy's room it was quiet. Obviously, because he was the only one in there, but It was too quiet. You couldn't hear the birds out side the windows, usually he was complaining that they wouldn't shut up, and now this one time he wasn't even tired they stay quiet. He rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed looking round the dark room. You could just about see the large basketball posters all over his walls. He closed his eyes. _'Stupid birds' _he chuckled, and crawled into his bed. Pulling the covers over his body and sighed. After about an hour he managed to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: wow I think this is the fastest I've ever brought out a chapter, hehe. Hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! : D**


	16. Where Is She?

**Last Time: In Troy's room it was quiet. Obviously, because he was the only one in there, but It was too quiet. You couldn't hear the birds out side the windows, usually he was complaining that they wouldn't shut up, and now this one time he wasn't even tired they stay quiet. He rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed looking round the dark room. You could just about see the large basketball posters all over his walls. He closed his eyes. **_**'Stupid birds' **_**he chuckled, and crawled into his bed. Pulling the covers over his body and sighed. After about an hour he managed to fall into a deep sleep.**

* * *

Now: the next morning in homeroom Sharpay still wasn't there, neither was Ryan, her twin brother. That's probably one of the reasons class was so quiet. She was always really loud. Ryan was as quiet as a mouse, but Sharpay. Her mouth constantly had noise coming out of it. Whether they were words or not. Troy sighed and turned to the front of the room. _'I'll text her after homeroom' _he thought to himself.

After homeroom troy was walking down the hall by him self with his eyes clued to his cell phone. Writing a short text to sharpay. '_Hey Shar where r u. how cum yor not at school. Text me back xx' _he sighed and shut his phone quickly shoving it in his pocket. "Hey dude" Chad's voice came from next to him. He turned his head toward him smiling slightly then turning back. "Hey" he muttered. "Where's gabs?" he asked as they walked into social studies. He sighed and looked at him.

"She has math class now" Chad nodded his head in understanding. "Oh" he replied as they both sat down. Luckily they sat next to each other, which was kinda odd because everyone had to sit boy girl but Miss Mason just decided to put them together. Chad looked at him. "You so looove her" he whispered teasingly in Troy's ear, Troy smiled and turned to him.

"You know, I think I do" he replied as the smile turned into a smirk, and then turned back to the front. Chad sat there with his mouth wide open. "Mr. Danforth. I know Mr. Bolton is attractive, but shut your mouth or flies will get in there" the teacher suddenly shouted out. He blushed and quickly snapped him mouth shut looking away from Troy. Troy chuckled and picked up his pen quickly writing something down on his piece of paper.

"Dude you only met her like six days ago" Chad whispered in him ear once the teacher had turned around. Troy turned to him and smiled. "I know," he whispered back. His mouth fell open again. "Dude. Flies could get in. Remember" Troy told him with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and shut his mouth slowly. "You should ask her out" Chad told him a bit louder then a whisper. Troy leaned closer. "I already have," he mumbles back. "What?!" Chad shouted out making everyone turn.

He quickly turned to the person behind him. "Shhhhh" he told them while putting his index finger up to his lips. He turned around rolling his eyes to find everyone looking at him. He looked down quickly hoping they would look away.

"Anyway…" Miss Mason continued with the long lecture she was giving everyone. Chad looked at his best friend who was chuckling under his breath. "What do you mean you already asked her out? Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned trying to be as quiet as possible. Troy looked at him sadly. "Because she said no." he whispered while turning away. Chad looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. "Really?" troy turned to him with a big smile. "Of course not. She said yes," he said still smiling. Chad rolled his eyes and looked at troy again. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again troy shrugged and turned to him. "I… don't really know why" he realized. Chad shrugged as well. "Are you gonna tell sharpay?" he asked. Troy shook his head and sighed. "No" he answered. "Why?… Oh yeah that's why" he suddenly remembered that sharpay had a massive crush on troy. Troy nodded and sighed again turning back to the front again.

At lunch Troy was with Chad waiting for gabby to walk in the cafeteria. He was looking at the doors to the entrance when he saw a petite brunette walk through them. He smiled and stood up straight away and walked over to her. Gabriella just had the most boring hour in her life. Math class here was even more boring then back in Miami. "Hey" she turned her head to find troy there smiling at her. She smiled back. "Hi" they started walking to the lunch table.

"So how was your morning?" he asks while taking her bag from her shoulder. She smiled kindly and him. "Thanks, and it was so boring" she told him while sighing. She's smiled and replied. "Me too. Hey I told Chad about us. Is that ok?" He asked her. She nodded slightly. "Yeah he was gonna find out sooner or later" she said with a little shrug. She chuckled.

"Good" he said while grabbing her hand still walking over to the table.

Chad looked up at them. "Troy, I was wondering where you went, Hello gabby," Chad told them. She waved and sat down next to him and Troy next to her. "I wonder why sharpay isn't in school today or yesterday," Chad said after a, minute of silence. Troy nodded. "Me too. Did she mention anything about going away or something? What if she's ill" troy said worried a bit. "If she was ill surely her mom would have rang you or shar would have text you," Chad pointed out. "Your right" Troy agreed. He shrugged hopeless. "Maybe she'll be in tomorrow. I text her earlier before social studies" he told him.

Chad sighed. "We'll hear from her soon. Anyway. Gabs did you have fun in math?" he asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah it was awesome," she said sarcastically. "I thought you were supposed to be a geek," he snorted. She narrowed her eyes. "And I thought humans were supposed to have brains" she answered back. "Oh dude. She does have a point," Troy agreed. He turned to him. "What? You're supposed to stand up for me"

"stand up for your self" troy shrugged and wrapped his arm around gabby's waist. "Sorry dude" she smiled and pecked his cheek making him smile as well. Chad turned away. "Gross." He shuddered watching his friend be like that.

"Hey Troy" came girly voice from behind him. Gabby and troy turned around. It was the girl from gabby's first day. Uh, something Parker. He smiled kindly. "What are you doing sitting with this loser?" she said pointing to gabby. He sighed. "Jasmine. I've sat with her everyday and just now you notice," he pointed out. So Jasmine was her name. Jasmine Parker. "I haven't been here." She replied. "Oh really I dint notice" he said turning around. She looked at the back of his head thinking of something to say. "So eh, anyway. I need some help with basketball." She told him. He looked confused and rolled his eyes turning round to face her again. "You don't even play basketball" she sighed. "Were doing it in gym class at the moment, and I wanted the best to help me with it. Maybe tonight" she suggested while putting a hand on his shoulder and biting her lip. He looked at her before answering. "If you want the best then go and ask my dad, and I wouldn't even be able to do it anyway, because I've got a date tonight" he said to her with a smirk. He mouth fell open. "With who???!" she screamed. "My girlfriend," He answered. Then turning his head to the right to find gabby smiling at him he smiled back then turned back to jasmine. "And whose that" she screamed again. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Gabriella again. He eyes widened. "Her!!" She shouted louder then the other ones. Gabby looked around at the cafeteria to see a couple of eyes on them. Then turning to troy who was just smiling like an idiot at jasmine. He nodded. "Yup" jasmine sighed and looked at Gabriella. "But, she… She's ugly," she told him in a weak voice. He chuckled. "You must be looking in the mirror too much and got too much glass in your eye" he told her while turning around. "What?" he heard her say under her breath. "Well then I'll just ask your dad. I bet he would even let me come to your house," she told him before storming off.

"You do that," he said under his breath. Gabby giggled. "Are we really going on a date tonight?" she asked him. He shrugged. "I guess now we are now" she smiled and picked up her sandwich that she gad gotten out before jasmine came over. They started eating. "Hey Troy I didn't know you had a girlfriend again" troy looked up to where the voice came from. "Whoa, Zeke. Where did you come from? I didn't see you there" Troy said a bit startled. "Uh my mom and dad" he answered. Obviously joking. Troy rolled his eyes and gabby chuckled into her sandwich. "You know what I mean," he told him. "I came when you were acting your sandwich," he said back. Troy nodded and took a bite "Oh." "Any way back to what I said. How come you didn't tell me you had another girlfriend?" he asked. Troy shrugged. "I didn't tell anyone," he told him while looking to Gabriella and smiling then turning back to his friend. "Yup. Its true he didn't even tell me" Chad added in. "oh okay. I'm gonna go get lunch" zeke said before heading off. "Hey troy what would you do if jasmine does actually ask your dad and he tell you to teach her basketball?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend. He turned to her. "I'd say no straight away, and besides he know I hate her. You know once she did actually turn up and my house. I wasn't there. I was out with some friends. My mom answered the door. Apparently jasmine thought we had a date" he said with a chuckle.

She laughed and drank some of her water. "So where do you want to go tonight then?" Troy asked her. She shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of water. "What's around here" he smiled and wiped some water that was dripping down her chin with the pad of his thumb. "We could go bowling," he suggested. She smiled big. "Yeah lets go there. I haven't been bowling in ages," she told him. He grinned. "Me neither. Ok it's settled we are gonna go bowling. Do you wanna eat in or out?" he asked. She shrugged. "I don't care," she said honestly. "We could grab a burger there. They have a little part where you can buy food. And there's an arcade. We can go in there after we've finished bowling" he told her. She smiled. "That sounds perfect". He grinned. "We can leave home at about six its not that far, I know my mom will want us back by eleven" he said with a sigh. "Hey that's late enough" he nodded in agreement "yeah. I just like staying out really late at bowling because they turn all the different color lights on and I looks really cool" she smiled again. "What time does that happen?" he shrugged. "Somewhere around nine" she laughed. "We'll still be there at nine wont we?"

"Well yea but I wanna be there the whole time it's there. It looks really boring before because all the lights are on" he told her. "Oh, it doesn't matter." She said with a giggle. She smirked and stool her water bottle away. She rolled her eyes and reached in her bag and reached and brought out another one. He looked at her confused. "Why do you have two water bottles?" she rolled her eyes and grabbed her one back. "Because I took your one earlier when you were talking to jasmine," she told him while putting it back in her bag. He looked in front of him next to his lunch and for sure it was missing. She looked at her. "Give it back please. I'm thirsty" she giggled and shook her head "you seemed fine with out it ten minutes again. I'm sure you won't die." "Please" he asked again leaning closer to her ear. "Nope" she answered shaking her head again. He leaned closer and put and had on her thigh. "Please" he whispered almost silently in her ear. She gulped and shook her head. "Have some of mine?" he shook his head "I want mine. Please." She swallowed hard again. "Fine!" she gave in. he smirked and "thank you" he mumbled so close to her ear that she could feel his lips moving on her skin. He moved the hand from her thigh and placed it on her stomach. She leaned down to get the bottle out of her bag. She leaned back up and turned to him to find his lips slamming into hers. She immediately put the bottle down and wrapped her hand around his neck. He opened his mouth to let her tongue twirl with his.

"Ewww! Guys stop swapping saliva before you see my lunch again" Chad told them while grabbing Troy's hair and pulling it away from Gabriella. "Ewwwwww. Gross put your tongue back in your mouth Troy" Chad shouted out again. Troy's tongue snapped into his mouth as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He blushed a deep shade of red as he looked down, as did Gabriella. Chad laughed. "Thank you" he said. Gabby rolled her eyes and grabbed her own water bottle and putting it back in her bag.

"Where you going?" troy looked at her. "No where" he turned at Chad. "Do you wanna go somewhere?" he asked her. She nodded. "Okay" he pulled on chads hair like he did to his hair. "Ow! What?" he snapped "were going," he told him while standing up and putting an arm around gabby's shoulder. Chad smirked. "Remember to use protection," he reminded them. Troy rolled his eyes and whacked Chad over the head as he turned around. "Idiot." he muttered making sure Gabriella heard. He giggled and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I wonder where Taylor is," she said after they were out of the noisy cafeteria. He looked at her and said. "She's probably got science club thing." She nodded. "Yeah she told me about that," she answered back they turned into a empty hall way and came to a door that said STAFF ONLY "uh troy why are we going up there? Are you sure were aloud up here?" she asked a bit wary as he opened the door for her. "Don't worry. I am aloud up here my dad asked the science club and they said yes. So they gave me a key. I like coming up here for lunch sometimes" he told her. She smiled and walked forward up the flight of stairs. Troy came up beside her and smiled.

"It's peaceful up here. That's one of the reasons I like it" she looked around when she got to the top. There were plants and flowers everywhere, And a little bench in front of them. "Wow. How did you find this place?" she asked as she went to look over the side. He shrugged and walked next to her again. "I dunno. I was just wondering the school and I saw the sign saying staff only. And being the daring person I am I peeked inside. Then I came up here because I realized that no one was here. Then I went to my dad and told him about it. He told me off a little, but I asked his to ask the science club if they could share it with them, and they said yes, and gave me a key" he told her and holding a single silver key up. She smiled. "Good thing you're so daring" she said. He chuckled and went behind her, taking her bag off her shoulder. She let go of her bag and put her hands on the railings. He put her bag on the bench next to them.

He leaned in so he was pressing his soft lips to the back of her head. She sighed and leaned into him as he put his arms around her waist from behind. "Can we stay up here for the rest of lunch?" she mumbled slightly turning her head. "Mmhmm," he mumbled while leaning down to nuzzle her neck. She sighed and leaned back so that her head was against his shoulder. He smiled and set light butterfly kisses along her neck and up her throat then stopping at her chin. Then pecking her once on the lips. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling the sun hit her neck. She heard he sigh quietly.

"What" he shook his head "Nothing its just. I was wondering, have you ever had a pet dog?" she asked. She chuckled and nodded. "I did have one once when I was like six. It was a little chocolate Labrador, just a puppy. But one day when I came back with my mom from the shop. This is when I still lived with my mom and dad by the way," she quickly told him. He nodded for her to carry on. "Well when I got home and opened the door she ran out so fast right up to the car to my mom, and the car was parked on the other side of the road, because we had people round our house, and there cars were on the drive way. Anyway she was running and a car went past just as she was running over the rode and she got hit by the car and died" she finished, looking down. He looked at her. "Hey. Come here," he whispered while bringing her into a tight hug. It was silent for a couple of minutes. "You know. For ages I've been trying to convince my mom to let us have a dog, but if you don't want one I wont ask anymore," he told her. She smiled into his chest and looked up at him. "No. I've always wanted another dog. My parents wouldn't let me have another one, because of what happened. And my aunty was allergic so I couldn't have a dog when I lived with her, and my uncle," he smiled. "Cool, but to be honest I don't think they will actually let me get one," he admitted. She laughed. Suddenly the loud bell rang. "C'mon" he said while grabbing her hand. They ran down to stair and locked the door, then ran to there class.

At 5:30 pm troy was sitting down stairs with his dad while his mom was at work and Gabby was up stairs. "Hey dad," jack looked up at his son. "Yeah" he answered. "Jasmine didn't come up to you today did she?" he asked. He dad looked at him confused. "No why?" troy smiled. "It's just that. Well she asked me to help her with basketball today, and I said no. So she said she would ask you. And you remember last time. When Tasha actually did come and ask you." He reminded he dad. Jack chuckled. "Oh yeah I defiantly remember that one" He told his son. Troy smiled. "Oh dad when mom gets home can you tell her that I'm not having dinner here?" he asked his dad. Jack nodded, "where are you going?" Troy looked at his phone to see if there are any messages. "I'm going bowling with Gabriella," he said while looking up at his dad. His dad smirked. "Like a date?" he asked. Troy grinned. "Maybe." Jack changed the TV channel over before answering. "She's a nice girl" jack commented. "Yeah I know" troy replied, and got up. "Where you going?" he jack asked his as he stood up and started walking toward the door. "I'm going to see if she's ready" he yelled from out in the hall.

He got to Gabby's room and knocked quietly. The door opened. Gabby was on the phone, probably o her aunty or uncle. She smiled and let him in. he went and sat on the bed to wait for her to finish. "Yeah. I know," she answered to he person the phone. "Yeah listen I've gotta go now." She went silent for a minute. "Okay. Bye love you too" she replied before hanging up the phone. "Sorry about that. My aunty was just telling me about the baby" she told him while sitting down next to him. He smiled. "It's okay, so are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded picking up her bag. "Yup" he smiled and got up walking to the door holding it open for her. "Lets go then," he said. They walked down stairs toward the door. "Bye dad" troy yelled out. "Bye you to" he yelled back. "Bye" gabby shouted out as she waked outside.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please. : ) : )**


	17. Date

**A/N: OK. so I just want to say that you will have to wait a bit longer for chapters, unlike over the past 2 weeks, it was because I didn't have school because it was holiday. I've got school, and I'll be busy. : ) I'll still bring them out when I can though. **

* * *

**Last time: "Sorry about that. My aunt was just telling me about the baby" she told him while sitting down next to him. He smiled. "It's okay, so are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded picking up her bag. "Yup" he smiled and got up walking to the door holding it open for her. "Lets go then," he said. They walked down stairs toward the door. "Bye dad" Troy yelled out. "Bye you two" he yelled back. "Bye" gabby shouted out as she waked outside.**

Chapter 17 Date

Now: they jumped into the car and headed off to the bowling alley. She looked at him after about two minutes of thinking. "Who was the last person you went bowling with?" she asked. He turned to her and chuckled. "That was a bit random," he told her. She shrugged and looked at him again. "So, who?" she asked again. He shrugged and looked back at the road, "I don't know. Either Sharpay or Chad" he told her.

She sighed and looked down. "Are we nearly there?" she asked while laying her head back. "Hey we've only been in the car for like three minutes," he said with a smiled. "I know" she replied while turning her head to look at him. "About. Half an hour left" he said.

Her eyes widened. "What? You said it was close" he laughed and stopped at some traffic lights, and looked at her, "I was joking. We'll be there in about five minutes" he laughed and pulled off again. She rolled her eyes, "idiot." she mumbled. He smirked and carried on driving.

five minutes later they were standing out side of the large bowling alley. "God. I'm so rubbish at this," she muttered as Troy locked the car and put an arm around her. "Good. Because I'm awesome," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "What?" he asked.

She looked down again, "I was only joking. I'll help you." Troy said with a smiled, and lightly kissing the top of her head. "Good" she replied as Troy held the front door open for her, she walked inside the loud place. "Wow. Its really big" she commented while walking into the big place and looking around. He chuckled and walked behind her. "Yup" he said simply before walking past her to the counter.

A while later they were both settled in a lane playing getting ready to play there first game. "I wanna go first," said as he sat down on the chair in front of the little screen she rolled her eyes. "Fine" she mumbled while taking her jacket off. He grinned, and typed his name then hers. "Okay you ready to get beat" he asked while standing and walking over to her, and taking his jacket off also. She sighed and nodded. "Yup" she answered. "Good" he said while walking over to her and planting a soft kiss on her lips. she smiled while patting his cheek and pushing him away. He smirked and grabbed a bowling ball. He turned to her with a smirk.

"Watch very closely"

She rolled her eyes and watched him bowl. The slick ball rolled down the alley smoothly, but unfortunately only knocking over two pins. She laughed and looked at him. "I'm just practicing," he told her while waiting for his bowling ball to come through. She nodded. "Okay. I believe you," she said sarcastically. He smirked and grabbed his ball then bowling again. "Oh yeah" he yelled while putting his arms up. "A spare" he yelled again. She rolled her eyes. "So you only get like ten points," she told him while walking past him to go get a ball. He grinned and watched her.

She picked up and light ball and swung her arm then letting go of it so it could roll down the alley.

She turned to Troy and grinned. He rolled his eyes and watched her put her arms up like he did. "Oh yeah! A strike! forget the help i don't need it" she walked over to him and smirked. "A strike. That's what twenty points? I'm winning so far, your a loser" she told him while putting her index finder and thumb up to her head like an L . He raised an eyebrow at her and stood up. "We'll see about that"

An hour later they were sitting out side on a bench in the cool breeze. "That was so fun" gabby said with a smile. "Yeah just because you won two games out of three" he muttered into her hair.

She giggled. "Hey at least you won one" she told him. "Whatever," he mumbled. She giggled again. "I don't been know how I did that. I'm usually really rubbish," she admitted to him. She grinned. "You had to pick today to be absolutely awesome," he said a bit louder.

She laughed. "Did you still have fun though?" she asked seriously. "Yeah of course I did, and I like watching you do that little dance you do when you get a strike. Which luckily was quite a lot," he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and slapped him arm lightly. "Shut up" she muttered.

He got his cell out of his pocket and glanced at it. "Hey it's only like half nine. What do you wanna do now?" he asked her. She shrugged and looked at him. "We could always go back home or we could go in the arcade again," she suggested. "God. It's so boiling in there" he told her while sitting back. She looked at him. "So I guess that's a no to going back inside?" she asked. He shrugged. "Do you wanna?"

"I don't care," she told him.

"Do you wanna go to the movie theater?" he asked after a minute of silence. She looked at him. "You never told me there was a movie theater around here" she said shocked. He chuckled, and pulled her over to him so she was sitting on his lap. "You didn't ask, and it's not actually around here. It's just out side of Albuquerque" he told her while putting his muscular arms around her thin waist. She sighed and leaned her head back to it was next to his. "Would we have time?" she asked quietly. He nodded softly. "Yeah probably" he told her. She closed her eyes, "okay then we can go there," she whispered. He looked at her and sighed. "Hey if you're tired we can go home," he told her softly in her ear. She shook her head and opened her eyes. "No I'm okay. C'mon lets go," she said as she tried to stand up, but he pulled her back. "Are you sure?" he asked one more time. She nodded. He sighed and stood up taking Gabriella with him. She smiled as he gently took her hand. They walked towards the car quietly thinking to there selves.

They got into the car and looked at one other. "So what do you want to see?" troy asked her as he started the car. She shrugged. "What's on?" she asked back quietly. He shrugged. "Dunno. We'll see when get there," he said. She nodded in agreement.

Five minutes later there was a loud sound that sounded like a phone. Troy looked down quickly getting his phone out of his pocket. He sighed. It was a text. He looked down at his phone quickly then to Gabriella. "Hey could you please read this out to me?" he asked her while throwing his phone in her lap. "Ok" she mumbled, and picked the thin cell phone up. She flipped it open and clicked ok then started to read.

"_I'm fine I just had 2 go visit my grandma in hospital 4 a couple of day_s, _sorry I didn't tell you. My phone didn't have any battery._ _I'll probably b bak on Monday next week" _Troy smiled. "Is that from sharpay?" he asked while taking his phone back, and quickly glancing at it before he shoved it back in his pocket. She nodded slightly. "Yup," she answered. "Cool" he muttered quietly to himself.

Gabby looked out the window. It was dark out side and a little chilly. The road was empty. Not like where she used to live. There were always cars going past. Motorcycles were the worst they would go past with that really annoying buzzing sound. It was so loud with would make you think the windows were open. She could always hear them when she was trying to sleep at night. It was nice to come here and have a full night sleep. She sighed quietly while closing her eyes.

Troy looked over at her and sighed also. _'She is so tired. I know she is. Maybe we shouldn't go. Nah we can go. We can just leave if she's tired. Or go somewhere else. Somewhere that would keep her awake. Aah my bedroom. _Suddenly he got the image of her naked in the bathroom again. he smirked and looked over at her to see her eyes open this time but looking out the window. _Haha as if. She would probably kill me if she knew I thought about that. I wonder why shar's grandma is in hospital? _He sighed and pulled in to the parking lot to the movie theater.

He looked at gabby who was just stretching her arms and legs out. "Babe are you sure your not too tired?" he asked one more time.

She smiled at the nickname and shook her head. "I'm fine. Really. I'll try not to fall asleep on you" she told him.

He smiled and put a soft hand on her clothed thigh. "We could always go home and watch a movie there," he said. She smiled. "We can do what ever you want to do," she said while yawning.

He chuckled. "Okay then were going back home, Because I know you're tired. We can watch a movie at home, okay," she said while starting the car back up. She smiled and nodded. "Okay" she said quietly. He rubbed her thigh smoothly before putting his hand back on the cold steering wheel.

Fifteen minutes later they returned home. Troy looked over at his tired girlfriend. "Hey" he said softly. He put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shot open. She turned her body blinking a couple of times. "Ar… Are we there?" she asked quietly. He smiled and nodded. "Yup" he whispered. She yawned and turned around and grabbed the door handle, and then opening the door slowly.

They walked through the front door to the house and turned the light on. "Dad!" Troy yelled out.

No response.

He looked at the clock on the wall. 10:30. "Where is he? He wouldn't go to bed this early would he?" he mumbled to himself. He looked at the tired girl next to him. She was standing against the wall with her eyes half closed. He grabbed her hand and started walking toward the whit stairs.

10 minutes later gabby was lying in bed half asleep. Troy kissed her head tenderly. "We'll watch a movie some other time. Okay" he told her. She nodded and closed her eyes completely. "Goodnight" Troy whispered softly in her ear. He stood up slowly and walked to the door. Walking out, but not before taking one more glance and gabby. He smiled and walked out of the large room.

He made his way to his parent's room trying to be as quiet as possible.

He peeked the door open slowly to see his dad lying in bed by himself. He raised his eyebrow and shut the door. '_That's weird. He never goes to bed that early.'_ He sighed and closed the door. _'What do I do now. I'm not that tired. I might as well go to bed. I've got nothing else to do.'_ He lazily started walking toward his bedroom.

10 minutes he was fast asleep in his now warm bed. So much for not being that tired.

* * *

**A/N: hey i just wanna say thank you so much for all the reviews. the next one will be out soon, hopefully. REVIEW SOME MORE. PLEASE. HEHE : )**


	18. She's Back, Finally

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry I made you wait so long. Stupid school made us do our sats even though we didn't have to. I've been so busy revising and doing homework and other stuff (which is weird because I never revise for tests. lol) I didn't have time to write. But they're over now, finally. Enjoy :) by the way this one probably isn't gonna be that long.**

* * *

**Last Time: He peeked the door open slowly to see his dad lying in bed by himself. He raised his eyebrow and shut the door. '**_**That's weird. He never goes to bed that early.'**_** He sighed and closed the door. **_**'What do I do now. I'm not that tired. I might as well go to bed. I've got nothing else to do.'**_** He lazily started walking toward his bedroom. **

**10 minutes he was fast asleep in his now warm bed. So much for not being that tired.**

* * *

Chapter 18 She's Back.

The next morning troy woke up sweating in his bed. He looked over at his clock beside his bed. It read 3:56 am. He groaned and stood up walking over to his window so he could let some cool air in. he leaned against the wall next to the window while closing his eyes trying to remember what his dream was about. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. '_I wish I had a balcony'_ he thought to himself. He closed the window and walked over to his bedroom door.

Five minutes later he was down stairs staring at the wall in the kitchen while drinking a glass of milk. He quickly finished it and put the glass on the side. _'I'll clean it in the morning'_. He lazily strolled over to the living room and plopped onto the couch. He sighed and closed his eyes while rubbing his large hand over his bare abdomen. He turned his head to the side and opened his tired eyes_. 'Why am I awake so early. The last time I woke up this early was when I was about six and we were going on holiday, and we had an early flight' _he groaned and sat up. '_This couch is so uncomfortable'_. He stood up slowly and walked over to the doorway.

He quietly crept upstairs walking straight past his bedroom door. He stopped at the next door and put his hand on the handle slowly turning it trying to be as quiet as possible. He opened it and looked inside. Obviously it was dark and quiet just like he expected. He walked forward towards the small girl who was lying curled up in the bed breathing softly. He smiled and stopped when he reached the bed. Slowly he lifted his hand to softly brush it against her bare shoulder.

He crouched down so he was level with her. His hand slid over the smooth bed until it was in front of Gabriella's and his face. He stood up and tip toed round to the other side of the bed then moving the soft purple duvet out of the way then sitting down on the bed. He looked over his shoulder before slowly laying down next to Gabriella's sleeping form. He sighed and looked over at her while putting the covers over his body then turning over to he could wrap and arm around her. He breathed in slowly taking in her sent, smiling. He closed his eyes, and whispered. "Good night".

At about seven Gabriella started to stir from her sleep. She yawned and went to stretch her arms out when she felt a pull on them. She looked down to see two long tanned arms wrapped securely to her waist also so pinning her arms to her sides. She looked up confused then turned over to see her boyfriend sleeping, his head resting basically on the same pillow as hers. She smiled and leant her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

He smiled and opened his eyes. "Good morning" he muttered into her hair. Her eyes opened. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Hey I didn't know you were awake" she murmured. He grinned down at her and brought is hand up so he could place it on the back of her hair. He smiled grew bigger as she felt his fingers intertwine with her thick brown hair.

"How come your in here?" she asked after a minute of silence. He opened his eyes before answering.

"At like five to four I woke up like sweating so I went down stairs to get a drink. Then I just came up here but I dint feel like going to my room so I came here" he told her quietly. She smiled shuffled her body up the bed more so that her head was in front of him.

"Good" she whispered. He smiled back and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh crap I didn't turn my alarm clock off," he said while sitting up. "It should go off in like fifteen minutes" she sighed and laid on her back looking up at him. He looked down at her and sighed also.

"I better go." He told her nearly in a whisper. She grinned and brought her hand up to his neck and pulled on it so he would get closer. She lifted her head slightly and placed her lips on his. He smiled into the kiss and leaned over her more. She brought her other hand up so both of her hands were on his neck. He leaned closer. Just as he was about to open his mouth so he could taste her sweet flavor, his hands gave away and he landed on top of her with a thump.

He chuckled and lifted him self up. "Are you okay?" he asked the small girl underneath him. She giggled and nodded. "Go and get ready and turn your alarm clock off," she told him while gently pushing him off of her. He chuckled and leaned down one more time to quickly peck her moist lips.

He grinned and strolled out of the room quickly glancing back at her before walking out.

She sighed dreamily and fell back on her warm bed.

Twenty minutes later they were both sitting downstairs eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Where your parents?" Gabby asked as she swallowed a piece of toast.

He looked at her. "My dads goes into work early sometimes. Obviously today he has, and my mom don't finish work for another hour she has like a twelve hour shift, but err, sometime she leaves early. I don't know why, but she just does" he finished off with a smile. She smiled back and ate the last piece of toast on her plate. She swallowed and stood up from her stool then walked over to the sink quickly washing the plate.

"You didn't have to do that, but since your still there can you do mine" she heard Troy's voice from behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned around. "Sure" she said sarcastically.

She grabbed the plate and washed it. She heard his sly chuckle before she felt his arms around her waist. "Wow I didn't actually think you would do it," she whispered in her ear. She dried the plate and turned around.

"We need to go," she whispered back as he started leaning in. she pulled away and grabbed her bag then looked back at him. "You coming?" shed asked while tilting her head to the side. She smirked and turned around walking towards the front door.

He stared after her. Suddenly he heard the door slam shut. He quickly ran to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed his bag before running to the front door.

He slammed it behind him and ran over to Gabriella. He smirked and grabbed her by the waist picking her up and spinning her around. She screamed and giggled. "Put me down!" she cried. He grinned at her and slowly placed her down and pushed her up against his car placing one hand next to her head on the window.

"You so deserved it," he muttered barely moving his lips. She shook her head ready to argue. He smirked and slammed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. He pulled away and grabbed both of her hands. "We need to go," he whispered to her.

He started pulling her away from his car walking to hers. "C'mon lets take the Porsche," he said with a smirk still visible on his handsome face.

She smiled and walked ahead of him getting her keys out of her jacket pocket. "I'm driving," she shouted over her shoulder as she unlocked the car. He smiled and went round the other side and got.

Half an hour later they were sitting in homeroom totally bored out of their heads. Suddenly the classroom door opened. "Sorry I'm late," mumbled Sharpay. Troy smiled and looked at her. _'she's back, finally'_. She handed Ms. Darbus a note and went to sit down. The teacher looked at her and nodded.

Usually she was so bright and happy. Today she just seemed, well quiet and unhappy.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. : )**


	19. Author's Note

A/N: okay I know you probably hate it when you think there's another chapter out but really you find out it's an author's note. I hate it too. But I just need to say that on my computer the internet has been cut off so I can't upload any chapters to the internet for a while. (I'm doing this on my friend's computer by the way) I am writing chapter 19 at the moment. But you might have to wait like a month or about 3 weeks until it comes out. I'm so sorry. Please be patient. xx Zanessfan1. : )


	20. I'm Sorry

**Last Time: Half an hour later they were sitting in homeroom totally bored out of their heads. Suddenly the classroom door opened. "Sorry I'm late," mumbled Sharpay. Troy smiled and looked at her. **_**'She's back, finally'**_**. She handed Ms. Darbus a note and went to sit down. The teacher v looked at her and nodded.**

**Usually she was so bright and happy. Today she just seemed, well quiet and unhappy.**

Chapter 19 I'm Sorry

Now: "hey sharpay!" Troy yelled walking out of homeroom. She turned around and smiled. "Hey" she replied. He smiled back.

"Hey. How's your grandma?" He asked as they started walking. She looked down quietly. "Oh she up, she died" she whispered.

Troy stopped shocked. "What?" he whispered back. She nodded sadly before looking up. "It turns out she had brain cancer" she told him.

"I'm so sorry" he mumbled. But she didn't reply.

He stayed quiet for and moment before turning to her. "Are you alright?" he mumbled as he pulled her into a hug. She nodded and shuffled closer while sighing, and breathing his scent in.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Are you sure" she nodded again. "Yeah. I mean I didn't see her that much any way. So we weren't that close" she said. He chuckled. "Yeah but she's still your grandma"

She shrugged and carried on walking. "I've gotta go. I have science and you probably have something like English," she told him.

She was right.

"Yup. I'll cya later" he shouted after her.

Gabriella slowly walked down the hallway with Taylor at her side. "Hey what do you have now?" Taylor asked gabby looked at her. "Um English" she answered back. "Oh I have math class. With Mr. Glade" she shuddered. "He stinks like hell," she muttered in Gabriella's ear. Gabby giggled and stopped walking. "Well have fun," she said while walking into a classroom. "Bye" Taylor yelled after her.

Gabby went to the back of the large classroom and sat down next to the wall_. 'Where's Troy? Isn't he supposed to be in this class? Well duh of course he was last time. I don't even know where he went. He just ran off. Probably to sharpay.' _Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey beautiful" she quickly looked to the left to see troy sitting next to her. She smiled and sat forward on her chair.

"Hi" she said back. "Where did you go?" she asked. He shrugged and sat back in his seat. "I just went to see if Shar's grandma was alright," he told her.

"Oh. Is she?" she asked quietly as the lesson had just started. Troy shook his head. "It turns out she hand brain cancer, and she uh, she died," he mumbled while leaning closer so he didn't have to whisper loudly.

Gabby turned to his shocked. "What?" she whispered. He nodded. "I know," he muttered back.

Gabby turned back to the front. _'Poor sharpay' _she thought.

Troy looked at gabby then grabbed her hand under the table. She looked at him. "You wanna go to the park tonight?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Ok" she answered back to him. He smiled and turned to the front again still holding her hand. He lightly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and sighed looking out the window. _'This is going to be a boring lesson'_ he thought to his self.

At lunch troy was sitting next to Chad while Gabriella was getting her lunch.

"So have you talked to Shar yet?" Chad asked as he shoved half his sandwich into his mouth.

Troy nodded.

"Where is she?" he asked with his mouth full. Troy sighed and looked at Gabriella across the cafeteria. "She said she felt sick so she went to the nurses office" he muttered. "Oh" Chad followed his stare until his eyes landed on Gabriella.

Chad sighed. "Have you told her you love her yet?" he asked out of nowhere.

Troy quickly turned to him. "What?" he asked. "Oh you heard me," he said. Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head. Chad chuckled "have you done anything to her?" he asked.

Troy looked at his friend confused. "What sure you about dude?" Chad rolled his eyes. "Have you like 'done it'? You know," he mumbled in his ear.

Troy's eyes widened. "What a stupid question. You ask me if I told her I love her and I said no. Why the hell would you ask if I have slept with her yet?" he said.

Chad shrugged and grinned. "Wouldn't you love to see her naked?" he whispered to his best friend. Troy blushed and thought back to the embarrassing time in the bathroom. He stayed silent.

Chad chuckled. "Are you imagining it?" he asked in a sly voice.

"I don't have to" he mumbled to himself.

Chad's eyes widened. "What?" he shouted.

Troy quickly looked up. His eyes going straight to Gabriella. She looked at his and smiled. He smiled back and nodded his head to Chad bad rolling his eyes. She giggled and turned back to the food.

Troy hunched his shoulders forward and covered his face. "Oops" Chad muttered. Troy looked at his. _' C'mon gabs hurry. He's gonna start asking me questions'_

Chad shuffled. "I mean, what?" he whispered. Troys head went back up. "Don't ask, please." he begged with his eyes closed.

"Please tell me," Chad whispered.

Troy shook his head.

"Please, I won't tell anyone," he whispered. Troy looked at him out of the corner of one eye. "You promise" Troy murmured. Chad nodded.

He sighed and leaned closer. "Okay I'll tell you," he whispered looking around making sure no one was looking or listening. Chad smirked and waited for him to talk.

"Okay I was walking down the hallway because I had to use the bathroom and I was to lazy to go down stairs. So I like opened the bathroom door because it was unlocked, and she was in there I think just getting out of the shower. I just like stood there staring. God she must have thought I looked so stupid" he chuckled at the memory.

Chad raised his eyebrows. "That's all?" he asked rudely. Troy rolled his eyes. "I only met her like two days before" he told him.

Chad smirked "Tell me about it" Chad told his. Troy looked at his fully. "No way dude. Don't be such a pervert." Troy said.

Chad put his hands up. "Hey you're the one that saw her and walked in on her," he muttered with a sly smile. "Shut up. Just don't tell anyone I told you especially not her. And yes that means not even your little brother" he said with his finger up.

"But he doesn't even know Gabriella," Chad whined. "It doesn't matter" troy sighed. "I'm sure he will pretty soon"

"Whatever, just don't be surprised if the next time you come round you get a little eleven year old shouting you're a pervert" he told him with a chuckled.

Troy narrowed his eyes. "Just don't tell anyone," he whispered before turning back to the front so he could eat his lunch.

"Hey. Ugh, that line went on forever" Gabriella's soft voice suddenly said. Troy looked to his right and smiled. "So what were you guys talking about?" she asked. Troy quickly looked at Chad who was smirking. He looked back a gabby. "Nothing much. Just random stuff you know" he replied clueless. She nodded and swallowed a mouthful.

"So how was French?" Troy asked her. She shrugged. "Fine I guess. It was boring but I managed to stay awake" she told him with a smile.

He chuckled. "I can see you're tired though" he pointed out.

"Hey I might have said I didn't fall asleep, but I was close and now I feel so tired" she said with a yawn. He chuckled again while putting his long arm around her waist. She sighed and drank a mouthful of her ice cold water. He watched her drink suddenly his throat going dry.

"Hey can I have some of that?" he asked. He put the bottle down on the table.

"I back washed in it," she said. He shrugged. "So,"

She put the lid on the bottle and looked at his weirdly. "You wanna drink my spit?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I've kissed you before" he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and passed him the bottle. "I didn't really," she mumbled.

He smirked "I know" he moved his hand from her waist up to her smooth hair pulling her closer so he could plant a soft kiss on to her lips. She pulled away and giggled quietly. He smiled and took the lid off of the cold bottle.

He took a big gulp, almost drinking all of it. He pulled it away from his lips and looked at it then to Gabriella who was glaring at him. "Woops" he joked with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just drink the rest," she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her one more time already knowing the answer. She nodded. "Just do it" he smiled and drank the last mouthful.

"Hey when did you get a drink?" Chad asked out of nowhere. "Gabs gave it to me" Chad snatched the bottle away from him.

"You shouldn't steal," he told him. He gave the bottle back to Gabriella. "Oh you mean the thing you just did to me," troy said sarcastically. "No I didn't steal I it. I saved that bottle," he told him.

Troy and Gabriella laughed. "You are joking aren't you dude?" troy asked hoping his friend wasn't really as stupid as he sounded. Chad laughed and nodded. "Thank god" Troy mumbled while leaning closer to Gabriella. She giggled in response.

He smiled and looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her fragile frame. She snuggled into him and picked up a fry from her plate and held it up to his mouth. He smiled and opened his mouth.

He swallowed and looked at her eating. She held up another one. He chuckled and ate it gladly. "I didn't even need to bring lunch today I'm just eating all of yours" he muttered into her hair. He giggled.

"I'm not really that hungry." She told him. He chuckled and moved his head down slightly. "I noticed," he murmured in her ear. Then lightly kissing the hollow behind her ear. He shivered and ate her last fry slowly. Her did about five more time before keeping his lips on her now warm skin. He heard her sigh and smiled.

"Hey dude. Stop there's Sharpay" Chad whispered to troy.

He quickly pulled away from Gabriella's neck. "What? Did she see me?" he asked urgently. Chad nodded slightly. "I think so" troy sighed in frustrating as his eyes looked across the cafeteria to see sharpay slowly walking out.

He looked at Gabriella. "I need to go. I might be back in a minute," he said. She nodded understandingly. He smiled and leaned in to gently kiss her red lips. He put his hand on her cheek. "See ya in a minute babe" he kissed her one more time.

He stood up, quickly walking across the large room then over to the doors that sharpay had just walked out of.

Why did have to him that she likes. Why couldn't she find someone that likes her back? Someone that can kiss her like he did to Gabriella. Someone who can tell her they love her like he will do to Gabriella as soon as he stops being a little scary cat and confronts her. Ugh why did it have to be him? He had to tell that he was with Gabriella. Tell her that he was in love with Gabriella.

He sighed in relief as he saw her blond ponytail waving as she walked away from him.

He ran to catch up with her. "Sharpay" he yelled, as he got closer. She slowly turned around to face him and put a fake smile on. "Yeah" she said her voice cracking. He looked down then to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head. "What are you talking about?" she asked knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I know you saw," he said softly. She sighed and leaned against the locker she was standing next to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a small voice. He looked down guilty. "I knew you'd be upset," he said as he stood in front of her. She sniffed and looked down.

"It's better than finding out this way," she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "I'm sorry," he whispered like he did last time.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said as she wiped her wet eyes. "Yes it does. I should have told you. I know, and I'm sorry, I know you've liked me for several years, but I've never liked you that way. I'm in love with Gabriella." He told her softly trying not to hurt her even more.

She chuckled. "You know it's funny, because whenever I would ask my friend if they think you like me they would always say stuff like, '_of course you can see it in his eyes'_ and '_yeah. I heard him talking about you the other day to Chad._ He said you looked really nice today'" Troy looked down at her.

What can they see in his eyes? Because it sure aint love for sharpay. Sure it could be love for her as a friend, but he would never love her that way. Maybe they were just lying.

He decided to make a joke to lighten up the mood. "Hey I didn't know you had more friends. Are you going behind me and Chad's backs?"

She giggled and shook her head then lifted it up. "I guess I'll just have to deal with it, but just don't kiss around me again," she said.

He smiled. "Okay deal. Come here" he whispered as he pulled her into a friendly hug. He smiled and snuggled into him then sighed.

He pulled away. "Are you coming back to the cafeteria?" he asked. She shook her head. "Nah. I think I'm gonna go find Sarah" she said.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later" she nodded and walked off.

He smiled to his self. Finally he told her the truth. And you know what it felt good. He walked back to the cafeteria with a grin on his attractive face.

Gabby looked at the doors of the cafeteria nervously. Then saw troy stroll through them. His eyes connected with her ones. His smile grew as he walked over to her.

He sat down next to her and smiled. "Hello" he said cheerfully. She smiled back. "I'm guessing it went well" he nodded. "Yup. Were just not allowed to kiss in front of her," he said turning sad at the end.

She giggled. "Oh well" she replied. He smiled and turned to Chad.

Later on at home troy was lying on the couch watching TV while Gabriella was doing her homework. He was really bored, and there was nothing but rubbish on TV. He groaned and stood up from the comfortable couch then turned to TV off. He stalked to the stairs and quickly sprinted up them, sometimes skipping a step. He quickly walked over to his destination.

Gabriella's room.

He slowly knocked on the white painted door. She opened the door slowly.

"What do you want?" she asked in a fake annoyed voice.

He smiled. "Hey if you want me to go I'll be on my way," he said as he turned around to walk away. She giggled and grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him into her room.

He smiled and turned around picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled. He sat down on the soft bed and let go of her.

He looked at the computer. "I thought you were doing your homework?" he asked with a smirk.

She shrugged and sat down in front of it again. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I got bored," she said. "So I went on Facebook," she continued.

He chuckled and looked at the screen. "Who's that?" he asked pointing to a boy called Robert Smith.

Gabby smiled and turned around. "My other boyfriend" she told him. Troy looked at the screen. "Oh really?" he challenged.

"Oh yeah" he smirked and clocked on him name. "And does he know you have another super hot boyfriend" he asked.

She looked at his face and laughed. "What are you trying to say? Do you think he's super hot?" she asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "Where are you going with this?" he asked as he spun her chair round again so she was facing him. "Nowhere. I don't really have another boyfriend," she said as she stood up so she was standing up against him.

He chuckled and put his hands on her hips. "I know," he whispered. She giggled. "He's a friend from my old school," she told him. He walked back wards toward the bed. "Good," he said as he fell back on the bed. She giggled and landed on his chest. She rolled over so she was lying on her side next to him. He looked at her and turned on his side also so he was facing her.

He gently lifted his hand and ran it along he side then up to her face. He thumb gently caressing her cheek.

It was now or never.

"I've gotta tell you something" he whispered. She looked at him confused then nodded. "Okay" she whispered back.

He closed his cyan eyes then opened them again.

"I love you"

**A/N: ooooh cliffhanger. I don't think I've ever left much of a cliffhanger. I'm so glad my dad managed to get our Internet back faster then I expected. PLEASE REVIEW: )**


	21. Swimming

**Last Time: "I've gotta tell you something" he whispered. She looked at him confused then nodded. "Okay" she whispered back. **

**He closed his cyan eyes then opened them again.**

"**I love you"**

* * *

Chapter 20 Swimming

Freezing she blinked shocked. "Wh… What?" she stuttered

He looked down nervously. "I… Uh" he looked up at her deep eyes. "I love you," he repeated.

She smiled slightly. "Wow" she chuckled and put an arm around his waist. "I love you too," she said back. He smiled and looked down at her just as she looked at him.

He chuckled. That was a weird way to tell your girlfriend you love them. But oh well.

He leaned down softly grabbing the back of her head pulling her closer gently placing his smooth lips onto her soft ones. "I love you," he repeated quietly as he forced her mouth open with his moist tongue.

She sighed against his lips.

There kissed slowly getting faster and rougher. He rolled over so that she was lying on top, his right hand slowly moving up from her hip to the small of her back.

"Tro… Oh My God!" Quickly Gabriella jumped off him so she was sitting next to him, who was now sitting up. He looked to his left to see his mom standing there with her mouth wide open.

"Uh, hi mom" he murmured while bringing his hand up to neaten his messed up hair.

She smirked and looked at the two. "What's going on here?" she asked as she came and sat on the side of the bed next to troy. "Uh, n…nothing" troy stuttered quickly peaking at Gabriella who was looking down probably blushing.

Lucille smirked. "Nothing ay? Well err, that sure didn't look like nothing" she said trying not to laugh, but just couldn't keep a smile off her face.

Troy sighed and looked at his mom. "Just tell me what you wanted," he demanded.

Lucille chuckled. "Well I just came up to say that your father wasn't coming home until later, but now I'm up here for something different" she smirked as her blue eyes flickered between her son and Gabriella.

It turned silent. "So…" Lucille started "when were you two gonna tell me you were dating?" she asked with a smile. Troy shrugged and sat back on his bed against the headboard.

She chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed," she told him while patting his thigh.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Gabriella who was now leaning against the headboard next to him.

"Just get to the point" he said frustrated.

She looked at Gabriella who was now looking at her. "Ok. So were you going to tell your father or me?" she asked. He sighed.

"Yeah eventually. I just didn't want you to find out like this, because it's a little awkward you know," he said.

Lucille chuckled again. "Anyway. As I was saying your dad isn't coming home until later because he had a staff meeting at your school" she told him.

"About what?" she shrugged. "I don't know" she replied.

She stood up from the side of his bed and walked to the door then quickly turned around before going out. "Oh yeah one more thing. Do you want me to tell your father?" she asked.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care" he turned to Gabriella. "Do you?" she shook her head. He looked back at his mom. "We don't care" she smiled. "Okay" she walked out.

He looked at Gabriella. "That was so weird" he said after a minute of silence. She laughed. "Yup"

"Just the way she handled it. I think a normal parent would have freaked out." She laughed again "your parents are normal" she told him as she leant her head against his shoulder. "No they are not. What would you do if you walked in on your daughter or son making out with someone they met like a week and a half ago?" he asked.

Suddenly she froze. Is that all its been? A week and a half. Were they rushing? She had only known him for nearly two weeks and she already told him she loved him. Is that rushing?

"Hello. Any one in there?" Troy chuckled as he watched his totally zoned out girlfriend stare into space in deep thought. "Gabriella" he whispered in her ear. She jumped at the sudden warmness on her hair that was covering her ear. He laughed and looked at her face. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

She shrugged and looked at him "nothing" she answered. He studied face her suspiciously.

He didn't believe her.

"Um okay" he let it go anyway. "So do you still wanna go to the park?" he asked her trying to change the subject. She closed her eyes. "Ok" she mumbled. He smirked and looked at her.

"Liar" he muttered. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her brunette hair.

"I wanna go swimming," she said randomly. "What?" he looked at her weirdly. "Where did that come from?" he asked. She shrugged and opened her eyes smiling. "Dunno."

He laughed. "I wish we had a inside pool" he whined.

She giggled and looked at him. "At least you have a swimming pool. I never used to have one where I used to live" she told him.

"Don't lots of people have swimming pools in Miami?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Yea, but we weren't that rich though so we didn't" she said simply.

He nodded his head. "Oh. Do you really wanna go swimming?" he asked. She shrugged. "Yeah. It's still warm out. Please" she begged while moving so she was sitting facing him, but was still next to him.

He smiled "fine" he stood up from his bed and turned to her then put his hands out for her to grab. She grabbed his hand and jumped up then pushed him on the bed and ran to the bathroom giggling.

He stood up and turned around. "Why…" he stopped mid sentence confused. He looked around. "Brie! Where are you? How can you disappear that fast?" he shouted out hoping she would hear.

She giggled from her bathroom that was attached to her bedroom.

He smirked and looked toward the bathroom. "Why did you run to the bathroom?" he asked.

"The same reason you go to the bathroom" she said sarcastically. He smiled. "Did you actually need to use the bathroom or did you just wanna run in there because you didn't have anywhere else to go?" he asked. She laughed and walked out. "The first one." She walked over to her draw and opened it then started rummaging through it.

He laughed. "What are you doing?" he asked while walking up behind her and put his right hand on her hip and his left hand on her shoulder. "Well aren't we going swimming" she turned around. "Do we have to?" he whined. She nodded and walked over to her bathroom. "Yup" then she shut the door.

He sighed and walked over to her bedroom door quietly opening it. '_Oh well at least I get to see her in a bikini' _he smirked. "Mom! Me and gabby are going swimming" he yelled down the stairs. He walked over to his room and ripped his shirt off and walked inside.

"Troy?" Gabriella knocked on the door slowly. "Why is it taking you so long to get changed?" she asked through the door. He opened the door and walked out. "I was looking for a towel." He walked past her towards the stairs. She smiled and followed behind him then slung her blue towel over shoulder.

"Is it cold?" she asked at troy dived into the deep end. He came up and shook his head making all water spray everywhere like a dog. "No. Just jump in" he told her. She bent down and put her hand in the water. She shrugged. "It's not that cold." He swam over to her. "Come on in then" he said as he grabbed her hand that was still in the water. He eyes widened. "Let go. I don't want to jump in" she said as she tried to snatch her hand away from his. "Oh c'mon" he said as he slowly started pulling her towards the water. "Nooo!" she screamed. He laughed and caught her just before her head could go under water.

She turned around and swam away. "Asshole" she mumbled to her self.

Troy smirked and swam after her. "Love you too babe" he whispered in her ear as he came next to her. She swam to the other side of the pool until her feet could touch the ground, and then turned around to face troy. "Are you following me?" she asked jokingly. He smirked and leaned against the side of the pool next to her. "Maybe,"

She smiled and looked at the huge pool in front of her. "Do you ever actually use this pool?" she asked. He shrugged. "Not that much. Usually I just go on the basketball court. I can't be bothered to go swimming," he told her as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I never actually went swimming when I lived in Miami. Because we didn't have a swimming pool, and the nearest public swimming was like 10 miles away from where we lived. I went there sometimes. It was also really expensive. That was really stupid. How can it be so expensive use a pool?" she told him.

He shrugged again and looked at his house. "Stupid" he agreed. He looked up at him. "Were you even listening?" she asked. He smiled and looked down at her.

He nodded. "Yeah of course, I'm not that rude" he said.

She looked down "really" she muttered. He grinned and brought his wet hand from her shoulder up to her still dry head.

"Hey troy?" He looked at her again.

"Yeah" he answered.

"You know Sharpay," he nodded "do you think that she'll find someone else, soon" she added. He sighed and looked at the water. "I don't know. I hope so. You know my friend Zeke. I know he's had a crush on her for ages. And has always been jealous of me. He never told me but I could see it. When she was around me he would like, give me this look. That's the reason he looked happy when he found I had a girlfriend," he told her.

She nodded. "I wonder if he will ask her out some time" she murmured barely moving her lips. "Yeah. He isn't really that confident though," he told her. She chuckled and stretched her arms out. He smiled and walked through the water to stand in front of her.

"Do you wanna get out yet?" he asked. She shook her head. "In like ten minutes" she told him as she put her arms around his neck. He smiled and put his arms around her cold waist.

"Why are you cold?" he asked. She shrugged and tucked her face into his neck while pulling herself closer to him. He smiled and softly kissed her shoulder while slowly rubbing her side and her back up and down. "Your skin tastes like chlorine" he mumbled against her wet skin. She giggled and ran her hand through his wet hair. She closed her eyes. "Well don't kiss me then" she whispered. He grinned and leaned down once more to gently kiss her shoulder again. "It doesn't taste that bad" he told her. She laughed and pulled away. "C'mon lets get out" she turned around and walked over to the step as troy just jumped out.

She shivered and walked over to her towel that was on the floor by the table. Troy just watched her as he picked up his own towel. She looked over at him just as he looked away. She smiled and wrapped the towel around herself then walked inside.

He smiled and followed behind her.

Twenty minutes later they were both sitting in Troy's bedroom on his basketball bed while listening to music. "Did you have any homework today?" Gabriella asked. He shook his head. "Nope. You?" he asked back. She nodded. "Yeah, but it was so easy I did it in class" she told him. He grinned. '_Typical Gabriella'_ he thought to him self.

"I'm hot now" Troy's voice suddenly said. She looked at him and laughed. "That was a bit random," she said. He shrugged. "Well, I had to say it out loud, because then you would be wondering why I did this" he then ripped his shirt from his body and chucked it to the other side of his bed. She rolled her eyes. "I would have asked you know," she told him.

He grinned and pulled her over to him so she was sitting on his lap. She turned her head so she could capture his lips in a kiss. He pulled back and looked at her. "Can you help me with my homework please?" he asked.

* * *

**A/N: ok I just want to say that you are going to have to wait a while for the next one, because I'm going on holiday. And I wont have a computer. But please review. I love getting review and hearing what you guys have got to say, xxx Zanessfan1 : )**


	22. Who's That?

**A/N: sorry it's been so long I've been on holiday I had no clue what to write so it took me ages to think of what to put. Also I've been banned fron the computer a couple of times lol I was bored in French so I just wrote it. : )**

* * *

Last time: He grinned and pulled her over to him so she was sitting on his lap. She turned her head so she could capture his lips in a kiss. He pulled back and looked at her. "Can you help me with my homework please?" he asked.

Chapter 21 Who's That?

Gabriella looked around the busy car park on the last day of the week. _Where's Taylor. _Gabby looked behind her to make sure she wasn't anywhere behind her. Troy had to quickly run to his dad's office by the gym to tell him something.

She looked to her left when the yellow school bus arrived at the front. She smiled. "Taylor!" she shouted across the parking lot.

"Gabriella" said a deeper voice from behind her. She turned around to see Chad looking at her smiling. She smiled. "Hey" she quickly looked the other way. Her smile turned into a frown when she couldn't see Taylor anymore.

She turned back to Chad and sighed. "Looking for someone?" he asked. She shook her head. "Nah" he smiled. "Have you seen Troy?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah, he had to got to the gym to tell his dad something" Chad nodded. "Can't he just text him or ring him" he said. She looked at him. "You can't text an adult. They don't know how to" she told him. He chuckled. "Hey you know that's not always true. My mom can text and she's like 47" he argued back. She laughed. "Aww. Do you text your mom when your bored?" he looked away. "Shut up." He mumbled.

She giggled. "I was joking," She rolled her eyes. "Any way I can't be bothered to got all the way to the gym and all the way back again so I'm gonna stay here" he said. "C'mon then, lets go. I said to Troy I'll meet him in homeroom" She turned around and started walking towards the front entrance. He quickly followed.

Quickly Troy ran down the aisle of the boys' locker room, only seeing red as he sprinted towards his father's office. He came to a halt. Almost tumbling over from the fast stop. He glanced inside his father's office through the transparent glass. He sighed. It was empty. _Where the hell would he be?_ He asked himself, _he's always in his office. _He sighed and walked inside. He looked around for some paper and a pen.

_Dad, mom asked if you could go and pick her up from work at six. She couldn't ring you because she left her cell phone at home. Troy._

He put the pen down and placed the piece of paper in the middle of the desk. He smiled and strolled out the office slowly walking down the hallway in the locker room.

Suddenly the bell rang. He groaned and picked up his speed to a light jog. He yanked the door open determined to get to homeroom. _I'll get detention even if I was thirty seconds late. _He sighed and slowed down a bit.

"Troy!" he turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw what it was. "What do you want Becker?" he asked as he turned around again and carried on walking knowing she would follow him. She smirked and ran up to him. "I was hoping I would see you sometime today" she told him. "Why?" he asked not really caring. "Just to tell you I have a date tonight" she told him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes again. _Yeah only to make me jealous,_ He wanted to say. "Good for you" he said through gritted teeth. "You want to know _whom_ it's with?" she asked.

_No not really._

"Who?" He asked as they walked round the last corner. "Well, This new guy. He's called Jamie," she said. "I didn't know there was a new guy," he answered back. "Me neither. I just met him like when I walking into school" she said. He cyan eyes rolled once again. _'Typical Becker, Always picking up the first guy she meets up. I feel sorry for him'._

He stopped walking"Well have fun" he replied before knocking on the door and walking into the classroom leaving Becker alone in the empty hallway.

"Bolton, detention!" Ms. Darbus shouted out as soon as he walked through the door. He went to his seat mumbling, "yeah I know" he looked up to the back of the room to see Gabriella's eyes on him. He smiled and sat down at his desk. He looked to his left seeing Sharpay staring blankly out the window.

He sighed. _I feel sorry for her_, he shuffled a bit. _Oh well it was never going to happen._ He sighed and looked to the front not concentrating on whatever Ms. Darbus was ranting on about.

When the bell finally went for lesson Chad was the first one to stand up. He looked over at his friend. He stretched and walked over to him. "Well that was a boring twenty minutes" he mumbled to him.

Troy chuckled. "I didn't hear what she was doing, I was asleep for most of it" he replied while walking out.

He stopped outside the door and lent against the wall. Chad stood next to him as they waited for Gabriella. "So what did you have to tell your dad?" troy shrugged. "Just that my mom said to pick her up from work at six" he answered. Chad looked at him confused. "Why did you just text him?" he asked. Troy rolled his eyes. "Chad you can't text someone over the age of thirty. They usually forget by the time they turn twenty seven," he said in an obvious voice. Chad chuckled. "You know, that's exactly what Gabriella said" troy smiled. "You know you could have just rung him," Chad told him. Troy looked at him "oh yeah," he mumbled.

"Hey" troy looked to his left and smiled. "Hey." he grabbed his girlfriend's hand as they started walking towards there Spanish lesson that they were all fortunately in together. "Hey have you guys heard about this new guy?" Troy asked. Gabby shook her head. "No," he looked to Chad. "You know, comes to think of it I did hear someone say that there was new person coming today I think his name was something like James or, no Jamie green. Yeah that was his name. "I don't know why he's come on a Friday" Troy rolled his cyan eyes. "Why you ask?" Chad asked. Troy looked at him. "Well when I was coming back from my dads office I saw Becker and she came up to me and started talking to me, and she said she had a date with some new guy she just met this morning called Jamie" he told them. Chad shook his head. "Typical Rebecca Smith" Chad mumbled. Gabby giggled and looked at troy who was also laughing. "That's exactly what I thought," he said. "Why did you even date her?" Chad asked him.

Troy shrugged. "I, really don't know" he replied. He looked at Gabriella at his side when he heard her laugh. "Why do you keep laughing?" he asked jokingly. She shrugged and smiled. "The same reason you keep laughing" she said back. He smirked and let go of her hand the put his arm over her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he mumbled into her hair. She smiled wrapped her arm around his waist and held the hand that was lying on her shoulder.

"Bit late aren't you" Miss Baker or as she likes to be called señorita Baker shouted out in her strong Spanish accent as the three teenagers strolled through the door. "Lo siento señorita," Gabriella mumbled. The teacher looked at her shocked. "Wow someone who can actually speak a word of Spanish" she said. Gabriella went and sat at the back of the class with troy and Chad following behind her. "What did that mean?" troy asked her as they sat down. "Sorry miss" she mumbled back. He nodded "oh,"

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" señorita Baker shouted. A small boy with brown hair and green eyes walked in. "Siento haber llegado tarde señorita." The teacher nodded impressed.

"What did he say then?" troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. "He said ' sorry I'm late miss'"

"Cuál es tu nombre?" she asked him. "Jamie Green" he replied. "So I'm guessing she just asked 'what's your name?'" troy said. Gabby nodded.

"Habla usted inglés?" Jamie nodded. "Yeah" he said. She smiled. "What did she ask then?" troy asked Gabriella. She grinned. "Do you speak English?" he nodded and sat back in his chair. "Show off" he mumbled to him self.

The teacher smiled. "You may sit down at the back." Jamie nodded and walked to the back of the room.

Next lesson Chad had to go off to a different lesson, but troy and Gabriella had the same lesson. "So I'm guessing that was the new kid" troy said as Gabriella hand him walked into there next lesson. Gabriella nodded. "Ya think" she mumbled. They walked to some empty seats and sat down next to each other. "He can speak good Spanish" she commented. Troy nodded. "Anyway, how do you know Spanish? I didn't know you could talk Spanish" gabby giggled. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, and you never asked," she said. He rolled his eyes. "Half of my family live in Spain and I used to go there a lot. And I'm a quarter of Spanish." She told him. He smiled. "Cool. I have a Spanish girlfriend" he grabbed her hand under the table. She smiled and slouched back in her chair.

Later on at lunch Gabriella was walking over to see what was for lunch. Suddenly she smashed right into someone. "Oh I'm sorry" she looked up to see who it was. "Oh sharpay I'm sorry I didn't spill any of your food did I?" She asked her. Sharpay shook her head. "No, it's okay," she said back awkwardly. "It's a good thing you didn't spill any down that pretty dress ay," Gabriella said trying to make conversation. Sharpay nodded slightly. "Mmhm" gabby looked around. "Well I better go and get some lunch," she said. "Yea ok. Bye" and with that the two girls separated.

Sharpay walked over to a separate table to sit with some people in her English class. She didn't usually come over to where troy and Gabriella sits anymore.

"Hey whatcha getting" troy asked as he walked up behind Gabriella. She shrugged. "Don't know. I' m not really that hungry to be honest. I think I'll just buy a drink" he smiled. "I forgot my lunch at home." He told her. She giggled. "I'm not really that hungry anyway," he mumbled. She smirked. "Wow that's a first" she said as she turned around he picked up a bottle of water. "Do you wanna go up to the roof garden?" he asked. "Okay," they walked over to the doors in the cafeteria. "Is that what it's really called?" she asked out of nowhere. He shrugged. "What else do we call it?" she laughed. "I dunno," he smiled and held the door open for her. She walked slowly up the stairs. He shut the door behind him and followed her.

She covered her eyes when she got to the top. "Wow it's bright up here," he chuckled and squinted. "You got that right," he mumbled.

They both sat down on some stools. "So, what was sharpay saying to you at lunch?" troy asked after a moment of silence. "Nothing. I just bumped into her while I was walking over to get lunch" she told him "it was really awkward though. I really don't think she likes me," she told him.

He looked at her. "She doesn't know you" she shrugged. "So. I would hate it if some one I had a crush on for so long would rather go out with a girl he just met then me," he looked down. "So what you trying to say?" he mumbled. She looked up at him, "Nothing." He looked out at the view from the roof of the school. "But she really must hate me," she murmured. "She just needs to get to know you. Hopefully she'll find someone else," he said. She nodded and looked back at him.

"Anyway you know for our chemistry thing yeah. Do you wanna be my partner?" he asked. "Nah I wanna go with the boy who sits the other side of me. You know the one with the glasses," she giggled as he smirked. "Okay I'll just go with blond girl that sits in front of us. You know the one that _always_ talks to me" he challenged her. She shrugged and got down from her stool. "Okay then I'll go tell him now, I'm pretty sure he spends his free time in the library" she grabbed her bag and turned around. Troy chuckled and jumped up running behind her and picking her up then spinning her around on his shoulder. She screamed and dropped her bag.

"Shhh babe, people will think someone's being murdered up here," he said as he put her down. She giggled a turned around. "Good" she mumbled in a playful voice. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes. "You still going to go ask that Patrick guy or whatever his name is to be you partner?" he asked right in her ear before kissing it lightly. She shook her head. "Nah" she murmured. "Good" he said back. He leaned down to softly kiss her cheek down to her neck then lightly nip at it. He put her head back on his shoulder. "Mmm. Troy, don't give me hickey," she mumbled. He chuckled and lightly pecked her neck. She opened her eyes and looked at him ash she turned round to face him. "I don't have anything to cover it up."

He smiled and looked behind her to make sure something was there, then pushed her up against the railings that were over the stairs. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you," she whispered as she lent her forehead against his. He smiled and leaned in and captured her soft lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away slowly. "I love you too," he murmured back. She pulled his forward from the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his one more time. He pulled her closer and sighed through his nose. He smiled into the passionate kiss. They quickly pulled away with the heard a loud dinging sound right above them. "Wow that was quick" gabby mumbled. He chuckled. "Well they do stay, 'time flies fast when you having fun'" he winked making her laugh. He let go of her and turned around and grabbed his bag from the bench that he chucked in on when they walked up there. "C'mon lets go. I have geography now," he told her as they started walking towards the stairs. "What do you have?" she shrugged, " think something like biology, yeah biology" she nodded.

They stopped in the hallway. "Well I'll see you at the end of school," she said as she turned round. He smirked. "What not even a kiss!" he yelled out. She smiled and turned around then blew a kiss in his direction. She smirked and turned back around. "Bye" she shouted out.

Troy strolled into his geography class two minutes late. He looked around then walked to the back to sit next to Sharpay who was sitting alone.

"Hey" she said as he sat down. He smiled at her. "Hi. Where's the teacher" he asked looking around again. "Don't know. She came in then just walked back out. Maybe she had to like quickly do something" he shrugged.

Five minutes the teacher still wasn't back, and the class was starting to get louder and louder. Everyone was talking to someone, apart from one person. "Hey troy, who is that?" sharpay whispered in his ear so the boy in front wouldn't hear.

Troy looked at him. "Oh that's, um Jamie smith, He's new today. He's really quiet but that might just be because he's new, but He can't be that quiet, he's got date with Becker tonight" he whispered back.

She frowned. "Are you in any of his other classes?" he nodded. "Yeah me and Gabriella have got Spanish with him and I don't know about any other ones. He's really good at Spanish. The only English word he said in the whole lesson was 'yeah'" he said doing an impression of him on the last word.

She looked at him. "How did you know what he was saying?" he shook his head. "I didn't. But Gabriella did, I just asked her" he chuckled slightly.

Her stomach twisted uneasily, "Gabriella can speak Spanish?" she whispered. He nodded. "Yeah. Half her family like in Spain" he told her_. 'Is there anything she can't do?' _She thought to herself.

He looked at her. "You know, she's really not that bad" he told her. She stayed quiet. "You should get to know her. I know you two could be really good friends" she tried to imagine it, her and Gabriella, her crushes girlfriend going shopping, and having sleepovers, and going to places together. She just couldn't see it that clearly. "Just think about it okay" troy said in her ear which woke her up from her thoughts. She nodded, but inside she was thinking _'no'. _He grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry I'm late everybody. I had some important business to take care of," the teacher said as she walked in. "DENTNTION" somebody in the class shouted out. The teacher looked at them. "Yes, for you. My room tomorrow lunch time." She told him with a smirk. Jamie chuckled and leaned back in his chair like Troy did. "Oh, who's this?" the teacher asked while walking over to Jamie. He sat up quickly. "I'm um, I'm Jamie." He stuttered. "Oh well, welcome to East High." She said as she stepped back. Jamie nodded politely.

Sharpay smiled. _'Aww he's shy. Wait what am I thinking I like troy not Jamie. But Troy's taken, but apparently so is Jamie. Ugh why am I always too late' _she sighed and looked over at troy who was staring out into space as usual.

After two hours of boredom the last bell of the day finally rung.

Gabby walked out with Taylor. "Well that was quite interesting" Taylor commented. "Really. I started falling asleep when she started talking about the water cycle," she told her friend with a yawn. "I found it interesting" Taylor said again. Gabriella nodded. "I know you said that like thirty seconds ago" Taylor rolled her eyes. "I was just saying. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted hang out this weekend? I really need to go shopping and it's my cousins birthday and I need to get her a present and a card, and I was wondering if you wanted to come," she asked Gabriella. Gabby giggled at her rambling. "I'll come," she said. Taylor grinned. "Good it's gonna be so fun. Can I have your number?" Gabriella nodded and brought out her phone. " Here you go" she passed her phone to Taylor and waited as she copied out her number. "Okay, I'll ring you on Sunday. I can't go tomorrow because I have to go to my sister's house. She's just moved and needs help decorating," she said as she passed gabby's phone back to her. "Okay well I gotta go. Troy's probably waiting by our cars" she told her. "Ok, bye" and they separated.

Troy rolled his eyes. He was tired of Chad ranting on about how he nearly tripped over in the hallway today. "… And it was so embarrassing" he finished. "Chad you didn't even trip over and there was no one there. How could it be embarrassing?" he asked as he lent on his car. "It was! TRUST me."

He rolled his eyes again. _'C'mon Brie, hurry up'_ he thought frustrated. It was hot to today, and standing here waiting wasn't very comfortable. He would rather be at home in the shade.

"Troy you know when I walked out of school and you were with Chad. What were you talking about? You looked kinda frustrated," Gabriella while walking through the door with troy behind her. "I was. He kept telling me about earlier when he was on his way to lesson, and there was no one there and he tripped, he was like, 'it was so embarrassing', blah blah blah. He went on about it for like five minutes. I mean there wasn't even anyone there". she laughed and walked into the living room. He followed her into the living room and flopped onto the couch. "Now this is a day to go swimming," he told her just before he ripped his T-shirt off. She flopped down next to him. "Lets go swimming then," she suggested. He looked over at her. "I can't be bothered though" she rolled her eyes. "Your so lazy" she said as she stood up and walked out the room. "Hey where you going?" he shouted after her. "I'm going upstairs to get my bikini on," she yelled back.

He smirked. _' Now I don't mind going swimming'_ he jumped up and dragged himself out the room and up the long staircase. _'Ugh I haven't got the energy for this_" he slowly walked to his room from there.

Ten minutes later he strolled out of his bedroom in his dark blue swimming trunks and a white towel hanging over his shoulder. He went past Gabriella's room to see the door was open and the room empty. _' Guess she's already down here'_ He turned and ran quickly down the stairs and out the back door.

Gabriella was just standing by the side of the pool with her pink towel wrapped around her tall thin body. "What, Is the water too cold?" troy asked from behind her in a sarcastic voice. She shook her head. He walked right behind her. "Do you wanna go swimming then?" he asked in her ear. She shook her head. "Yeah. What took you so long?" she asked still not turning around. He shrugged. "It takes time to look this good you know" she chuckled.

He smiled and leaned closer and grabbed her hands that were currently holding the white towel from falling down her body. He opened them up so the towel would fall to pool at her feet. He leaned his head down and kissed her warm shoulder and round the back of her neck.

"You wanna get in then?" he mumbled against her neck. She nodded and stepped forward. He walked beside her. "Ready jump in on the count of three" he smirked and looked at her. Her eyes widened. "Do we have to jump in?" he whined. He nodded and put and arms around her waist. "Yup" he pulled her closer. "One, two, three" he jumped in with his hand still around her waist so she came with him.

Gabriella screamed and shut her eyes suddenly her scream was silenced when she hit the mild water. Troy was the first one to come up. He smiled and grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back up to the surface.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "I am never doing that again," she told him. He chuckled. "Why? It was fun, you're still alive" she rolled her eyes and turned around the striated to swim away. He grinned and swam up behind her. "Where you going?" She stopped swimming and turned around. "Down to the shallow end of the pool" she answered plainly.

He chuckled and grabbed her hands in the water. "Mind if I come?" me murmured hardly moving his lips. She shrugged and looked away. "If you want" she huffed. He smirked. "Would it help if I said sorry for pulling you in like that?" he asked her. She looked back at him "maybe" he chuckled. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned closer to her ear. "Well, I'm very, very sorry," he whispered softly.

She grinned and pulled away. "I didn't really care anyway. It was kind of nice and refreshing. I just wanted to see what you would do" she laughed and turned around once again. He shook his head and pulled her to him before she got a chance to get away. "Evil" he mumbled straight in her ear. She giggled. "I know"

After two hours of playing in the pool like little seven year olds they slowly crawled out and ended up sitting on the patio for a while just drying off. "Hey Troy where's your dad?" Gabriella asked out of nowhere. He looked over at her and shrugged "Dunno'. What time is it?" he replied. She opened her eyes and grabbed her phone that was lying beside her. "Quarter to six" he shrugged ad laid back down. "Then I have no clue where he is"

She put her hand over her eyes. "You know troy you don't really know that much" she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He laughed out loud. "That's not very nice" he turned on his side so he was facing her. "It's true," she told him a bit louder. He shuffled closer to her. "Well for your information there's a lot I know that you probably don't" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered. "Yeah, and what's that?" she whispered back. "Well, there's… wait no that's not real, no uh," she laughed. "Santa clause and the tooth fairy aren't real," he said after about three minutes. She giggled, "Troy everyone over the age of twelve knows that" she snickered at him.

He shrugged. "You know that's not always true. Chad didn't realize until he was fourteen. He walked downstairs on Christmas at like two in the morning and he saw his parent's putting loads of presents under the tree. He came to me crying later on and was like. 'Tro…y, S…Santa Cl…Clause isn't re…real'" she laughed as he did an impression of Chad crying.

He smiled as she turned over to face him then put his hand on her waist. She leaned in closer just as there lips were about to touch…

"Troy! Do you kn…" jack suddenly yelled out causing Gabriella and troy to quickly pulled away. They both sat up and looked at jack.

Jack smirked. "Oh, hello Gabriella. I didn't see you there" he walked over to them. Troy and gabby getting redder with every step he took. "Anyway, do you know why I have to go pick your mother up at half six?" he asked his son with a smirk still on his face. Troy shook his head. "No she just told me to tell you to pick her up at half six" jack nodded. "Okay well I'm going to go inside in the shade, you can carry on with whatever you were doing before I came out" he chuckled and turned around to walk inside. Troy turned around so he was facing the pool. "Hey Troy, why didn't you just wait until your dad got home to tell him that, instead of having to go to his office?" she asked his after a while of sitting in silence. He shrugged. "I didn't think of that," he mumbled to himself. She rolled his eyes '_boys are so stupid sometimes'_


	23. What Are You Doing Here?

**Last time: Troy turned around so he was facing the pool. "Hey troy why didn't you just wait until your dad got home to tell him that, instead of having to go to his office?" she asked him after a while of sitting in silence. He shrugged. "I didn't think of that," he mumbled to himself. She rolled his eyes '**_**boys are so stupid sometimes'**_

* * *

Chapter 22 What Are You Doing Here?

Now: the next morning Gabriella stirred in her warm bed and yawned with her eyes closed. She could feel the warm sunbeams hitting her face through the light curtains. She blinked her eyes then shut them again._ 'Wow it's bright. What's the point in curtains they don't do much'. _She slowly opened eyes. She yawned then suddenly stopped when she heard a quiet breathing noise behind her. She sat up quickly and looked to her left. She rolled her eyes as _her_ breathing went back to normal.

On her left side she saw Troy lying topless, hopefully not bottom less, with his back to her, his head on the same pillow as hers was.

Shaking his muscular form gently, "Troy" she whispered quietly in his ear. She waits about ten seconds to see if he would do anything to show he was awake. Gabby rolled her eyes trying again. Shaking him a bit harder this time, "Troy". She heard a quiet grumble. "Troy why are you here?" she asked quietly. He turned over so he was lying on his back with his eyes still closed. "What?" he mumbled almost silent. "Why are you here? Have you forgotten where _your_ bed was?" she asked sarcastically, trying not to let her eyes travel southwards down his body.

He smirked. "I couldn't sleep. I was too hot" he told her. He didn't once open his eyes. She looked up confused. "Then why did you come here? Wouldn't it make you hotter sleeping in the same bed as someone else?" she asked him. He shrugged and put his arms out searching for her. She smiled and leaned forward so his hands could find her. He grinned and pulled her closer so her head was leaning on his tanned chest. She lifted her hand from the bed and gently rested it on his abdomen.

"What time is it?" Troy asked after a short moment of silence. She leaned up so she could see the clock that was next to troy. _'10:18'. _She smirked. "Seven thirty" she mumbled against his chest. His eyes shot open. "Really?" he questioned in a louder voice then they had been using. "Not really. Its twenty past ten" he settled back down and sighed. "I was gonna say, I haven't woke up that early on a weekend since I was like eleven". She giggled. "Lazy" she mumbled. He grinned and rubbed her back. "Do we have to get up?" he said in the same tone they were using before. She shrugged and looked up at his to see his eyes open. "I don't care," she murmured. He closed his eyes. "Good, because I don't want to get up" he whispered. She rolled her chocolate eyes and settled her head back on his chest. "You really _are_ lazy," she told him in a whisper. He nodded slightly, "I know"

An hour later Gabriella was sitting up nudging Troy "troy, go and get ready" he groaned quietly. "Why?" she sighed, "because I wanna get dressed" she told him, he smirked "do it then" he mumbled. She rolled her eyes, "ha ha funny, go in your own room if you wanna carry on sleeping" she whined pushing slightly. He opened his eyes slowly and peered up at her. "No, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before" he sniggered, as his smirk grew bigger. She rolled her eyes while her cheeks burned red. "Shut up" she murmured. He laughed and sat up with her, he slung an arm around her shoulders. "I was joking," he told her. "Are you going to go to your room?" she turned her head to the left so she was looking at him. He nodded. "In a minute" he mumbled into her warm neck.

She sighed. "Troy jus go and get dressed, you can come back when you're ready," she pushed him away and stood up from the warm comforter of her bed. He shivered as the cold air swirled around his now lonely body. "Fine" he stood up and walked over to her door but not before turning around to tell her "I'll be back in a tick,"

Five minutes later he was walking back down the hallway to gabby room again. It was quiet. The day was warm. He could feel the warm wind blowing through the open window and the end of the hallway. There were a quiet sounds coming from downstairs, probably the TV, which his father was most likely watching.

He came to a halt, grabbing the handle on the white door turning it then opening the door. He walked inside to see that the drapes had been opened, and the bed had been made, but there was no sign of Gabriella. He sat down on the side of the bed, and patiently waited for Gabriella. He could hear a quiet humming noise coming from her en-suite bathroom. He grinned and looked around her room, his eyes stopped scanning when they landed on a picture, a picture of Gabriella and a lady. He stood up and walked over to the picture on her desk and picked it up. They were smiling and hugging. The lady looked about forty, she had brunette hair lighter then Gabriella's, and tanned skin. They both looked happy. You could see the sun and the blue sky in the background, it looked like they were standing by a lake. There were ducks floating on the blue water.

Suddenly he heard a door open, he quickly placed the picture back on Gabby's desk and turned around. "TROY!" Gabriella shrieked. He looked at her and gasped. "I'm sorry," he told her before quickly turning around again. She groaned and quickly ran back into her bathroom and grabbing a top then throwing over her head and stuck her arms through the sleeves then stormed back out the bathroom.

He smirked and looked out the window that was over her desk. "Can I turn around now?" he asked her.

She sighed "yes".

He turned around slowly to find Gabriella looking up at him with her hand on her hip. "I told you to knock," she told him sternly. "I forgot," he said back raising his shoulders. She rolled her eyes. "How can you forget that?" she asked him as she sat back on her bed and grabbed then grabbed her hairbrush. He shrugged. "I was daydreaming" she rolled her eyes once again. "Well try and remember. Your just lucky that I had my bra and jeans on" she said and she yanked the brush through her hair. '_Yeah lucky for _you_'_ he thought to himself.

"What are you smirking at?" Gabriella asked as she placed her brush back on her bedside table then looked up at him. He snapped into reality and frowned. Slowly he walked over to her and sat down. "I really am sorry" he ran his hand up her arm then round her back. She looked away. "Whatever" she mumbled. His frown grew bigger as he shuffled closer. He softly kissed her cheek and stroked her smooth hair. "Baby, please, I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear before kissing it. She shivered and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I no" she whispered back. He smiled. "I love you," he mumbled as she lifted her head. She smiled and leaned her face closer to his then softly pressed her red lips to his, "I love you too" she whispered back.

He pulled back and looked into her dark eyes as his thumb reached up to slowly caress her cheek "you know," he mumbled, "you have a really nice body" she gasped and blushed then pulled away. "Shut up" she muttered. He smiled and grabbed her one more time the smacking his lips to hers again.

* * *

**A/N: wow it really has been ages. thats my fault, I started writing it ages ago, then I just stopped for ages. Anyway I finally came back to it and finished it. I'll _try_ to get the next one out quicker. Review Review Review**


	24. Did I Forget To Tell You That?

**Last Time: He pulled back and looked into her dark eyes as his thumb reached up to slowly caress her cheek "you know," he mumbled, "you have a really nice body" she gasped and blushed then pulled away. "Shut up" she muttered. He smiled and grabbed her one more time the smacking his lips to hers again.**

* * *

Chapter 23 Did I Forget To Tell You That?

Now: "Hey what do you want to do tomorrow?" Troy asked as he fell down on the couch next to Gabriella with his arm up ready to go behind her. She looked over at him puzzled before sitting down, "what do you mean?" she asked.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow?" he repeated. "Did I forget to tell you that I'm busy tomorrow?" she asked in a slightly high voice.

He looked down at her condused. "Doing what?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm going shopping with Taylor," she told him quietly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "how come you didn't tell me?" she shrugged and looked up at him, "I dunno, I just forgot" he grinned, "I understand, I mean my looks are very distracting" he joked. "Shut up" she mumbled looking towards the TV. "Just admit it, I'm like, way better looking then any other guy you've ever dated before" he muttered in her ear. She sighed, "I would... but it's bad to lie" she said back still looking at the TV.

He leaned back and gasped, "did you just call me ugly?" he questioned loudly, she shrugged still looking at the TV, "maybe" she said plainly. "Can your eyes see this?" he asked jokily gesturing to his body and face. She looked at him for the first time, "yes they can see _perfectly _thank you" she answered back, he smirked and leaned forward, "you have such a big head" she mumbled, his smirk grew, "you know it's true" he told her, she rolled her eyes and leaned back "there's that big head again" he chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulders again, "you just keep saying that, but I know what your thinking" he grinned and leaned closer to her, leaning towards her neck which was hidden by her dark hair.

She grinned when she felt his l nose nuzzle her neck moving the hair out of the way, then placing his lips on the side of her neck softly covering her sin in kisses up behind her ear, she leaned her head back as he moved round to underneath her jaw bone, lightly sucking there, she sighed and grabbed his hand that was just lying on her thigh.

He pulled away and looked at the red mark he left on her neck and smirked, then leaning into her again.

Suddenly a voice interrupted him "Troy" he leaned back and turned around to find his dad standing at the door smirking. Troy narrowed his eyes, "what?"

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Gabriella who was pulling her hair back over her ear as she turned round to look at him, "I was just gonna ask if you've seen my phone? I've been looking for it for ages but I can't find it," he said as his eyes were scanning over the two teenagers. Troy shrugged, "have you looked in the fridge?" he asked his father who rolled his eyes, "No its not in the fridge _this _time." Troy chuckled, "what about in your office?" jack smiles, "I'll go see"

Troy watched his father walk out of the room and close the door,

"Did your dad lose his phone in fridge once?" Gabby asked confused, Troy looked over at her and chuckled, "yeah, once he was looking for his phone for ages, he said he lost it around breakfast time, we kept ringing it and hearing it ring but we didn't know where it was. So later on I heard my mom calling my dad, I went down to see, and she was holding his phone with the fridge open. I guess he put it in there when he was getting milk or something, I don't even know how your could lose your phone in fridge though"

She laughed and nodded agreeing.

He smiled and scooted closer to her throwing his arm around her thin shoulders, gently pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Got it" Jack shouted opening the door and popping his head through.

Sighing Troy pulled away, glancing over at the door, but his father wasn't there, he rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch looking at the TV again, gabby giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder and continued watching the TV as well.

"So Gabriella, how is it going in Albuquerque?" grace asked her niece over the phone. Gabby smiled and looked at the person sleeping beside her, "it's going good, I'm going shopping tomorrow, with this girl I met called Taylor" she told her quietly. "Really, is she nice?" he auntie asked her, Gabriella nodded as if she was there with her, "yeah, I don't really talk to her that much but I'm sure we'll be good friends" she replied lightly stroking her hand across Troy silky hair.

"That's good, but why are you whispering?" she asked. Gabby smiled, "my boyfriends asleep" Gabby told her in a hushed voice, "you have a boyfriend?" she was shocked. "Haven't I told you this already" Gabby asked trying to think back to there last conversation, "I don't know, if you did I can't remember" she heard her aunt laugh down the phone, "so is _he_ nice?"

Gabby smiled, "well if he wasn't nice I wouldn't be with him would I" Gabby said stating the obvious. Grace smiled, "why is he next to you while he's asleep? Are you in his bed? Your not naked are you?" gabby rolled her eyes, "No, of course not"

Grace sighed, "good", Gabby giggled still stroking Troys hair, "well its getting pretty late now, I'm gonna let you get too sleep now, I'm guessing you have to be up pretty early to go shopping with your friend"

Gabby nodded, "Yeah. Okay then, bye"

"Bye sweetie, love you" grace said down the phone, "love you too"

Gabby hung up and looked down at Troy sleeping soundly beside her, she smiled and laid down facing him. "Goodnight Troy" she whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

**A\N: ok well first I wanna say sorry for leaving it for so long, I started this chapter right after I uploaded my last one, but I couldn't think of anything to right, and then it was my birthday, and I've been busy since then. Then I started school and I have lots of homework now because I've started my GCSE's, usually I wouldn't say school work comes before home life, but I really don't want detention for not doing homework. Also I wanna say thanks to all the people who have actually waited for this chapter to come out. :D REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW **


	25. And Pigs Fly

**A\N: okay I just wanna say thanks too all the reviews I got last chapter, I was really surprised how many of you actually waited to see if I would do another chapter, so thanks. : P hope you like this one too.**

* * *

**Last time: Gabby hung up and looked down at Troy sleeping soundly beside her, she smiled and laid down facing him. "Goodnight Troy" she whispered before closing her eyes.**

* * *

Chapter 24 And Pigs Fly

Now: "Troy I have too go soon" Gabby announced as she opened Troy bedroom door, walking in to see him still lying in bed on his side facing the door with his eyes closed. She sighed and rolled her own eyes before walking over to him.

"Troy wake up" he shook him gently. '_You do I always have to wake him up'_

"Troy have you ever seen 7am on a weekend?" gabby asked sarcastically.

"Mmhmm" mumbled Troy as he slowly sneaked his arms round her thighs lightly squeezing her to him. "Troy let go, or I'll fall over" she said as she put her hands on his shoulders that was facing up for support. "Mmmm" he mumbled again. She groaned and tried to push him away, but he only held on tighter.

He smirked and loosened his arms a bit but still held on slowly moving his hands round to the back of her thighs, then moving his hands up to rest on her butt.

She gasped, "Troy!" he chuckled and gave a light squeeze. She rolled her eyes and tried to push him away again, "Troy! Let go you pervert." He smirked again and let go of her slowly.

Slowly he opened his tired eyes, and looked up to see Gabriella looking down at him with her left hand on her left hip. He chuckled and grabbed the hand that wasn't on her hip and pulled her so she fell on top of him. "Morning" he hugged her and pushed her face into his neck, she sighed against him. "Barley" she murmured against his neck. "Hhm, what time is it?" he asked while looking to the side to look at his clock on his bedside table. "Half 11, it's still morning" he told her as he turned his head back to facing the ceiling. "Like I said, barley" she mumbled again.

He ignored her comment and sat up taking her with him so she was sitting up on his l his thighs, "what time do you have to go?" he asked as he shuffled back so he could lean against the headboard of the bed, then pulling her toward him so she was now straddling his lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder, "at twelve" she told him quietly. He rested his right hand on her thigh and his left hand softly stroking through her dark, curly hair. He sighed "half an hour" she nodded silently.

"How are you getting to the mall?" he asked after a long pause as he started twirling a lock of hair around his index finger. "Taylor rung me about fifteen minutes ago and said she would come and pick me up at twelve, then drop me home at five" he nodded closing his eyes slowly.

"What am I gonna do all day until five?" he asked her, she shrugged, "I don't know, maybe go round Chad's, catch up on your sleep, like your probably trying to do right now" she giggled looking at his face to see his eyes quickly rolling open. He smirked and looked back at her, "I think I'll go round Becker's" he murmured. She rolled her eyes, "idiot"

"Joke" he told her, "Haha, you are so, so funny" he lightly pulled her head away from his shoulder, "you know I wouldn't do that, I don't even know why I went out with her in the first place" he looked down at his hand that was just lying on her thigh. Sighing and shaking his head Troy thought to himself, _'probably shouldn't have said that. Note to self, never talk about ex-girlfriend to present girlfriend, specially when she's sitting on top of you'_

After about thirty seconds of awkward silence and the build up of tension was so strong, its like you could see it in the air. Quietly he cleared he throat while lightly rubbing her thigh. "Well, I um, I should get dressed, then" he mumbled still looking down. She nodded her head still looking down, "mmhmm" she didn't even open her mouth.

"Brie look at me," He told her before she got the chance to get up. He slowly brought his hand up from her thigh to her chin. She glances upwards towards him from underneath her dark bangs. Her eyes were dark, it could just be because the curtains were still drawn and it was dark, or maybe just because her hair created a shadow over her eyes, but one thing for sure, they defiantly weren't that color about a minute ago. "I'm sorry," he whispered slowly swiping her hair out of her eyes so he could see her properly. "I know," she mumbled, glancing to the side of the room was the door was. He sighed _'awkward'. _"So you're going in half an hour?" he asked trying to change the subject, and hoping she'll look back at his face. but she was looking away. "Mmhmm" he sighed with frustration. "Please talk to me," he begged. She sighed and looked up at him. "You should get dressed, I'll be downstairs," she said quietly climbing over his bed and walking to the door.

Troy watched her close the door behind her the groaned loudly out of frustration when he knew it was defiantly shut. _'Crap, Troy you're an idiot. I wish Becker was never born. No wait that was harsh. Why am I talking to my self, no thinking to myself? Oh my god I'm going mad'_ he sighed and stood up slowly walking over to his un-suite bathroom.

Ten minutes later he walked out wrapped in a towel,_ 'I really should have taken some clothes in there'_ he quickly grabbed some jeans and a dark blue T-Shirt from his wardrobe and threw them on as quick as he could, almost falling over as he tried to quickly jumped into his jeans.

* * *

"Gabriella would you please tell Troy I've gone out for a while. I need to go to the grocery store, i'll be out for quite a while" Lucille told Gabriella as she rushed into the living room to grab her keys off the arm of the couch. "Yeah sure Lucille" she smiled. "Thank you sweetie. Have fun at shopping, with Taylor" she shouted out before the door slam shut.

Suddenly she felt a weight plunk down next to her. She jumped and looked to her left, "oh my god Troy, you scared me" he smirked and put an arm round her shoulders. "Sorry". She looked up at him weirdly. "What?" he asked her confused. "Nothing" she mumbled before turning back to the TV. "Brie, are you still mad at me?" he asked as he leaned his forehead against the side of her bed. She shook her head slightly. "Liar" he mumbled in her ear.

She shivered slightly and tried not to look at him. "I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking. I don't even think about her. It just came out," he told her quietly. _'I don't think that was the best apology I could have come up with. Ill be surprised if that doesn't make her even more mad' _"I know. I wasn't really that mad" she told him quietly. _'Yeah and pigs fly'_ "whatever you say babe" he whispered in her ear before lightly kissing it at the top. She sighed and looked at him. "So have you decided what your gonna do today?" he shrugged. "I'll probably end up just going to Chads" he shrugged again, "Or I could just invite him over to shoot some hoops," he suggested. "Okay. Well Taylors going to be here in like ten minutes" she told him as she turned around. "Perfect. That means we have enough time to make out," he whispered seductively in her ear. She rolled her eyes and looked away. "No thanks" she told him. "Oh c'mon babe. Just five minutes" he mumbled against her neck before setting open mouth kisses on it. "Troy mmm, stop," she mumbled as she let her head fall back. "No". She turned her head slowly towards him so she could capture his lips in a steamy kiss. "Just cant resist me can ya" he mumbled against her lips cockily. "Shut up". He smirked turning slightly and grabbed her shoulder then pulled her forward so she was leaning over his lap.

Ten minutes past and suddenly there was a loud knock at the door causing the couple to quickly pull away breathing heavily. "It's Taylor" Gabriella said stating the obvious before grabbing Troys shirt off the floor that had been discarded after about five minutes. "I'll go get it. I think you should look in a mirror," he said referring to her messed up hair as he stood up and walked over to the front door holding his creased up shirt in his hand. She rolled her dark eyes and stood up also, but walked in the other direction over towards the mirror that was hanging on the wall at the front of the room.

"Hey Taylor" Troy said as he opened the door. She quickly looked up shocked from hearing a deep male voice instead of Gabriella's soft cheerful voice. "Uh, hi. Is Gabriella here?" she asked as she stared at his naked top half. He smiled down at her. "Yeah. She's just sorting out her hair," he said with a smirk. "Oh okay" she replied while looking down awkwardly. Troy quickly looked down when he felt a breeze on his upper half, that's when he realized he still didn't have a shirt on. _'Idiot how can you forget to put your clothes on'_ he thought to himself.

Quickly he managed to slip his shirt over his before he felt a small hand push him out the way and into the doorframe. "Ooow" he yelled out. Gabby giggled and looked at Taylor. "Hey Tay" she waved at her slightly. "Not even a sorry?" He asked from behind her. "Sorry" she shrugged and walked over to Taylor who was standing just outside the door. He rolled his eyes, "okay then" he mumbled. She laughed and walked over to him wrapping her thin arms around his neck. "Sorry" she said as she quickly pecked his swollen lips. He smiled and let her go. "Okay, were gonna go now I'll be back before eleven" she told him with a giggle. "Well duh." He replied sarcastically causing both girls to giggle slightly. "Bye" she aid as she walked back over to Taylor. "Bye" he shouted back. "Love you," they both said at the same time before troy shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked i know its been a while. :) i like kept opening this and not wrinting anything, then after a while i had to come off the computer but i finally did it at like 1 in the morning lol. :P REVIEW? **


	26. Tease

**A/N: ok sorry that was a REALLY long wait but my Microsoft Word wasn't working every time I opened it, it closed again but now its working fine, but then I got ill, but then I got better. So I finally got to write it. :)**

* * *

Last time: **Quickly he managed to slip his shirt over his before he felt a small hand push him out the way and into the doorframe. "Ooow" he yelled out. Gabby giggled and looked at Taylor. "Hey Tay" she waved at her slightly. "Not even a sorry?" He asked from behind her. "Sorry" she shrugged and walked over to Taylor who was standing just outside the door. He rolled his eyes, "okay then" he mumbled. She laughed and walked over to him wrapping her thin arms around his neck. "Sorry" she said as she quickly pecked his swollen lips. He smiled and let her go. "Okay, were gonna go now I'll be back before eleven" she told him with a giggle. "Well duh." He replied sarcastically causing both girls to giggle slightly. "Bye" she aid as she walked back over to Taylor. "Bye" he shouted back. "Love you," they both said at the same time before Troy shut the door.**

Chapter 25 Tease

**Now:** Troy flopped down on the couch in the silent house and grabbed his cell phone, which was lying alone on the arm of the couch. He quickly dialed the number he had memorized a couple of years ago.

"_Sup"_ the voice on the other end answered after three rings. Troy couldn't help but roll his eyes at how blunt Chad can be sometimes. "Hey nice to hear your voice to dude" he answered back sarcastically. He could almost hear Chad's eyes roll on the other end of the line.

"_Dude just get on with it, you woke me up from my beauty sleep" _Troy chuckled quietly to himself "yeah, because you really need that" he murmured, "Why are you still in bed you lazy little… f-idiot?" he asked, struggling with the last word, not wanting to sound like a dick and say something that would make Chad mad, since he only just woke up. '_He's probably not even listening any way'_. Troy thought to himself as he sat back on the couch.

"_If you don't get on with it in the next three seconds I'm gonna hang up on you"_ Chad threatened down the phone. Troy frowned, '_grumpy bastard', _"well I was gonna ask if you wanted to come round today because Gabriella's gone out with Taylor for the day, but since your still in bed I guess I could ask someone else" a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"_I'll be there in about half an hour or maybe a bit more, it takes time to look as good as me" _they both chuckled. "I bet it does," he mumbled back._ "Well I better go get ready if I'm gonna come round in a half an hour"_ Chad said after a short pause.

Troy looked at the time on his phone '_Or an hour' _

"Okay then, bye" Troy replied. _"Later" _and with that they both hung up. _'So what to do today? Maybe we could just go shoot some hoops or uh, we don't really do anything else but that. We could always, uh go to the park? Nah maybe we can just like go, walk around. Yeah that sounds like fun. NOT! I think I'll stick to the hoops'_

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor arrived at the mall at quarter past twelve and decided straight away they were both hungry so they walked straight in the direction of the nearest café.

"So I take it you don't want to be back that late?" Taylor asked gabby as they walked out of the café they had just been sitting in for the last half hour. "I thought I was going home at about five?" Gabriella asked confused. _'Did she change her mind?'_

Taylor shrugged as she dumped her coffee into the nearest trashcan. "No I just wondered if you wanted to go home later, or earlier," she answered back. Gabby shook her head and smiled. "Nah fives fine. You can come in if you want, I'm sure Troy's parents wont mind".

Taylor nodded her head slowly. "Yeah I'll come in for a bit my moms wouldn't mind, but will troy have, any friends round?" she asked with a stutter. Gabby shrugged. "Probably just Chad" Taylor looked down silently. "Really?" she mumbled.

Gabby eyes her suspiciously, "is there anything wrong with, him being there?" she asked slowly and hesitant. She saw Taylor's slowly lift her head and look ahead. "No," she answered plainly.

"Then why did you ask that?' Gabby stopped walking, and lightly pulled Taylor arm back to make her stop as well. Taylor sighed. "I was just wondering," she told her looking away.

Gabby sighed "fine. you don't have to tell me" she huffed softly and walked back over to Taylor. _'Ill get it sooner or later.' _

Taylor smirked. "Come on let's go in here," she said as she grabbed a tight hold of Gabriella's arm before running off the nearest shop.

* * *

"So where did you say Gabriella went today?" Chad asked as he walked into Troy's kitchen and straight to the fridge. "Dude, haven't you eaten?" Troy asked rolling his cyan eyes. Chad shrugged "I'm hungry". _'Always, always hungry' _Troy sighed. _'I gotta get him out the kitchen before he starts eating the cupboards'_

"Anyway as I was saying, where's Gabs today?" he asked again. "I already told you, she's out with Taylor"

"Yeah but that was about a minute before I woke up. I don't remember anything with in ten minutes of waking up_" _he told him before scrunching his face up. _'You must wake up a lot then' _"Why is she out with _Taylor?" _he asked as he turned around to the fridge. Troy scoffed and leaned against the counter. "Because they are friends"._ 'She's a bitch'_ Chad thought to himself.

"So Troy you walked in on Gabriella naked recently?" he chuckled to himself as he walked out the kitchen and into the back garden. "Shut up dude. Your just jealous because you have no beautiful girls living with you," he arguses back at him before he ran out after him. "Well I wouldn't want a _beautiful _girl living with me. I'd rather have a hot, sexy girl living with me," he answered back with a smirk. This made Troy roll his eyes. "Dude, If you respected women, its kind of the same thing." He told him while flopping down on one of the chairs on the patio. "So I'll take that as a no. You haven't seen her" Chad chuckled and sat down next to him.

"I didn't say that" Troy mumbled. "What!? You have?" Chad looked straight at him and sat forward in him chair. "She wasn't fully naked. Ok, recently she told me to always knock. So I did, but that one time it had been ages and she wasn't there and I walked in and she was there" Chad looked at him for a minute. "What? That didn't make any sense," he laughed and looked back at him "I walked in without knocking and she was in there but she had a bra on this time" Troy said slowly. "That was so much easier". Troy rolled his eyes "shut up" he mumbled.

Chad chuckled and went over to grab a basketball of the grass before walking back and chucking it over at Troy, who was still sitting down, slouched out in a deck chair. "Do we have to play basketball today, Chad? I really can't be bothered" Troy asked as he lifted his arm from the armrest to hang it over his eyes to shield them from the sun. "Why? We always play it" he heard Chad whine before he heard the rubber ball being dropped to the floor. "Exactly" troy sighed.

After a moment of silence Chad walked over to Troy and poked his arm to get his attention. "What?" Troy murmured. "What are we gonna do then?"

Troy shrugged his broad shoulders. "mmidunno" Chad raised his right eye brow "why are you so tired?" he asked as he walked over to the other deck chair next to Troy. "I'm not tired. I'm just… lazy" Chad chuckled. "Do you wanna go be lazy in the pool?" he asked his best friend. Troy moved his head in Chad's direction. "Do you have any swimming… gear?"

Chad shrugged. "I could always borrow a pair of your swimming trunks. Or I could just go in my boxers," he smirked. Troy sat up, "I'll go get you a pair". Chad chuckled and followed him up to his bedroom.

Troy sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall in the hallway.

1:15

'_Ugh this is going to be a long afternoon'_

* * *

Mean while, Gabriella was currently walking behind Taylor, in a store she didn't even know the name of because of the speed she was dragged in by Taylor, while texting on her phone.

'_I 4got to tel u this but yor mom has gon out to her frends 4 a couple of hours xx' _

About twenty seconds later she got a reply from troy.

'_I kinda figured lol :P Chad is anoyin me so much hes making me go swimmin wif him xxxx'_

Gabby giggled before replying.

'_lol maybe we could go for a swim l8er. taylor's dragin me in2 evry shop she sees. My feet hurt : (xxxxx' _

' _aww you can rest them later : ) oh I gta go because chad tryin to get me to jump in the pool bye I love you xxxx' _

Gabby smiled.

'_hav fun I love you too xxxxx'_

She put her phone back in her pocket and sighed, _'can we go home yet?'_ she mentally asked

Taylor turned at looked at gabby when she heard her sigh. "Your not really into this shopping thing are you?" Gabriella looked up and shrugged. "I don't really, go shopping very often," she told Taylor as she followed her around the store.

"I don't either, but I like to go shopping once in a while, my stuff gets a bit boring" Taylor stopped walking and turned to Gabby. "So what are you going to get?"

"I dunno. I didn't bring much money, I got a drink at the café, and that was it" she mumbled back. Taylor giggled. "Your coming shopping, and you didn't bring enough money to get any thing," she laughed as she watched Gabby shrugged and looked down. "I'll get ya something"

Gabriella looked up at her before she quickly shook her head. "No, really it's okay I wasn't really gonna get anything. Maybe just like…" Taylor looked at her in silence. "Like what?" she asked. "Well, uh… stuff that isn't expensive" she grinned.

"Come on let's go to a non expensive shop," Taylor said with a wide grin as she turned around started walking towards the exit.

Three hours later the two girls were both sitting on a bench outside the mall talking quietly to each other.

"Hey what time is it?" Taylor looked at Gabriella before looking at her watch. "It's 4:13" she replied.

Gabby groaned and slouched on the bench before looking over at Taylor who was giggling. "Do you want to go home early? I have everything I wanted" gabby nodded then jumped up. "Lets go," she said as she turned around and started walked towards Taylor's car.

* * *

"Dude what time is Gabriella getting back?" Chad asked for the second time that day. Troy groaned and leaned against the side of the pool. "I already told you. She getting back a five" Chad chuckled "just asking" he mumbled. Troy looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but that's the second time today"

Chad shrugged "so…"

Troy turned away from Chad so he could rest his chin on the side of the pool and look inside at the clock directly opposite the back door. "_Hurry up Gabriella, I'm don't wanna be stuck with Chad much longer"_

"Oi! Why do you keep ignoring me?" Chad asked Troy from behind him. He started swimming closed to the side until he came next to Troy. "I'm not" he replied still not looking at him. "Whatever" Chad mumbled.

After a moment of silence Chad looked over at troy. "Why are you being so boring today?"

Troy chuckled, _'boring? More like bored'._ "I'm just tired" Chad raised his eyebrow. "You said you weren't" Troy shrugged, "I am now because Brie came in and woke me up around eleven, and I had a late night" he replied. Chad chuckled, "I would have gone back to sleep" he told Troy

"Nah. I'm not _that_ lazy" he nudged Chad's shoulder. Chad laughed and looked up. "Hey, what time was Gabs gonna be back?" he asked once again. Troy rolled his eyes and dropped his forehead onto his crossed arm on the side of the pool. "I'm not answering that again. Why do you keep asking that?" Troy mumbled against his arm.

"Because she's home, early" Troy lifted his head and looked inside, and sure enough Gabriella was there talking to Taylor and walking towards the back door. Troy smiled and lifted himself out of the pool then started walking towards his towel that was lying over the arm of one of the deck chairs.

"Chad!" came Gabby's voice from inside the house. Chad looked over at her and waved, then looked behind her. '_What's she doing here?'_

Taylor looked down when she felt Chad looking at her. "Gabriella, I don't have to come in," she whispered to Gabby from behind. "You don't have to, but I want you to. Troy wont mind."

Gabby stopped walking at the door and looked over at Chad. "Where's Troy?" she yelled out at him. He pointed to his right. Gabby leaned forward then looked over at her left to see Troy with his back to her. He was just dropping the towel down on the chair.

She grinned and stepped out the door onto the patio then started walking over to him.

Troy looked over his shoulder, behind him and smiled back at her before turning fully around. "Hey" he said when she reached him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She giggled, "Just as I left ya, half naked" she said as she ran her right hand over his stomach. He grinned down at her "well that's Chad's fault. Why are you home early?"

She giggled, "Taylor must have seen how tired I was," she mumbled against his chest. "Too tired to come for a swim?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered and turned around. "Taylor! Come here," she yelled waving over to Taylor who was still standing by the door.

Taylor looked up before she quickly started over to them. "Hi Taylor" she turned her head towards Troy before nodding her head slightly. "Hi" she answered politely. "Do you want to go swimming?" Gabriella asked grinning. "Huh? I don't have a swimming costume or bikini"

"You can borrow one of mine" Taylor looked up at her then leaned forward. "Uhh Gabs, I'm not sure they will fit I'm a bit, uhh bigger then you" she whispered. Gabby giggled and shook her head, "Come on, lets go to my room" and with that Gabriella grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back door like Taylor had done to her in the shops earlier that day.

Troy chuckled as he watched gabby run inside, then sat down on the deck chair he was standing in front of. "Dude! You didn't forget I'm still here don't you!?" he looked over at the pool to see Chad still leaning against the side of the pool. _'I tried to'_

"No of course I didn't forget" he shouted back. Chad jumped and lifted himself out the pool like Troy did. "So, when's Mckessie going?" Chad ask as he grabbed the towel that was sitting on the chair next to Troy.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know, not for a while. She's coming swimming with us" he murmured back. "What!" Chad dropped his towel on the chair and stood in front of him. "Oh, stop being so pathetic. She might even like your hair"

Chad grumbled quietly and dropped down on the chair next to troy.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go in for a minute," he said before standing up and walking straight over to the door.

He walked upstairs then turned left, "… can come out, you'll look fine. You can use the towel that's hanging up in there" he grinned and looked ahead to see Gabriella already wearing her bikini and leaning against the wall next to the main bathroom door, with her back to him and her towel lying on the floor next to her.

"What…? I can't hear you properly" he quietly crept up behind her. She sighed in frustration before crossing her arms across her chest. Troy smiled and came to stand behind then slowly leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder then snaked his arms around her bare waist to rest his hands on her stomach. "Hey beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and leaned back, "she won't come out," she whispered back. He smiled "why are you whispering?" he asked. Gabby giggled quietly, "shhh. She wont come out if she knows you're here," she told him in a hushed voice. "Well you better be quiet then" he mumbled he leaned to her ear, softly brushing her hair out the way with his nose. "What are yo…" she stopped when she felt Troy start nibbling on her ear lobe. "Stop it" she whispered. He grinned against her ear before take it into his mouth and lightly sucking. She gasped "Tr…" he chuckled sending vibration down her neck "shhh" he told her before carrying on.

"Gabriella?" came Taylor's voice from inside the bathroom. "Are you still out there?" Gabriella shut her eyes and grabbed Troy's hands, which were still resting on her stomach. "Ye…yeah" she stuttered as Troy moved his mouth down to her neck lightly nipping the skin under her ear. "Why did you go all quiet?" Taylor asked from the other side of the door. Gabby groaned quietly and leaned her head back onto Troy's shoulder so he could move to the front of her neck. "I… I uh, I thought… you were g…gonna come out"

Troy chuckled and pecked the side of her neck before moving straight up to her lips; he pecked them once before talking. "It sounds like your having a bit of trouble with your speech," he mumbled quietly while softly brushing his lips against hers. She swallowed and looked to her left to see his eyes. He smiled at her warmly, "I'll see ya down at the pool," he told her before leaning in and pressing his firm lips to her soft one more time. She groaned and opened her mouth but troy pulled away before she could do anything.

He let go of her and walked off but not before reaching down and quickly giving her behind a quick squeeze. _'Tease'_

She let out a long breath before leaning back against the wall, and then brought her hand up to her damp neck.

"Gabs?" came the voice from inside again before the lock on the bathroom turned.

She gasped and moved her hair back to cover her neck incase Troy left a big hickey.

"Are you still like, _there_" Gabby looked to her right to see Taylor standing in the door way wrapped in a towel.

Gabriella nodded and ran inside the bathroom to the mirror that was over to sink, then pulled her hair back to see a faint red mark on the side of it. _'At least it's not a bruise'_

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked from the doorway. Gabby stopped and looked over at her while dropping her hair back to her shoulder making sure it covered her neck. "Nothing" she walked over to her. "Lets go" quickly Gabby grabbed her towel then ran down the hallway to the stairs. "Wait," yelled out Taylor.

Gabby stopped when she got to the bottom step. "Why are you running?" Taylor asked as she got to the bottom step. Gabriella shrugged, "just want to go swimming," she answered back before turning around and walking to the back door.

* * *

About a minute earlier Troy stepped out of the back door then glanced over at Chad, who was still sitting in the same deck chair with his eyes closed. He smirked and started over to him. "Yo" he said before he sat down. Chad eyes shot open. "What's with the big smirk?" he grinned back at troy. "No reason" he told him before leaning back on the chair the glancing over at the door.

"Stop running!" he heard Taylor yell out from the house. His smirk grew as he watched Gabriella step out. She looked straight over at him. He raised his right eyebrow then winked straight at her. He laughed out loud when he saw her narrow her eyes in return.

"What's that about?" muttered Chad from behind him. Troy shrugged and turned back to him. "I have no idea"

* * *

A/N : ) should she get revenge lol review review review :P


	27. Not Again!

**A/N: I so had writer block omg I must have spent like 20 minutes just sitting there trying to figure out what the hell to write :s. :P**

* * *

**"Stop running!" he heard Taylor yell out from the house. His smirk grew as he watched Gabriella step out. She looked straight over at him. He raised his right eyebrow then winked straight at her. He laughed out loud when he saw her narrow her eyes in return.**

**"What's that about?" muttered Chad from behind him. Troy shrugged and turned back to him. "I have no idea"**

* * *

Chapter 26 Not Again!

After about one and half hours of playing in the pool and having mini water fights in the water, Chad finally announces that he was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago; Which makes everyone roll their eyes.

Good old forgetful Chad, ey.

As soon as he was gone it was much quieter. Taylor had been quiet all after noon, wouldn't even look at Chad, but Gabriella did try to change that by having some small, quiet conversations with her, but they would only last about five minutes. Of course, Troy tired as well, but only to get the same response as Gabriella. The loudest thing that happened was the sound of the door shutting, and the rustling of the shopping bags Lucille brought back from the grocery store at about half five.

Chad really does make a difference to the world.

It was weird how as soon as Chad was out the door and on the way home, Taylor said she also needed to get home.

After that, the house might as well of been empty. As soon as Taylor left, Gabriella ran upstairs to go have a shower and Troy went to his room to wait for Gabriella.

"Troy!" Lucille's voice shouted from down stairs. "Yeah?" he yelled back.

"Come here please" he sighed and stood up from his bed the walked over to the TV facing his bed to turn it off.

He walked down the stairs quickly then walked into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Can you go and get the empty glasses you left outside and put them in the dish washer, then can you bring the towels that you threw over the chairs in and put them in the wash, please" Troy sighed once more before walking out onto the patio.

'_Wasn't just me'_

As Gabriella stepped out of the shower she was immediately met with cold air. "Where the hell is my towel?" she asked out loud to herself. _'Oh shit, I forgot it'_. She stood there in the middle of the fogged bathroom, naked, cold, and wet. She quickly walked over to the door, "Troy?!" she yelled through the door. "Are you out there?"

No response

'_Ok, so he's obviously not there' _she opened the door an inch to see if he was there or just coming up the stairs. '_Nope'_ she quietly opened the door a bit wider, but not before taking one more glance at the hallway right and left.

She stepped out and sprinted towards her door, which was a couple of doors away, on guard the whole time.

She got to her door and quickly opened it while looking behind her to see if anyone came up while she was running.

"He… oh shit" she turned to her room and squeaked as she saw Troy sitting in the middle of her bed, now looking away. "Ugh! Not again! Do not turn around until I tell you to" she ordered him.

Quickly, she ran over to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of tiny shorts and a black tank top. '_Why the hell did I choose to use the main bathroom?' _

"Okay. You can turn around now" Troy smirked. "Hey"

Gabby rolled her eyes and went to sit down next to him. "You are so annoying sometimes" she told him. "Hey its your fault you forgot your towel" she looked up at him. "Did you know I forgot it?" he shook his head and he smirked grew bigger. "Nope," gabby rolled her eyes and sat nack, leaning her back on the headboard of her bed.

"What is wrong with you today?" Troy shrugged and looked down at her. "What do you mean?" he asked back. She rolled her eyes once again and moved forward so she was sitting facing him. "First, while I'm trying to help Taylor you come and start teasing me, Then you like, avoid me for the after noon and then you sneak into my room."

He chuckles and lays his hand on her bare thigh. "Hey, I didn't avoid you, and how was I supposed to know you were gonna' run in naked" she glares at him. "Well you didn't talk to me much. Were you just ignoring me?"

He leans forward and grabs her arms then leans back again bringing her forward to lean on his chest. "I wasn't ignoring you, or avoiding you. I thought you were trying to keep Taylor Company, she seemed a bit quiet" Gabby nodded, "yeah she was, I think it's 'coz Chad was there. She doesn't seem to like him that much"

Troy nodded and moved so he was lying down with his head on Gabriella's pillow. "Yeah I know, but then as soon as he went, she left as well. Isn't that kind of weird?" Gabby shrugged, "I don't know, it was getting a bit cold, and boring" she mumbled against his chest.

He chuckled, "are you tired?" he asked her. She nodded her head slightly. "A bit" she murmured quietly. Troy looked to the window. It was getting dark, not completely dark, more like twilight.

He glanced over at the clock next to them. "Why are you so tired, babe? Its only seven" she shrugged. She chuckled and wrapped both of his arms around her. "You haven't even had dinner yet" once again, she shrugs. "So I take it your _not_ hungry?" she shook her head no, "you _are_ hungry?" she shook her head no again. He raised his right eyebrow and looked down at her. "So you're _not_ hungry?" her asked one more time. Gabriella sighed and sat up. "No. I'm not hungry," she told him as she rubbed her eyes. He chuckled, "okay. Lay down, I'll go and tell my mom that you don't want any dinner" he started getting up, but Gabriella pulled him back. "Can you wait until I'm asleep, then go? It'll be cold without you here" he chuckled again then nodded, "Okay," he pulled the comforter back and climbed in then held his arms open for Gabby to climb in a snuggle into him.

"Goodnight" mumbled Gabriella. "Night, love you" Troy replied quietly. Gabby smiled and whispered back "Love you too"

* * *

**A/N: okay i just wanna say that i am sorry that was really short, i didnt really have that much time to do it, and i just wanted to get** **chapter 26 out. and i'm dojng a new story, i'm not stopping this one though. i just found one i wrote ages ago and i dont knowe what to do with it so i'm just gonna put it on fanfiction :) but it's not gonna be a hsm story, instead it's gonna be a twilight one. cos ive been readin alot of twilight stories recently and its kinda stuck in my head, but it's not going to be vamipres. :)**


	28. Suspicious

**A/N: okayyy I just want to say sorry (again) for the really, really long wait and that even though I take ages to update another chapter its not because I'm bored of this story and I might stop half way, it's because I get really busy doing other stuff like getting banned off the computer, ;P oh and I went on holiday and I defiantly couldn't write it out there because I cant really put the computer on the plane lol :P. So please don't give up waiting because I haven't updated in ages I'm just doing other stuff. : )**

* * *

**He glanced over at the clock next to them. "Why are you so tired, babe? Its only seven" she shrugged. She chuckled and wrapped both of his arms around her. "You haven't even had dinner yet" once again, she shrugs. "So I take it your _not_ hungry?" she shook her head no, "you _are_ hungry?" she shook her head no again. He raised his right eyebrow and looked down at her. "So you're _not_ hungry?" her asked one more time. Gabriella sighed and sat up. "No. I'm not hungry," she told him as she rubbed her eyes. He chuckled, "okay. Lay down, I'll go and tell my mom that you don't want any dinner" he started getting up, but Gabriella pulled him back. "Can you wait until I'm asleep, then go? It'll be cold without you here" he chuckled again then nodded, "Okay," he pulled the comforter back and climbed in then held his arms open for Gabby to climb in a snuggle into him.**

**"Goodnight" mumbled Gabriella. "Night, love you" Troy replied quietly. Gabby smiled and whispered back "Love you too"**

* * *

Chapter 27 suspicious 

Now: "students!" Screamed Ms Darbus from the front of the classroom on Monday morning. "Be quiet while I'm checking the attendance!"

The class quietly chuckled as they heard the teacher yell, and then slowly settled down to hear her say the names of everyone in homeroom.

"Sorry I'm late Ms Darbus. I had to go to the bathroom" Gabby looked over at Taylor who giggled from beside her. She turned back to Chad who had just run into the room.

"And why didn't you go to the bathroom earlier?" Ms Darbus asked slowly with a stern voice while lowering her glasses further down her long, thin and wrinkly nose.

Chad shrugged and watched as the teacher sighed before she pointed toward his seat in the middle of the room "Sit! And don't let it happen again." he sighed in relief and quickly scurried over to his seat.

Troy inwardly rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend walk over to the seat behind him. He waited for the teacher to turn around to write something on the board before he went through his school bag, which was resting beside him, for a piece of paper and a pen.

_What's the real reason you were late? _

He quickly turned around and threw the small piece of paper onto Chad's desk.

Chad looked up puzzled then looked down at the note on his desk. He grabbed it quickly then looked up to see if Ms Darbus was looking_. _

Chad raised an eyebrow once he read the note then looked away to the window for a second before looking back at the paper on his desk. He slowly picked up his pen that was lying near the edge of the desk

_What the hell are you on about! I was bursting to pee! I nearly pissed myself while running to the bathroom._

He scrunched the note up into a tiny ball in his hand then roughly pushed Troy on the back before chucking the note over his right shoulder and onto the ground. He heard Troy groan quietly before quickly reaching down to swoop up the little note from the ground incase Ms. Darbus turned around.

Troy chuckled softly after reading the note. _That little liar, he ain't telling me something and I am gonna' find out what it is sooner or later._

He screwed the note up in his hand while also reaching down to grab his bag from the floor before he stuffed it inside. He shook his head and dropped his bag on the floor followed by his head on the desk. He inwardly groaned again.

"Mr. Bolton…" he sat up quickly and looked towards the teacher. "Yes, ms darbus?" he replied while gritting his white teeth. "Young man, you sit up! And I do not want to see that attitude from you either, unless you want a detention after school!" Troy looked away for a second to roll his eyes before looking back to the angry teacher in front of him. _Drama queen… literally._

Just then the bell rang, he watched a ms darbus glared at him from behind her glasses before she turned back to the board. "You are dismissed!"

The class quickly stood up, making the metal legs of there chairs scrape on the floor, which made a ear piercing noise spread through out the room. Some of the teenagers quietly groaned from the noise before they scurried one by one out of the classroom door.

"Dude! Why are you so grumpy today?" Chad asked at he watched Troy walk out of the classroom.

"I'm not moody or grumpy" he replied, "why wont you tell me what you keep running off to do?" he stopped out side of homeroom, to wait for Gabriella. Chad scoffed, "I have NO Idea what the heck you on about. I already told you I needed to pee, seriously. I was running to the bathroom" he explained.

Troy raised his eyebrow, "are you sure your were running to the bathroom to pee of to do something else?" he asked suspiciously. Chad grimaced at him. "What! What you think I went there to… WHAT that's gross dude. At school? As if!" troy looked at him weirdly before looking at the classroom door where he saw Gabriella slowly gliding out, struggling with her bag. "Whatever dude. I know your lying"

Chad looked down, and then up again, he shrugged before he just stalked off without saying anything.

Troy sighed as he looked back to where Chad was standing to see him walking away.

_Whatever. _

"Hey" Troy looked over to where the voice came from. He smiled and waved to Gabriella, who was walking towards him.

Gabby lifted her arm as he put his out; she slowly slid her hand up his arm from his fingers to his shoulder then around the back of his neck.

"Hello" he replied quietly while softly kissing her on the cheek. She smiled back at him and to her hand away from his neck then grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?" she asked gently as they started walking through the hallway. She watched as Troy subtly looked at out of the corner of his right cerulean eye to see her facial expression.

He saw her looking at him. "What do you mean?" She giggles lightly. "Well, in class you seemed a bit, annoyed then when Ms. Darbus shouted at you looked like you wanted to bite her head off, and when I walked out it looked like you were arguing with Chad" she glanced at him so see him looking down at the floor as they walked down the hall way. If she wasn't there he probably would have walked in to wall.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that Chad keeps running off, then he like, arrived late to homeroom saying he 'went to the bathroom'?" gabby shrugged. "Maybe he did go to the bathroom," she suggested.

Troy sighed. _No he was lying _"maybe." He glanced over at Gabriella who looked down. She knew he didn't agree with her. "If he was lying he will tell you sooner or later, and even if he doesn't, you will find out. You're weird like that," she giggled which made him chuckle slightly.

"Of course I will" he replied. She smiled up at him before she stopped walking. "Well, this is my first class".

He looked up at the class door, "have fun in chemistry" he mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers. She pulled back and smiled. "I will" she winked and walked into the class.

Troy smiled to him self as he watched her sit down in her seat near the back of the room. Unhurried, he turned around and started walking down the now deserted hallway. '_Gonna' be late_' he shrugged and carried on strolling down the walkway as if he had ages.

During lunch Gabriella sat and waited for troy. She sat beside Taylor, while Chad sat on the other side of her. Chad was chatting away with some of his other friends who also sat at the table.

"Hey gabs, aren't you gonna' eat anything?" Gabby looked to her left to see Taylor looking at her with her dark, thin eyebrows raised.

She shrugged her skinny shoulders and looked down at her sandwich that was lying on the table, "I'm not very hungry at the moment. I'll probably eat when I get home" she smiled at Taylor, but soon realized that she wasn't going to get a smile back.

"You should eat" once again Gabby just shrugged ant looked down at her sandwich. After one bite, Gabriella knew she defiantly didn't want to eat.

"Hey Taylor," Taylor looked up from her own food, "yeah?"

Gabby sighed and looked towards Chad, "do you think Chad's been acting, like, I dunno… weird?"

She watched as Taylor raised right eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

Gabby shrugged, "Troy's the one who said it, he thinks it's weird that Chad keeps like, running away. Well, I haven't noticed him do that, but Troy said he's done it a lot. Then when he arrived late to homeroom today, I think that just kind of set him off, its obvious he's annoyed with Chad right now. I bet Chad wasn't even lying." Taylor nodded, staring back a Gabriella, watching as she secretly chuckled to herself.

"He probably _was_ telling the truth. Troy's just stupid. Sorry gabs, but he is. I never really liked him, but then again, I guess I never really knew him. He seems all right. He's still weird though. Is he really as stupid as he seems?"

Gabriella shook her head and smiled at Taylor. "Surprisingly, No. He's not really that stupid, quite smart actually. I have to admit, Chad is way stupider." She laughed and looked over at Chad. He was stuffing a couple of grapes into his mouth, probably about five or six. She heard Taylor giggle from the other side of her. "You have got to admit. He is a bit of an idiot"

Taylor shrugged at looked back down at her food. "Maybe he's just really, really hungry" Gabby raised both of her eyebrows and looked at Taylor with a stunned expression. "I thought you hated him?" she shrugged again. "Well… not hate. Why would I hate him?" she could see the confusion written across Gabriella's face. It might as well of been written on her forehead in capital letters, 'I AM CONFUSED'.

Gabby's eyebrows creased as she mumbled, "Well I'm pretty sure the last time we spoke about him you hated him."

They sat in silence, listening to the other teenagers talk to each other from across the table. Some were talking about there lunch, and some were talking about things that had absolutely nothing to do with the lunch, like how they got up late this morning, or how awesome the party was that happened last Friday night.

Tailors voice steadily broke the silence between the two your girls by changing the subject completely, "Where is Troy?" Gabby looked in the direction of the entrance to the cafeteria; only a few seniors were walking in, laughing to each other, but no Troy. "I don't know," replied Gabby, "He's probably talking to someone, or maybe he got tracked down by Ms. Darbus and she made him stay with her for the beginning of lunch"

"Maybe"

"What do you mean _maybe_?" Taylor glanced at her. "What do you mean, what do I mean? I just said maybe. There could be loads of reason he's not here" Gabby raised her eyebrow. "Well duh, I just said two," she giggled lightly while shaking her head, making her hair sway from side to side.

"He could be with like a girl, OR he could just be running late" Taylor suggested.

This caught Gabriella's attention. "Why would you say that? Would he really do that?" the nervousness showed in her voice. "I just said, maybe he's with a girl. I didn't say he was cheating on you. Maybe he's with Sharpay"

"Oh, and that makes me feel so much better. Thanks" Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. "You know I didn't mean it like that. He'll probably be here in a minute" she watched as Gabby sighed and nodded. "Why are you so irritable today?"

Gabriella just shrugged and looked down, "I dunno'" she glanced over at Taylor when she heard her giggle.

"Is it that time of the month?" She stared at Taylor who was laughing with her hand on Gabriella's shoulder with a teasing look on her face. "Shut up!"

Suddenly she felt two hands grab her shoulders, one on each side. "Hey!" she jumped out of her seat with a loud shriek. Quickly she turned around, nearly knocking her chair over. "Where am I gonna sit?" She smiled and looked up to see his face before her eyes wondered around the cafeteria. "Go get that chair, they can move over a bit" Troy smiled and walked over to the chair she had just pointed at. At a snail's pace, she turned around and sat back down in her seat. "Are you better now?" asked Taylor in a low voice so only Gabriella could hear it. In response she merely nodded.

"Hey what are you eating?" Troy looked over at Gabriella then to the table in front of her to see a sandwich with one bite taken out of it. "I'm not hungry. I'll eat when I get home" he raised his eyebrow. "But that's about three hours away. You'll be hungry by then"

"That is why I will eat later. What are you going to eat?" she was obviously trying to change the subject, but Troy just let it slide. "I was just gonna go get some food" he stood up and looked towards the lunch line then sat back down again. "Never mind. The line is massive, I'd rather just eat later"

"If you want you can have my sandwich, if you want. I'm not going to eat it" she held it up to him "take it."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" he asked one more time, she nodded and put the sandwich in his hand which was resting on top of the table in front of him.

He smiled and picked up the sandwich, but not before leaning over to Gabriella and sweetly kissing her on the cheek, "thank you" he mumbled against her cheek.

She smiled back and nodded. "So… where have you been?" she asked slowly, curiously. He looked over at her and smiled again. "No where. I just needed the bathroom. Then I ran into Sharpay" he stopped talking and turned back to his sandwich.

Gabby glanced over at Taylor to see if she was listening. Fortunately she wasn't. "Oh." She looked back to Troy who was happily munching on the sandwich. She giggled as she noticed some of the chicken from inside of the sandwich drop from it and onto Troy's lap. He looked over at her smiled, she laughed and again and looked down at his leg which made him look down. She watched as he picked up the chicken from his lap and then stuffs it into his mouth.

She laughed once more before turning back to the table, "The way you eat is so funny"

Troy chuckled quietly with his mouth closed. He moved his seat a little to the left so he could wrap his left arm around Gabriella's slim shoulders; he then brought his right arm up and held the sandwich up to her. "Take a bite" she shook her head and then smiled up at him. "No you eat it."

He still didn't drop his arm, "just one bite" she rolled her eyes and leaned forward to take a small bite. She chewed and looked up at him to see him grinning down at her. "Happy now?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

He mumbled a simple "yup" before he took his next gigantic bite.

Chad's booming voice quickly broke the couple out of their daydreams. "Okay someone get me a bucket, I think I'm gonna puke". They both looked at him and saw he was laughing with some to the same people he was talking to earlier. "Shut up Chad! Just because you don't have a girlfriend"

Chad hastily glanced around the table, "that's what you think" he replied cockily. Troy raised his eyebrows at Chad, studying him for a couple of seconds, and then looking away to see the other people's expression. They were just laughing, going back to talking about what they were talking about before Chad's outburst.

Gabby looked over at Troy, who was staring at Chad. He leaned closer to her and bent his neck until his mouth was level with her ear. "So... you still think it's just me who thinks he's got summin' going on?".

He smirked as she slowly shook her head. "Nope"


	29. weirdos

A/N: … heyy. I'm sorry for not updating. It's because my dad's new job involves using the computer A LOT so I couldn't really get on it long enough because he's ALWAYS on it. So then I got a laptop : ) BUT then it broke : ( lol. Now I have it working (yay!)

* * *

Last time: **"just one bite" she rolled her eyes and leaned forward to take a small bite. She chewed and looked up at him to see him grinning down at her. "Happy now?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.**

**He mumbled a simple 'yup' before he took his next gigantic bite.**

**Chad's booming voice quickly broke the couple out of their daydreams. "Okay someone get me a bucket, I think I'm gonna puke". They both looked at him and saw he was laughing with some to the same people he was talking to earlier. "Shut up Chad! Just because you don't have a girlfriend"**

**Chad hastily glanced around the table, "that's what you think" he replied cockily. Troy raised his eyebrows at Chad, studying him for a couple of seconds, and then looking away to see the other people's expression. They were just laughing, going back to talking about what they were talking about before Chad's outburst.**

**Gabby looked over at Troy, who was staring at Chad. He leaned closer to her and bent his neck until his mouth was level with her ear. "So... you still think it's just me who thinks he's got summin' going on?" he smirked as she slowly shook her head. "Nope"**

* * *

Chapter 28

Now: Gabriella was determined to find Taylor before the last bell went.

She'd searched in between classes, tried ringing her, texting her but no sign of her. Her eyes flicked to the right to see Chad, who was walking alone to his next lesson. "Hey Chad have you seen Taylor?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, "w-why do you think I would know where she was? I don't even go near her" Rolling her eyes at the stupid question, she replied, "Well you have eyes. You don't have to near someone to see them"

She watched disappointingly as he slowly shook his head while stuttering out a "n-no".

"Okay great… are you sure you didn't see her at all?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "hey, you said it yourself. I have eyes. I promise I haven't seen her." he watched as her frown grew bigger. "Ugh! Where the hell is she? I've been looking for her everywhere!"

"Well have you tried ringing her? I mean I doubt she would answer, but it's worth a shot" once again she rolled her eyes. "Yes! I have tried that. Duh!"

"Whoa! Calm down. Don't kill me! I'm sorry for trying to help. I need to go, I'm late to class"

She sighed annoyed as she watched him walk off. That's when she realized something. Taylor was in her next class and sat right next to her. Wow… she was dumb sometimes.

* * *

Taylor was trying to ignore Gabriella as she was not so quietly 'whispering' her name. "Taylor... Taylor… Taylor… Oi!" she yelped as she felt Gabby's bony finger jab into her ribs. "What?"

Gabriella quietly giggled. "Where the hell have you been all day? I've been looking for you everywhere. I even called you like ten times… just take eight away from ten". Taylor's right eyebrow rose for a second before speaking. "What are you talking about? I've been the same place you've been all day. Why have you been looking for me?"

Suddenly a loud voice interrupted them, "Excuse me! If you want detention for the rest of the week feel free to carry on your conversation. If not I suggest you be quiet" the teacher quickly went back to what they were saying without waiting for their reply.

Both girls turned to each other, Gabriella smiling while Taylor was scowling back at her. Her smiling stopped instantly and a look of confusion covered her face before she mouthed _what? It wasn't my fault._

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked back to the front of the class, ignoring Gabriella completely. _Shit_

* * *

Forty five minutes later the last bell of the day went and the student's quickly scurried out of the class and into the busy hallways. This caused Gabriella to lose sight of Taylor. She stopped in the middle of the hectic hallway and inwardly groaned.

"Hey you. Why you standing in the middle of the hallway?" she smiled and turned around to come face to face with Troy. He smiled back and grabbed her hand while walking towards the exit of the school. "I finally found Taylor. And then she ran away" he glanced down at her with a confused face. "What?"

"I've been looking for Taylor all day and she was in my last lesson. Then at the end she must have like ran or something because I didn't even see her go. She's being all angry at me because the teacher shouted at us for talking" she looked around to see if she could see Taylor anywhere.

Troy smirked. "Are you serious? _You_ got told off by a teacher?" he laughed and looked down at her to see her looking up at him pouting.

"Hey! Shut up. I'm a rebel" he laughed harder and let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Talking in class is sooooo bad. You could go to prison" she nodded and 'hmm'ed' quietly while looking down with a smile.

"So anyway, you were saying about Taylor being angry at you. Why exactly is she angry at _you_?" she shrugged and lifted her head. "I don't know she's been acting weird all day and so has Chad. I stopped him today to ask if he had seen Taylor and he started acting like a weirdo. It sounded like he actually wanted to go to class. He started asking really stupid questions when I asked if he had seen Taylor."

He frowned and looked to the ground. "They're both acting strange. Chad hates school. He doesn't care about his lessons. He only comes for basketball". Gabby giggles quietly before muttering. "That's what she said" Troy laughed and looked over to his right to see Taylor and chad standing together talking. "Speak of the devil's"

They both watched from afar as Taylor and Chad stood together by a tree just outside of the school. From the looks of it, they were both enjoying whatever they were talking about as they were both smiling and laughing. Not a single frown in sight or scream to be heard. It was like they had been friends all along.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Troy, breaking the silence that had formed after five minutes of watching the two.

She hesitated for a minute before answering "I don't know. At least they're not arguing. It's kind of weird though" she glanced up at him for a second when she heard a deep chuckled then quickly looked back at Taylor and Chad who were still talking and laughing. "Do you think we should go over there?"

"No. Not yet. Just watch them for a minute. See what happens" his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her. "Why?"

"Have you ever seen them smiling together? Or _talking_ without us there? They've both been acting weird. They always say they _hate_ each other. Then why are they talking? They are definitely not arguing and I don't think they are talking about a science project"

He nodded silently and looked back up. "Yeah I guess it's weird. Maybe they…oh I dunno. So what do we do? Just stare at them until they leave?"

"Yup"

* * *

They waited for another ten minutes. Just watched them talk. Chad had led Taylor over to his car and was now leaning against the door to the driver's side, still talking to her. They had followed them and were now watching through then window of the car they were hiding behind.

Troy leaned down towards Gabby's ear and quietly murmured "I feel like a stalker". She giggled softly before replying. "Me too"

"Can we go? I'm bored. They're just talking" a shiver went up her spine as his breath blew over her neck as he whispered in her ear. He smirked and leaned over to gently press his lips to her neck.

"Get off" she whispered trying to gently nudge him off her. "Were on a mission" her words produced a chuckle form him, causing him to blow more hot air on her neck. "A mission?"

She trembled at the vibrations his laugh had caused "yes a mission. You ruining it by distracting me"

He grinned and lightly nipped at her neck. He listened to her breath quicken as he trailed quick kisses up to behind her ear. "Is it a _good_ distraction?"

"Uhh… ye-NO! Piss off!" her eyes widen and her eyes quickly shot to Chad and Taylor who had stopped talking and were looking around. She quickly yanked Troy down as she ducked, hoping they hadn't seen them.

"Ahh! What the hell are you doing" he whisper-yelled as he dropped to the floor. "Ow! That freaking hurt!" Pouting, he watched as she crouched down next to him trying to be as quiet as possible.

She rolled her eyes and leant over him. "Good. Now shut up. They _can't_ hear us" they waited, listening to see if they could hear and footsteps or voices. She gasped when she felt a pinch on her arm.

Troy smirked, watching her as she sat up and narrowed her eyes at him then proceeded to slap him on the arm. But he was faster. He grabbed the arm quickly and tugged, causing her to lose her balance and fall on top of him.

"Troy! Seriously stop it"

He quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhhh. You don't want them to hear us. Remember, were on a mission" he slowly removed his hand from her mouth only to replace it with his lips.

Her eyes immediately closed as their lips fused as if automatic. Completely forgetting what they were supposed to be doing, she wrapped her thin arms around his neck resting her elbows on the floor and her legs either side of his hips.

Smiling into the kiss, he wrapped his other arm around her. He waited another minute before opening his mouth and gently wiping his tongue against her lips asking entrance. Her lips slowly opened and her tongue peaked out to collide with his. He sighed softly and brought his hand up to the back of her head, holding her to him.

In the distance the faint sound of a car driving off is heard, but hardly acknowledged but the two. Then quiet footsteps coming closer and closer. Gabby quickly opened her eyes and looked to the side without moving her head. She could hear them coming closer and closer but she couldn't see anyone. Her panicked eyes glanced back to Troy who still had his eyes closed, all of his focus on the kiss.

The footsteps stopped. Gabriella stopped causing Troy to stop. "Baby, wh-"

"Guys! What the heck are you doing making out against the principal's car twenty minutes after school?" both rapidly shot up and turned towards the voice.

There stood Taylor. Hands on hips, Mouth wide open, eyes bulging.

Gabby's mouth opened and closed quickly like a fish; Trying to form words that wouldn't come. She stopped and looked over at Troy who looked clueless. He caught her eyes and smirked, slowly licking his lips. She narrowed her eyes and pushed him back down to the floor. She then stood up from his body using his chest to push herself up. He grunted and sat up rubbing his chest.

"Well?" Taylor was impatiently staring at them as they collected themselves.

Troy looked over at Gabriella who was looking at the ground, obviously trying to think of something to say. "Uh, w-why are you still here twenty minutes after school?"

Taylor didn't know what to say. He completely dodged her question. Her eyes flashed back and forth over the two in front of her. "I had to d-do something in the library" it sounded more like a question.

"Huh. Really. Why?"

She blinked and stared back desperately. "I had to… tutor someone"

"Really? Okay. So, have you seen Chad I wanted to talk to him" Troy smirked at watched her squirm.

"What? No. Why would you ask _me_ that? I hate him"

"So. Just because you hate him doesn't mean you can't see him."

Taylor opened her mouth to talk but quickly shut it. She glanced over at Gabriella urgently who just shrugged and looked up at Troy.

"i-I think I saw chad drive off five minutes ago" she mumbled quietly looking at Troy. "Hmm. I'll call him. He was supposed to meet me after school" Gabby glanced up at him and frowned._ Liar_

Slowly, Taylor backed up, finally looking up to their faces. "Uhh, okay then. I'm gonna go now. And you should too because the principle could come out and see you basically having sex against his car"

"We were not having sex!" Troy chuckled and put his arm around Gabby, pulling her to his side. They both watched Taylor turn around and walk off, mumbling a low 'ok'.

Troy chuckled and looked down at Gabriella as he put his other arm around her as well. "Well, we learned a few of things today. One, Chad and Taylor definitely don't hate each other. Two, they are both acting like weirdo's and three, Taylor is really, really bad at lying." Gabby giggled and nudged Troy for being silly before turning around to see if Taylor was there.

"I think we should spy on them. See what's going on. Because they're obviously not going to tell us" she watched Troy's face for his reaction.

"Are you serious? You weren't joking when you said we were on a mission. How the hell do we spy on them?"

She rolled her eyes and unfolded herself from Troy's arms and walked out from behind the principal's car. "It will only be in school. We're not gonna sit outside their bedroom windows in a tree dressed in camouflage." He took her hand as they walked slowly towards the car. "We just watch them. See how they act around each other"

Troy nodded silently, "what if they're like, dating or something?" Gabby's nose wrinkled up in disgust and looked up at him. "Try and imagine that"

She waited five seconds for the cringe to appear on his handsome face. "Gross" he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: soooo was it worth waiting for. hopefully laptop won't break again lol. REVIEW :)**


	30. Good News

**A/N: … No your eyes do not deceive you lol. It's an update! It's not long, but it's there. Thank you so much to all the people who review, you make me so happy :).**

* * *

Last time:** "I think we should spy on them. See what's going on. Because they're obviously not going to tell us" she watched Troy's face for his reaction.**

**"Are you serious? You weren't joking when you said we were on a mission. How the hell do we spy on them?"**

**She rolled her eyes and unfolded herself from Troy's arms and walked out from behind the principal's car. "It will only be in school. We're not gonna sit outside their bedroom windows in a tree dressed in camouflage." He took her hand as they walked slowly towards the car. "We just watch them. See how they act around each other"**

**Troy nodded silently, "what if they're like, dating or something?" Gabby's nose wrinkled up in disgust and looked up at him. "Try and imagine that"**

**She waited five seconds for the cringe to appear on his handsome face. "Gross" he muttered.**

* * *

**Now:**

It's an hour later, and Troy and Gabriella are sitting in Troy's room; Gabby lying on her stomach reading and Troy watching the TV.

"What would you do if Taylor and Chad have been dating for like, a year?" Troy looked away from the TV to see Gabriella staring at him, the rubber on the end of her pencil rubbing against her bottom lip.

"What? That's not possible. They never even used to talk. And who says they're dating right now?" he smirked as he watched her eyebrows rise and her petite shoulders shrug.

Her eyes rolled as sat up to face him, "Well we didn't know they talk now until we spied on them earlier. And I didn't say they were dating"

His cyan eyes glanced back at the TV as he heard the ending credit to the TV show he was watching come on. A sigh exited his mouth before he turned the TV off, and then turned his body towards his girlfriend. "I wouldn't do anything. I admit I'd be a bit shocked and probably pissed that he didn't tell me. Why? What do you think I would do? Go crazy and kill him." He laughed.

She giggled as the image immediately came into her head, and then moved to sit closer to him so her left arm was touching his right, "Shut up. It's just, aren't you and chad best friends? Aren't you supposed to tell each other everything? Wouldn't you be really angry if he didn't tell you? Less than eleven hours ago he was stressing about how much he hates Taylor."

Troy sat quietly, staring at the closed book lying on the end of his bed. _She does have a point. He _is_ always going on about that. I bet they're not even dating; I can't see it. If they are then why wouldn't he t…_

"Wait! I didn't tell him I liked you, and when we got together I didn't exactly tell him straight away. If they are together hopefully he will tell me when he's ready" _He should have to be forced to tell us…_

She nodded in agreement, "yeah I guess, but if they don't say anything within a week, we are confronting them."

Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled, "does this mean we don't have to spy on them now?" He knew the question was pointless.

"Yes! Of course we are! We need to be sure before we start asking them questions," he sighed as she smiled at him.

* * *

"Gabriella, your aunt's on the phone for you!" Gabby glanced at Troy's bedroom door, watching Lucille hold the phone out for her before she got up to retrieve it.

She collapsed back down onto Troy's bed, "hey aunt grace. How are you? How's the baby?"

Her reply made Gabriella smile, "I'm very well, as well as the baby, kicking right now in fact," she laughed before continuing, "How are you doing sweetie? Are you missing us yet?" Gabby giggled before replying, "Well, I'm doing very well, just sitting around," she laughed one more, "… and I missed you the second I left."

"Awww, me too. I have something to talk to you about; about what we're going to do after the baby's born." Gabby glanced at Troy to see that he was watching her face. "Okay…"

Grace cleared her throat before answering back, "well Dave and I were thinking about… moving after the baby's born; obviously not right after" she chuckled lightly, "after we've got some money… oh! I forgot to tell you, Dave's got a new job. It's not full time but it's not half bad. He works every other day. He's actually working as a receptionist. He used to be one a long time ago, and it all seems to be coming back to him." She laughed again and waited for Gabriella's reply.

Gabby sat, silently processing all of the information her aunt had just given her, "that's great, grace. I'm happy he was able to find a job… when you said moving… where are you planning to move?" she furrowed her eyebrows, slightly dreading the answer.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mention it. We've been looking for a place in Albuquerque, near where you are now. I mean, Dave and I don't really think it's fair to pull you away from all of the friends you've made and school… and we don't really have much round here to keep us here… well apart from Dave's' job, but he can get a new one."

Troy watched as his girlfriend suddenly beamed and answered back excitedly, "Are you serious? That would be amazing! You guys would love it here, and it would be a great place to raise a kid" she looked over at Troy and smiled big before seeing him return.

"That's great then! Dave was a bit worried about how you would react. I don't know why, he knows you love it there. Oh, I've got to go now, dinners ready. I'll talk to you again soon, I love you."

Gabby smiled, hovering her thumb over the end call button, "okay, I love you too aunt grace, bye." She hung up before throwing her body down onto the bed and squealing into the cover.

"So I take it that was a very _good_ phone call?" Troy laughed at her before laying his body down next to hers.

She turned her head to him and smiled, "yup. She said that they might move here! To be honest I hadn't even thought about what will happen after the baby was born…" Troy smiled and put his arm around her waist, "that's awesome baby, and very good news…" he grinned, slowly leaning down to kiss her. She smiled back at him before closing her eyes and responding back.

* * *

Review! Review! Review! :D


	31. Denying

A/N: …Hello thank you ALL for still reading …

* * *

Last time:** Gabby sat, silently processing all of the information her aunt had just given her, "that's great, grace. I'm happy he was able to find a job… when you said moving… where are you planning to move?" she furrowed her eyebrows, slightly dreading the answer. **

"**Oh! Sorry I didn't mention it. We've been looking for a place in Albuquerque, near where you are now. I mean, Dave and I don't really think it's fair to pull you away from all of the friends you've made and school… and we don't really have much round here to keep us here… well apart from Dave's' job, but he can get a new one." **

**Troy watched as his girlfriend suddenly beamed and answered back excitedly, "Are you serious? That would be amazing! You guys would love it here, and it would be a great place to raise a kid" she looked over at Troy and smiled big before seeing him return. **

"**That's great then! Dave was a bit worried about how you would react. I don't know why, he knows you love it there. Oh, I've got to go now, dinners ready. I'll talk to you again soon, I love you." **

**Gabby smiled, hovering her thumb over the end call button, "okay, I love you too aunt grace, bye." She hung up before throwing her body down onto the bed and squealing into the cover.**

"**So I take it that was a very good phone call?" Troy laughed at her before laying his body down next to hers. **

**She turned her head to him and smiled, "yup. She said that they might move here! To be honest I hadn't even thought about what will happen after the baby was born…" Troy smiled and put his arm around her waist, "that's awesome baby, and very good news…" he grinned, slowly leaning down to kiss her. She smiled back at him before closing her eyes and responding back.**

* * *

**Now:**

"Why are we still watching them? Seriously! Why don't we just ask them?" Troy groaned as he watched Gabriella glance over the top of a hedge, obviously looking at Chad and Taylor on the other side. "This is stupid! We are grown-ups… well we're not children. Just freaking ask them!" he sighed.

Gabby rolled her eyes and stood to her full height after checking to see if they heard his loud whiny voice, "will you shut up! I'm surprised they didn't hear you." she glanced over at the couple one more time. She hadn't really given any thought to just asking them if they were together; it just seems too simple. "Well that's no fun…" she mumbled under breath.

"Don't you want to know why they are spending time together? You're not gonna find out by following them, 'because you can't follow them _everywhere_…" Troy trailed off as Gabby nodded.

"Fine, we'll ask them… but you are the one that has to ask" she turned abruptly and started towards Chad and Taylor. Troy watched as she walked toward them before quickly catching up. "What do you mean: _I have to ask them? _Why the hell do I have to? You're the one that cares…_ more" _even though he didn't show it that much, he did care; he just didn't want to be the one to ask them.

She smirked at his words as she approached the couple. "Hey! Guys. Hello. What are _you _doing here? Together?" she stopped in front of them smiling. Troy groaned inwardly as he watched Chad and Taylor's faces change to surprise.

They jumped and turned to Gabby. Troy arrived behind Gabriella before they could say anything. "Babe, stop acting like a weirdo. You're a shit liar too," he winced as he felt her bony elbow dig into his ribs, but that didn't stop him, "guys, we just want to know why you're spending so much time together. It's okay to admit that you like each other or that you're friends. So what is it?"

Chad and Taylor are frozen, confused about the situation. Taylor's the first one to talk, "what do you mean?"

Gabby rolled her eyes and cocked her hip, "we have noticed that you too are together _a lot_, and we wanna know what's up!"

Chad chuckled quietly at the crazy look on her face before turning to Taylor. Troy and Gabriella watched the two as they exchanged looks between each other, "well it's not like we spend that _much _time together. We had a project and decided to pair together. After that we just kept hanging out. I don't know where you're getting this 'liking each other' from"

They waited until Troy or Gabriella said anything. Troy spoke up first, "so, you're just friends?"

Gabriella frowned as they both nodded slowly. "Really? There's nothing there?" they nodded again.

"Ugh, it would have been so cool if you were dating as well. We could have gone on like double dates or something" Gabby pouted and crossed her arms. Troy smirked at her behaviour and raised an eyebrow before nodded slowly in agreement.

"well we can still go out, just not on a double date" Chad laughed and stood up, patting Troy on the back and giving Gabby and Taylor smiles, "well, I have got to go; hot stuff to do at home. I'll text ya later dude, bye guys!" and with that he sauntered off.

Taylor turned to Gabby and Troy after watching chats retreat, "sooo… that was weird, I can't believe you thought we were going out" she laughed, "I've actually gotta go too. Sorry, I will definitely be free to hang out tomorrow though" she gave a small wave before walking off in the same direction Chad had used to exit.

They both watched her go with confused faces, "see," Troy nudged Gabby, "your crappy acting scared 'em off" he chuckled and threw his arm over her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I still think they're going at it."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, even though I don't actually get the chance to reply to your reviews, pleeeease know that every single one makes me smile. The reviews and readers are seriously the only reason I carry on with this story. This might be the shortest chapter I have ever done lol, buut at least it's something. I think there will only be a few more chapters left of this story. I'm actually in the process of writing a new story, I've already done like 18 chapters, so hopefully the updates will be more regular. It's not gonna be HSM though, because I've kinda lost motivation to write and read them anymore. It's actually gonna be a twilight story (AH)! Sorry if you're not into twilight. I'd really appreciate it if you could check it out once I've uploaded it. Please review so I know some of you are still out there :D**

**Thanks 3**


End file.
